Fallen
by Imaginist714
Summary: She intrigued me, her relationship with the demon Naraku was not what I had first expected and now I can't seem to stay away from her. I tell myself it's to save her from him, but in reality I think it will be me who needs saving from her.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in a smokey room staring down at my empty glass. Low jazz music drifted in the background intertwining with the clinking of glassware and the hum of conversation. The normally dark bar was brightened up by the sunlight streaming in through the windows. I had been sitting here for almost an hour waiting for her, it was pathetic how many times this had happened. The bartender, Sango, had become a good friend of mine just based on that fact I was left here alone so often.

"Need another?" I looked up to see the said bartender holding a bottle of rum in her hand. I nodded and she pour me a fresh glass. She set down the bottle and rested her elbows on the bar, fixing me with a stern look. "Look Inuyasha, you're starting to scare my customers, why don't you just go home?"

"She'll show up," I mumbled before taking a swig of the dark brown liquid, wincing as it burned going down.

"You'll become an alcoholic at this rate," Sango sighed and pushed away from the counter as another customer walked in. I looked across the circular bar as Sango went to take the new patron's order. My breath hitched as my eyes rested on her. She looked just like her only darker, more sinister.

Blue black hair cascaded down around her, casting a shadow across her face causing her brown eyes to look black. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim bar. A black long sleeved v-neck sweater hugged her torso but the bar hid the rest of her body. A silver chain hung around her neck with what looked like a pink pearl dangling from it. She shook her head as Sango offered to take her order and turned to watch the television to her right that was playing muted evening news.

"Who is that?" I asked as Sango walked past me with a wet rag in hand. She looked back over her shoulder as a man joined up with the mysterious girl.

"Kagome, stay away from her Inuyasha. If Kikyo isn't bad already Kagome will only be worse for you," Sango warned in a low whisper, eyes darting to look at the couple across the way again.

"How do you know?"

"She's my best friend," she continued toward the dirty booth she had set her sights on with the rag. I hopped off my stool as she collected the dishes up and started to wipe down the table.

"If she's your best friend why should I stay away from her? It's not like I stay away from you," Sango sighed but kept her back turned towards me while answering my question.

"The man she is with is named Naraku, he's the epitome of evil. Kagome didn't used to be so bad until he got his claws into her," she explained in a low voice, "he has something on her but I just don't know what. She's asked me to stay out of it so I do, no matter how much I hate him." I caught a smirk flash across Naraku's face and I turned back towards Sango.

"He's a demon," she nodded. That would explain the smirk, he had heard everything she said. I looked back at them, making eye contact with him and received a curt nod. Something that said 'you understand'. He had staked his claim on this girl Kagome, the girl who looked identical to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, pick up. I'm sorry I missed your date, I had a rough day and it slipped my mind..." there was a pause in the message as she waited for me to answer. She sighed into the phone before hanging up. I had waited at the Wondering Room for 3 hours before I had given up on her. This was the fourth time this month she had stood me up, and love made me a fool because I knew we'd go through this again.

She won't call anymore after that initial phone call, she'll wait for me to call her. Then I will get the story of how I should be more understanding of her, that life as a high priestess is challenging for her and the people in her life and I'd have to deal with it if I wanted to be with her. I will then eventually apologize for my inconsiderateness and promise to be more patient with her and accept the trials that come along with out relationship with more grace. She had given me that exact speech to say once, as if I couldn't come up with an apology on my own.

Sometime I think Sango is right. That Kikyo and I should part ways and forget about this forbidden romance, but my heart aches when she's not around. There is a hallow inside me only she seems to fill. There have been many others besides Kikyo, but after them I always return to her, feeling fuller with her the any of the other faceless girls from my past. It was almost 6 months now that there had only been her, and those 6 months have been my loneliest.

My phone rang again startling me out of my depression like trance. I laid my head back on the cushions of my couch waiting for the machine to get it.

"Inuyasha, man it's Miroku, pick up would you?" a pause followed, "Ok well Sango and I are heading to the Whisper Fountain, maybe we'll catch you there." The Whisper Fountain was a sister bar to the Wondering Room. Sango's parents own both I had learned after my second time waiting for Kikyo, which sadly had been half the day. Sango would one day inherit them along with a small fortune that would allow her the luxury of never having to work a day in her life if she chose not to.

Sighing I looked at the clock, it was only 8 o'clock on a Saturday. School was starting back up in two weeks and I had spent most of my break trailing after Kikyo like a little puppy, which annoyed me since I am half dog demon. I groaned and forced myself off the couch. How bad could a night out with friends be?

The Whispering Fountain was more of a night club then a bar. The line to get inside was concealed by a waterfall that flowed off the roof and into sparkling grates that recycled the water back up into the fall. Whispering Fountain was scrawled in neon pink lights on top of the building with a fountain of lights behind it. Pop music blared from inside giving the surrounding area and upbeat vibe.

"Inuyasha!" he turned as Miroku came up to him slapping him on the shoulder, "I must be hallucinating, I haven't seen you outside of your house in months other then the Wondering Room." I growled at him but couldn't help a grin. He was right, I had practically been hibernating all summer.

"Give him a break Miroku," Sango came up and wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled at Inuyasha, "come on guys, lets go." Thankfully they had shown up at the same time as him because he had not looked forward to waiting in line. Instead they started heading towards the head of the line. A black car pulled up in front of them blocking their way across the street. Naraku and Kagome both stepped out, Kagome's brown eyes scanning the area before giving a nod to the driver. The car took off leaving them behind.

Kagome was wearing the same thing from earlier, but now I could see her bottom half. She wore leather pants that hugged her like a second skin and knee high boots with silver buckles down the side. Naraku was wearing a emerald green silk shirt and black slacks, his hair tied back in a low ponytail.

"Kagome," she looked back as Sango called her name and a flash of surprise came across her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided we needed a night out," Naraku slipped an arm around Kagome's waist and her expression darkened. He made sound and she closed her eyes, when she opened them again they were void of emotion. Sango seemed to vibrate with anger as she looked at her best friend to Naraku.

"I should have them keep you out of my club Naraku," Sango growled taking a step towards him. He laughed at her and turn away, walking straight into the club without even looking back.

"I could just punch that guy," Miroku took Sango's hand to calm her down as I just watched from behind. Who was this guy? What hold did he have over Kagome?

"I know that look, stay out of it Inuyasha," I nodded and followed the couple in. Maybe a night out was just what I needed.

Kagome sat at a table in the back of the VIP lounge with Naraku at her side, along with multiple other girls who clung to him like honey. Honey may be the wrong word for them, that implied that they were sweet but these girls were part of the low ranking demons, the one's who were out to climb the social ladder of protection and power. They were more like sludge.

"She is bound to show herself tonight Kagome," Naraku said before sipping his drink while scanning the room. She nodded and continued to look around for herself. She knew there was little to no chance of finding the other half of the jewel on the priestess but she had to come at Naraku's call. Sometimes she was sure he had her accompany him on outings just to annoy her. Her eyes fell upon a silver hair demon, the same one who had been watching them at the Wondering Room earlier that day. His gaze locked with hers as Sango and Miroku chatted away next to him.

_How does Sango know him?_ She wondered and tore her eyes away from him to look through the sway of bodies on the dance floor. She doubted that a high priestess would be a regular at these night clubs Naraku kept dragging her to. If he didn't own her soul she'd purify him in a flash and rid herself

of his presence, but unfortunately he did so she was doomed to follow him around anytime he asked her to, which was becoming more frequent.

"Try to enjoy yourself Kagome," he whispered into her ear making her cringe on the inside. She had learned her lesson in displaying her dislike for him outwardly, a daily reminder of it in the form of scars. She nodded her head and swirled the straw that stuck out of her drink before downing it. This had been how she got through most of her days, dulling her senses in alcohol but unfortunately it never lasted long. Her spiritual powers burned away any contaminates in her body, wonderful for flu season horrible when you were trying to drown yourself in the vodkas of the worlds. She became alert again as she felt him tense. _I feel her too,_ she thought sliding from the booth and stalked her way towards the source of power.

Moving through the crowd she identified each pin point of power she felt. Scattered throughout the club was the band of seven disguised by Kaede's pendents to blend in, their power was a dull throb compared to Naraku's at her back. Miroku's spiritual power was barely a blip, nearly unrecognizable due to the dog demon's radiant aura near his. A pure power pulsed near the back entrance, it called out to her own, luring her in the correct direction.

"I didn't realize Naraku had a priestess on his payroll," she gasped and turned towards the voice. Her replica stood yards away yet sounded like she was only inches from her. She could see the glow under the girls clothes indicating where the jewel was. "You will never complete the jewel for him, I will not allow it."

"That isn't you choice priestess," something flashed in her eyes and Kagome knew she had angered her.

"Do not call me priestess as if it is an insult, you are one as well Kagome," suddenly she was standing inches from her face. Kagome gasped but did not back down, feeling Naraku near her, his evil aura burning along her back.

"I gave up that title long ago," she whispered feeling a lump in her throat.

"Kikyo, so nice of you to join us," Naraku placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders and smiled at the priestess.

"Good to see the both of you again," his nails dug into Kagome's shoulders making her tremble. "I see your minion didn't tell you I sought her out recently."

"Kagome seems to have failed in divulging that bit of information," Kikyo smiled at them both.

"At that time I did not realize she was working for you as I had sought her out for help to claim what you had that is rightfully mine," Naraku chuckled and pulled Kagome closer to him, "nothing you offer me will make me turn the sacred jewel to you." Kagome felt a pull in her gut. She had done just that, she had done one better. She had gone to Naraku without any prompting to bargain with him, sold her soul to the devil himself.

"Kikyo!" all three of them turned to see the silver haired demon pushing his way through the crowd to get to them.

"Inuyasha," she looked pained as she whispered his name. Suddenly Kikyo was engulfed in white flames, blinding everyone and disappearing.

"Kikyo wait!" Kagome felt his aura brush against her's as he reached out into the flames to grab her. _I didn't know!_

"No!" Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "you will be purified." _Half-demon?_ He yanked away from her as the light died down. He looked around frantically, and as he did so Kagome felt Naraku's nails bite into her shoulder and the world spin and the floor fell from under her.

I looked around, all three of them had disappeared before his eyes. He had sensed Kikyo while downing shots with Miroku. Sango had left to help someone in the back with inventory, the whole reason they had come tonight. Once I had spotted her talking to Kagome and Naraku I knew I had to go help her. Sango's warning about Naraku being the epitome of evil kept playing in my head as I tried pushing I way through the crowd. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I reached for Kikyo.

When Kagome had grabbed onto my arm I felt a mixed power course through my body. She definitely had a type of spiritual power, but it was tainted now. It most likely came from being in close contact with Naraku for a prolonged period but it felt deeper then that. Was she in love with him? That monster that was after Kikyo? I shook my head to clear those thoughts as I slowly made my way back to Miroku who was leaning close to Sango, filling her in I assumed.

"Inuyasha, are you ok? Kikyo looked like she was going to purify you," Sango reached out to me, feeling along my arms for any damage. I just laughed a sad laugh and shook my head.

"I'm fine, I just don't understand what Naraku wants with Kikyo," I muttered and sat back down at the bar.

"I don't know but I think I can find out once I see Kagome again," Sango glanced back at Miroku, "will you come stay with me tonight? She's bound to show up in the next 24 hours," Miroku wiggled his eyebrows.

"Of course I'll stay with you tonight,"

"On the couch you lecher," Sango snapped and turned towards me, "you're more then welcome to come too, my love seat is pretty comfortable and I know you must be dying to get some answers."

"I'll come over for a little while, keep Miroku in line until Kagome gets there," I smiled at them. I hadn't realized they didn't live together. From what Sango had told me her and Miroku had been dating on and off since high school, so I was surprised to find out Kagome was Sango's roommate.

"Let me get my stuff and check in with the crew in the back and we'll head out," she darted off without waiting for a reply.

I hoped Kagome would come home soon. I always feel useless waiting around, especially now that I know Kikyo is in some kind of trouble. Sighing and signal the bar tender for one last drink, it was going to be a long night.

"You dare defy me again!" Kagome gasped in pain and Naraku lashed her again with one of his tentacles. She would not show him pain, she would not cry because of him again. His true form was hideous, she longed for his concealment charm again. One tentacle wrapped around her waist, lifting her high into the air to face him. She made a small noise as she felt some ribs crack, all the while maintaining eye contact with him. "I may have taught you to well my little priestess."

"I-didn't-know," she bit out between gasping for air, "I hadn't seen her before."

"And you just happened to forget that you ran into a priestess that carried the sacred jewel as well?" he hissed in her face before tossing her to the ground. Kagome stayed on her hands and knees struggling to breath. Multiple lashes decorated her back and arms. An angry red and purple bruise was forming across her cheek from his initial strike.

"She didn't say she had any of the jewel," she wheezed, "she only asked me to aid her in getting the one you have."

"The one you wear," he yelled striking her again. Kagome went flying across the room into the wall. Finally showing a sign of emotion she cried out as she slumped to the floor. Glaring up at him from under her bangs she spat out a mouthful of blood.

"The power of the jewel is concealed and you know that, you made it that way Naraku," his eyes flashed a bright purple before descending on top of her.

"I will teach you, and next time you will remember my lesson."

"Kagome!" Sango screamed running up the steps to Kagome's fallen form. Miroku and I were right behind her. Sango cradled her friend and wept, burying her face into her hair. "No, no, no, what did he do to you?"

"Sango let me see her," Miroku gently pried Sango away from Kagome and checked for a pulse as he nodded in satisfaction, "it's thready but there. Help me get her inside Inuyasha." I nodded and scooped her up as Miroku unlocked the door for a semi-hysterical Sango. He quickly maneuvered throughout the house gathering the necessary supplies to clean her up.

"Why can't we take her to the hospital? Call the police! Naraku has to be stopped, he's gone to far this time," Sango was pacing the living room muttering to herself as Miroku laid out a sheet on the couch for me to lay Kagome on. I gently put her down and quickly started to assess her wounds. Using a claw I sliced open her shirt and sucked in my breath, "oh God." I heard Sango squeak before running from the room. Kagome's stomach was a bloody mess, she had a gaping hole through her abdomen which was slowly threading back together. _How? She's only a priestess._ I thought as I ripped away the rest of her shirt to inspect her arms.

"Oh my," Miroku mumbled as he handed me a wet cloth looking a little pale.

"If you can't handle this go ahead and leave, I can take care of it," he reluctantly nodded and headed into the back of the apartment to sit with Sango. I hadn't expected either of them to be the queasy type, but then again I doubt they had ever seen someone they knew this badly injured. After being alive for a couple hundred years you've seen it all, but the rate she was healing for a human was impeccable. After dressing her abdominal wound I carefully rolled her to her side to look at her back. At least a dozen gashes were visible through the blood, so I set to work on those. About 45 minutes later I had Miroku double up her sheets on her bed and had tucked her away for recovery.

As a group we moved to the living room in silence, the only sound audible was Sango's quiet hiccups. I couldn't understand why Naraku would do something like this to her. Wasn't she practically his mate? He had heard about dominant mates but not to this extreme.

"Why don't you guys get some rest, I'll stay up as long as I can to check on her," Sango and Miroku nodded and Sango gripped Miroku's hand and pulled him to her room with him. Guess Iwould be getting the couch tonight. The bloody sheets had been removed and everything was spotless as normal. I sighed leaning back and rested my eyes shut, I remained that way for a few hours Early morning was approaching, the sky outside was lightening from pitch black to a smokey blue.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up startled at Kagome's weak voice. She was standing in her black bra and matching underwear with one arm wrapped around her battered torso and the other supporting her against the wall. We had been to afraid to try and dress her with the wounds she had. All swelling in her face had gone down and all that was left was the ugly discoloration of bruises. My heart ached as I imagined it being Kikyo standing in front of me like this. _Naraku better not have touched her_.

"You shouldn't be standing," I rushed over to her to help her to the couch but she shrugged me off.

"That's not answering my question," she gritted her teeth as she limped towards the sofa. I could smell pain mixed with worry in her scent as she passed by me. I sighed and forced her to accept my help in lowering herself onto the couch.

"My name is Inuyasha," she looked up at me curiously. I'm never one to be shy but I squirmed under her intense stare.

"You're a half-demon," I huffed in agitation. I had been dealing with that exact line for hundreds of years now, it was no surprise this girl would say the same thing.

"So what?" I nearly growled. She smirked then grimaced as she tried adjusting herself.

"At the club, I grabbed your arm," she took a deep breath before continuing, "your aura was...amazing." I blinked at her in surprise. I had expected an insult, something along the lines of 'you filly half-breed get your tainted hands off of me' not 'you're amazing'. "Don't let it get to your head, I'm intrigued that's all." I scoffed and sat across from her in the love seat. I watched as she leaned her head back and concentrated on breathing. "So why are you in my house?"

"Last I recalled it was Sango's house also," she smirked and nodded, "what happened to you." Her dark brown eyes glared at me before trying to sit up.

"Thanks for bandaging me up," she muttered as she tried to push herself off the couch. I jumped up and gently pushed her back down, receiving another glare, "I'm trying to get up."

"And I'm trying to get answers but you're making it hard,"

"That's what I'm good at," I blushed then growled at her.

"Listen I get that you don't want Sango endangered by your sick relationship with Naraku, but that priestess you two were cornering is my girlfriend and I need to know what you did to her," Kagome laughed and sat back again.

"We didn't do anything, did you see us go up in blinding white light? No, so that implies we left separately,"

"Implies but doesn't say for sure,"

"I did not see Kikyo after that last night," I let out the breath I was holding. It wasn't proof positive that nothing had happened to her, but at least I knew she hadn't suffered the same fate at Kagome. "Now if that is all you stayed for you can leave so I can get dressed, since some lecher didn't give me any clothes."

"Eh, sorry about that," I rubbed the back of my head and stood up, offering her a hand up. She looked at it for a moment before shaking her head, "listen you're hurt, you may be healing nearly as fast as a demon but you still had a hole in your stomach."

"What?" she frantically tore at her bandages, yanking them away and gasped in surprise. I gulped, the entire hole had healed over, no scar what so ever. "Damn him." sighing she looked back at me, "it's not that I'm being stubborn not taking your help, I'm weak now and your aura is a bit much to handle when I touch you."

"Oh," I rubbed the back of my head watching her struggle to get up, "so how does the whole I'm a human but heal like a demon work?"

"That falls in the need to know category," she finally righted herself, "still hurts like hell though even though everything is closed up."

"Kagome?" Sango's sleepy voice came from down the hall. She stepped into the living room, a look of relief flooding her face. She threw her arms around Kagome ignoring the pained groan she emitted. "You had us so worried Kagome!"

"I can tell from how you were tucked in bed wearing your flannels and Inuyasha here stayed up half the night," Sango stuck her tongue out at her and hugged her again, "okay, okay lets not sufficate me, I'm the walking wounded here." That caused Sango to look down at her practically naked friend then glared at Inuyasha.

"You didn't dress her?"

"I wasn't taking a page from Miroku's book on that one, I figured it would be safest to not move her more then necessary," I defended myself.

"What happened to your wounds?" Kagome stiffened and glanced down at her stomach, "Kagome..."

"I don't know Sango," I could smell her lie before she even completed it. Had she been participating in some type of dark magic to give herself healing abilities? I hope she knew it was dangerous to steal demon abilities. "Just go back to bed with Miroku, I'll be here when you wake up." Sango reluctantly nodded and went back into her room. I started for the door but paused when I felt her eyes on my back. Turning around I saw her leading against the wall with a look of hatred on her face.

"I didn't steal any demonic abilities, worry about yourself and I will worry about me," she turned and walked away.

Most of the next day I spent pacing my apartment in thought. _Kagome read my mind,_ I thought as I darted around the coffee table grabbing my coffee on the way. _She heals like a demon, can read minds, what else can she do?_ A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts. I pulled the door ready to rip someone's head off but bit my tongue.

"We need to have a conversation," Kagome pushed past me in a wave of lilac scented air. She looked like a completely different person today then she had yesterday. Dressed in a white and yellow knee length sun dress and simple white flats. She sat down on my couch and pinned me with a glare. "I heard you spoke to Sango about my healing."

"With good cause it seems since you don't look like you were just found half dead at your front door," she pointed at me and made a 'humph' sound.

"That shouldn't have happened and it won't again. I don't need Sango poking her nose in where it doesn't belong. I will not let my sacrifices be for nothing just because a little puppy like you started sniffing around." anger coursed through me. Did she realize she was putting other people's lives at risk and they deserved to know what was going on around them? "No they don't deserve to know, it's my business and this was the first time I brought it home with me."

"Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"Stay out of my head," I growled, "you were threatening Kikyo last night and she is my world, stay away from her." I suddenly found myself slammed up against the wall with little 115pound Kagome holding me up by the throat.

"I don't take orders from you," her eyes flashed purple quickly before releasing me and stumbling back with a hand on her head.

"Are you okay?" I rubbed my neck as I watched her pull herself back together. The cold glint in her eyes from a moment ago was gone, replaced with a blank stare. I could only tell she was feeling remorseful by her scent.

"Keep Kikyo in line and away from Naraku, it'll be for the best for both of you," she started for the door but I grabbed her arm. I tingling sensation raced through my arm causing me to let go.

"Did you really just try to purify me?" I balked shaking my arm to rid myself of the feeling. She gave me a weak smile and a one shoulder shrug.

"Wasn't my intention," she opened the door and left, leaving her scent behind.

Kagome took a moment for her eyes to adjust as she stepped into the Wondering Room's dark lighting from the sunny summer outside. Finding Sango wasn't hard, she was busy smacking away wondering hands as she delivered drinks. She walked up and took a seat at the bar, making sure she had a view of the entire room before getting completely comfortable.

"Hey!" Sango came back around and plunked a glass of water down in front of her with a huff, "It's already been a long day and it's not even half way over."

"Tell me about it," she sipped the water and sighed. Nothing like nearly bleeding to death to make you enjoy the simple things in life. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Just movie night with Miroku, why? I thought you had things to do with Naraku, like hmm I don't know, every night?" Kagome rolled her eyes and Sango and took another sip. _Mmm._

"He's off on a business trip for a little while,"

"That would explain the change in attire," Sango fluttered her hand around to indicate Kagome's dress. She sighed as a group of business men walked in and signaled her. "I'll be back. Hey gentlemen!"

Kagome watched as Sango walked over to the table of men and started flirting away with them. She was always guaranteed a good tip when large groups like this came in. She smiled to herself thinking of all the tip jars at home that were filled to the brim. It was their dream trip money that had been saving up since they moved in together when Kagome was a fresh faced 18-year-old. Before Naraku had changed everything in her life for good.

"Well look who it is," she looked up at me and groaned.

"Are you stalking me?" she glared at me as I took the seat next to her. I flashed her a dazzling smile and rested my elbow on the counter to look at her.

"Keeping tabs is more like it," I gave Sango a little wave as she flashed me a confused look at sitting next to her best friend, "I haven't seen or spoken to Kikyo since last night."

"And how is that my problem?"

"You and your boyfriend keep tabs on her regularly obviously, I need you to tell me where she is, other wise you've just earned yourself a new traveling companion," being a cheerful blackmailer was easier then I thought it would be. She rolled her eyes and took another sip of water.

"Not my boyfriend, and I'm not GPS, I don't know where Kikyo is at every second of the day. Besides I didn't even know who we were looking for until last night," I watched as she visibly stiffened, eyes widening just a fraction that would have gone unnoticed by anyone else. I looked up at the door as a tall, tan black haired man walked in. He wore a plain white shirt and blue jeans with a pair of sunglasses, nothing ominous about him but Kagome's scent reeked of fear. He removed his glasses, blue eyes looking me over before settling on Kagome, his mouth formed a small smirk. "I have to go." She left, speed walking towards the door. The man reached out and gripped Kagome's arm, lowering his head and speak low in her ear. She nodded and left the mystery man to walk up to me.

"Inuyasha," I rose an eyebrow as he slid into the seat next to me, "why do I keep finding you and Kagome together? First earlier today, now here,"

"Well if you weren't spying on me maybe you wouldn't always see us together," I went to get up but he got into my way, "move."

"Do you even know who I am? Such a lowly half-breed would never dare speak to me this way," I narrowed my eyes at him. There was nothing memorable about this guy. He looked like over half the guys in the city.

"Where'd Kagome go?" I looked back as Sango came back to the bar, a tub full of dirty dishes under her arm resting on her hip.

"I had some errands for her," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she just rolled her eyes in disgust. I watched as this stranger leaned closer to Sango and gave her what I could only assume was suppose to be a dashing smile. "I am here for your visual pleasure though lovely Sango."

"I'd rather have Kagome back thank you,"

"Didn't know you preferred things that way," his eyebrows shot up and Sango scowled at him. He chuckled and put his sunglasses back on, "I'll be keeping her busy for most of the day, so don't expect her back anytime soon." he gave me one last head nod before striding out the door. Sango made a noise of disgust while rather roughly tossing the glasses into the sink at the bar to be cleaned.

"That stupid, stupid..._thing_ gets under my skin so much, he's nearly as bad as Naraku himself! Why can't Kagome just have one day to herself? Did you know she hasn't had one day where she didn't have to run off to do Naraku's bidding in over a year?" she seemed to be talking to me but I was pretty sure she was really talking to herself, "A year! I know Kagome thinks she owes him her life but gratitude can only go so far, and if you ask me," which I hadn't, "she defiantly has paid him back."

"What do you mean she thinks she owes him her life?" I rose an eyebrow at Sango when she looked at me with a slightly astonished look. She had forgotten I was even here, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well I guess I could tell you," she worried her bottom lip then fluttered her hand in the air, "oh it's no big deal if you know I suppose. About a year and a half ago Kagome was dating this guy, well demon actually, named Kouga. He was the leader of the local wolf tribe, real handsome guy who treated Kagome like she was his whole world. He had even talked about making her his mate once." Something in my gut tightened at that thought. Kagome as someone's mate? Why didn't that sit very well with him, "Anyway, they were on their way to meet Kagome's parents at their vacation rental with her little brother Souta when someone rammed their car from behind. It was the rivaling tribe coming after Kouga and Kagome and her brother had been caught in the middle of it. The car was ran off the road, completely totaled, and she said that she had been trapped in the car for sometime when Naraku found them. She said that he saved them and she owed him her's and Kouga's and Souta's life, but I don't understand really. I mean they didn't even have to go to the hospital but Kagome was never the same after that day."

"What happened with this...Kouga?" even saying his name just didn't feel right. Sango's eyes saddened.

"They didn't last, I say he had a mental break down and was sprouting off all this ridiculous stuff at Kagome, calling her the devil's mistress and other strange names and accusations like that," she shook her head and sighed, "I thought Kagome was going to be devastated by that but she was already so wrapped up in Naraku it seemed like she barely noticed Kouga's ridiculous behavior."

"So they never mated?"

"That's all you got from that story? No they never mated you crazy man," Sango threw a dish rag at me but I swatted it away before it hit me. "Why do you even care if she's a mated women or not? And shouldn't you be able to tell, you know, sniff her or something."

"I do not sniff people," I scowled at her. I scented the air, completely different from sniffing! "I was just curious is all."

"When are you and Kikyo going to do that anyway huh?" she winked at me and I had to fight not to blush. She had to be crazy to bring that up to me.

"Feh, wench I don't talk about that kind of stuff with anyone...who was the guy who took Kagome?"

"Bankotsu," Sango nearly spat, "Naraku's right hand man, well next to Kagome it seems. He and his brothers came to town not to long ago and he's nearly as obsessed with Kagome as Naraku himself. Naraku is dangerous as is but that guy is just a creep."

"Oh how you speak sweet nothings of my brother Sango," I looked back as another man walked up to us. He was dressed similarly to Bankotsu but instead of long black hair he was sporting a clean shaven head and periwinkle blue eyes. "I was sent to fetch Kagome, but I see Bankotsu beat me to it."

"Yes Ren, he did."

"I told you my name is not Ren, it is Renkotsu," his voice was stern but a smirk flashed across his lips, eyes crinkling just a little in the corners, "that brother of mine is going to get his heart broken by your friend Sango."

"You know perfectly well she has no interest in him, and she's made that clear to him, somehow your brother has deluded himself into thinking he has a chance and if a broken heart doesn't kill him Naraku will," Renkotsu's eyes darkened, all mischief wiped from his face at the mention of his bosses name. "I swear if he tries to bring her down with him I will personally had him his heart, and you can quote me on that."

"So fierce for a human, I think you were born the wrong species Sango," he smirked again and pushed away from the bar, "if you see Bankotsu again let him know I don't appreciate him taking on my jobs, it makes me look bad." Sango nodded and I watched him walk away, completely ignoring me. That didn't settling well with me, but then again a lot of things weren't settling well with me lately. Why had I even cared if Kagome was mated or not? I was with Kikyo, wherever she was at the moment.

"You didn't seem to disgusted with him," she glanced at me as she wiped down the counter and shrugged.

"He's not so bad, out of the 7 of them he's the most tolerable," she waved as her replacement walked in and headed towards the back, "he's not obsessed with Kagome and actually tries to keep Bankotsu away from her, so he's okay in my book."

"I thought Kagome tried keeping her Naraku life away from you?"

"She does, but those guys are like her keepers, if Naraku doesn't come to get her they do, or they'll drop her off or personally bring her instructions from Naraku, because apparently he doesn't trust the phone lines," she rolled her eyes, "Hey Yura, thanks for coming in early."

"No problem!" her co-worker came bouncing up to her. She had her black hair cut in a short bob with a vibrant red headband that matched her lipstick. Her eyes were a reddish brown reminding me of dried blood. She smiled at me, leaning on the counter and batted her eyelashes at me, "are you going to stay and keep me company too sweetie?"

"Feh, no. I'm leaving with her," I jerked my head towards Sango, who stifled a giggle at Yura's crestfallen face.

It was nice to have friends again, they were such entertainment.

Kagome flicked her hand in the air as a way of waving goodbye to Bankotsu. He had overstayed his welcome in her presence today and had done a thorough job of annoying her. Every other turn she took he was touching her, running his hand along her side or a finger along her jaw. She was ready to snap his finger off the next time he brought it even anywhere close to her again. Sighing she headed up the stairs to her and Sango's house. She paused and leaned in against the door listening inside.

_Really?_ She growled in her mind. Just what she needed, hadn't she suffered enough today? Hadn't she had enough of unwanted male visits for one day? She was almost looking forward to Naraku's return just to keep her busy and away from unwanted attention. _Now or never,_ she opened and door and was assaulted by the welcoming scent of buttered popcorn and a chorus of laughter. Pausing she took in the sight before her.

Sango and Miroku were curled around each other on the sofa surrounded in a plush green blanket with Kirara, Sango's fire demon cat, curled up next to them on her own puffy pink pillow. Inuyasha was sprawled across the floor with a giant bowl of popcorn in front of him. Her heart ached at the sight, longed to be able to be part of their carefree world.

Yes Inuyasha had his womanly troubles with Kikyo, but surely once Kikyo gave Naraku what he wanted he would look the other way from her and leave them at peace. But they didn't have this burden on their shoulders, the weight of their brother's life crushing them into the ground, into hell with Naraku. She mentally shook the thought from her mind, she had made the deal, she would honor it with no regret if it meant her brother could live, love and breathe still.

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted causing everyone to look up at her, "we didn't know you would be back so soon so we started without you."

"I actually wasn't aware it was a group event," she replied closing the door behind her.

"It wasn't suppose to be, but with Kikyo missing still we invited Inuyasha to join us and I thought you would be home sooner with Naraku out of town," Sango explained, "not like a double date or anything!" Kagome rolled her eyes and plopped herself down in her favorite over stuffed arm chair she used to read in.

"Popcorn?" she met eyes with Inuyasha and felt something pull deep inside her gut. Something about his golden eyes called to her, ever since she had seen him for the first time watching her at the Wondering Room. She tried hard to ignore it but the more he was around the stronger it grew. _It's probably just a reaction to another male demon so close to me, _she thought before shaking her head and tearing her eyes away from him and onto the screen. _Yes that is all it is._

I eventually made it onto the couch with Sango and Miroku by the end of the movie, kicking their pesky kitten onto the floor. The invitation to their movie night had surprised me. Before Kikyo, I was alone most of the time, so to be included was a nice change. I thought after having that moment with Kagome the atmosphere would had changed but instead it stayed the same, if not more enjoyable. Her laugh was refreshing and I could tell by the looks Sango and Miroku kept giving each other that it had been a long time since they had heard it. She had tucked herself away on the chair and remained there for all 3 movies. Every time I had glanced at her it got harder to look away. I chalked it up to her looking so much like Kikyo.

I felt guilty for not looking for Kikyo. After what had happened the other night I should have been going crazy out of my mind looking for her, but I couldn't seem to muster up the energy to do so. Kagome had said they didn't leave with her, so I knew she was okay. _But Naraku is gone,_ a small voice inside my head whispered and I looked at Kagome again. She had fallen asleep, head resting on the arm of the chair. She looked like the angel of death while she slept. Instead of her light sundress she had been sporting when she paid me a visit at home and when I followed her to the Wondering Room she was now in black leggings and a long baggy black sweater. She had even put on some dark eyeshadow making her look paler then she already was. The only color on her was her neon green socks. _Why am I so drawn to her?_ I pondered while continuing to watch her.

"I have a camera you know," I jumped and looked back at Sango who was giving me a sad smile, "I warned you Inuyasha, you don't want to get involved with her."

"I'm not getting involved Sango," it took everything I had not to look back at Kagome once more, but the knowledge of Sango watching me helped a little. "Besides for someone who is her best friend you sure do have some strange warnings against her wouldn't you say?"

"I don't know much about her life, just the small glimpses that she'll give me, and from what I have seen it is better if you stay away until she works out her business," the sad smile graced her lips again.

"Sango, I'm with Kikyo and I am happy with her," I glanced over as Kagome stirred. Her breathing was still steady so I knew she had not woken up. Sango ran her fingers through Miroku's hair, who had fallen asleep and was snoring softly as the credits rolled from our movie.

"Our hearts want what they want," she mumbled before shaking Miroku lightly. He snorted before waking up, "let go to bed love." he nodded and stretched before giving me a goofy grin.

"Thanks for hanging out with us," he pulled Sango up from the couch. Sango looked between Inuyasha and Kagome a few times before locking eyes with me again.

"You can stay tonight if you don't want to go home this late," I glanced at the digital clock on the DVD player, it's bright red numbers read 2:27 am. I nodded and Sango moved over to Kagome and shook her lightly. She groaned and swatted away the person who had the nerve to try and wake her. Mumbling incoherent things she tried to snuggle deeper into the chair but she shaking persisted and she eventually forced her eyes open. "Come on Kagome, time for bed." She yawned and stretched, wincing at the various cracks that emanated from her bones.

"Okay, I'm up," she mumbled dragging herself from the chair. She looked like she barely had enough energy to shuffle the short way down the hall to her room, but the sound of her door opening and closing let me know she had made it. Sango and Miroku said goodnight one last time before heading down the hall themselves to Sango's room

I laid back, pulling the blanket up over my body. Kirara jumped up onto my stomach, curling into a ball and began to purr. It amazed me how much she seemed to like me, I was a dog demon after all, didn't she have a natural urge to hate me? I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything or anyone but Kagome. No one else had understood what she had said, but I did and it didn't bode well for either of them if I were to heed Sango's warning.

_ Inuyahsa._

Could she possibly feel that same draw to me as I do to her?


	3. Chapter 3

The week without Naraku had gone by entirely to fast for Kagome's liking. After movie night she hadn't seen much of the band of seven, which made her rather happy. A week without Bankotsu was like a week in paradise. Instead she had spent the week enjoying what was left of her summer vacation with Sango, doing normal 21-year-old things like shopping, renting sappy chick flicks and make overs with margaritas. It saddened her to think that in just a few hours her life would go back to being Naraku's errand girl.

She snuggled in deeper to her bed not wanting to leave the warmth just yet. Overnight the air conditioner had turned their sweltering hot house into an igloo. Sighing she let her thought drift away and land on a silver hair half demon. She knew she shouldn't let herself get infatuated with him, especially when Kikyo had returned in his life and he exited hers. Still something called to her within him. Of course she could have blamed it entirely on intrigue due to the strength of his aura. No half demon should have an aura that powerful, yet there he was, energy emanating from him anytime she got within 5 feet of him, licking along her own aura. A priestess' aura should clash with any demons, it should automatically try to purify it, but her's welcomed Inuyasha's. Whenever he got to close it felt like her aura was reaching out to his, trying to wrap it around herself like you would a favorite blanket on a cold winters night.

Shaking her head she attempted to dispel those thoughts. Pushing away the covers she stretched and sat up, looking across the room at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled, red indentations across her face and arms from the covers, and bright purple eyes starred back at her, the glow making her skin eerily white. Blinking a few times her eyes bled back to brown and she sighed.

The purple glow had been reoccurring more and more lately, usually when she'd first wake up or get angry. Sango had commented on it once while she was in a heated argument with Inuyasha the day Kikyo returned, since then she had been trying to remain calm to avoid having to explain anything to her. Her cellphone lite up and played a small alert tone, indicating she had a text message. Reaching over she flipped her cell open.

_Ready for the great return?_

She rolled her eyes and flipped it closed. Maybe having to see Bankotsu would be a good thing, maybe she could take out her frustration on him. She shouldn't even be frustrated, especially not about _him_.

I sat on my couch listening to Kikyo shower. She had been spending the night since her return from wherever she had been. She hadn't said much in the last 4 days, just that she was glad to be home. When I questioned where she had been her only reply was that she was back and now could discard my fake priestess. I didn't understand what she had meant, but Kagome was sure livid when she heard Kikyo had said that.

I hadn't seen Kagome since Kikyo's return, even when I went to see Sango she wouldn't tell me anything. Not that I was desperate to know about her, just curious. It wasn't every day that you come across a girl with a gaping hole in her stomach that healed in less then 5 hours. Not only that but also the hostility between Kikyo and Kagome was unnatural. Kagome literally seemed to hiss at the mention of the priestess returning.

"What's on your mind?" I glanced back as Kikyo came walking in towel drying her hair. She was sporting a tank top and a pair of my sweat pants. She had come back thinner then I had ever seen her. When she first showed up at my door she had looked sickly, but the longer she was here the better she started to look.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you back," I pulled her into my lap and smile at her. She gave me a caring smile back before sliding off onto the couch next to me and continued to dry her long hair. I could feel her distance but didn't want to pry, something told me she hadn't had it easy the last few days. She'd come around eventually but it had to be on her own time. "I was thinking about going out for lunch today, did you want to come with me?" she gave me a smile and nodded.

"That would be nice, where did you have in mind?"

"The Wondering Room?" her look darkened and she stood up abruptly.

"Am I not enough for you Inuyasha? Must you chase over that fake priestess?" she threw her towel at me with a small sound of rage, "did I come back at an inconvenient time for you? Were you in the middle of replacing me with..with...that _thing_."

"Calm down Kikyo!" I ducked as she threw a pillow at my head, "stop it! What is wrong with you?" A vase followed that sentence, shattering all over the floor. I could smell her tears but at this moment I couldn't bring myself to care, all I wanted to know was why she was acting so crazy.

"Do you just want me to leave again? I can disappear again so you can be with her!" I just looked at her as she broke down crying, crumpling to the floor in a heap. "Don't touch me!" she jerked away as I reached a hand out to her. I didn't know what to do or what to think.

Kikyo had never been the jealous type, or the violent type either. She never showed much emotion other then love and compassion. Seeing her crying and throwing things was a shock to me. She looked up at me and I gasped. Her eyes were glowing purple, the same way Kagome's had when she attacked me. Suddenly she was on top of me, clawing at my eyes and hitting me. I covered my face with my arms, my ears pinned against my skull as she screamed at decibels no human should be able to reach. Just as quickly as she was on me she was gone. I looked up to see her smash into the wall across the living room and Kagome standing above me. She looked down at me at her eyes faded from purple to brown and held out a hand to me. She yanked me up before walking over to Kikyo and squatting down next to her. She nudged her as Bankotsu and Renkotsu came walking in. They looked around before their eyes fell on me, Bankotsu's eyes narrowed as he took a step closer to Kagome.

"What is going on here damnit?" I roared racing over to Kikyo, nearly knocking Kagome over, "what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to get her back," Renkotsu jerked his head towards Kikyo, "the boss wasn't finished with her yet. That's why she's...weird."

"She's fine, just leave," I growled cradling Kikyo against my chest. I glared at Kagome but she only gave me a sad look and a small shake of her head.

"Inu...yasha," Kikyo mumbled looking up at me. I saw tears in her eyes, that were back to their normal brown. I shook my head and shushed her.

"I'll get you to a hospital they'll find out what's wrong with you," I stood up but found all 3 of them blocking my way. "Move."

"We can't do that Inuyasha," Kagome said in a calm voice. She took a step towards me and I snarled at her. My demon side was coming out even though I knew Kagome, I knew she wouldn't hurt Kikyo. But then again did I know? She does work for Naraku. "Inuyasha listen to me, she will only get worse if she doesn't get to Naraku soon. I wish...I wish this hadn't happened, but it did and you are only making things worse if you keep her from seeing him."

"He's evil Kagome, how could taking her to him be good for her?" I snapped stepping away from her again. Kagome sighed and looked down. I thought she was going to give up but when she looked back up at me her eyes were purple again. She gave me a sinister smirk and stepped closer to me.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," there was an odd tone in her voice, as if someone else was talking through her. Her hands started to glow a matching purple as she advanced on me. I knew I would have to put Kikyo down to fight her but Kagome's two bodyguards would just snatch her up before I could blink. _The window,_ I glanced at the sliding glass door and back at Kagome. Her eyes followed my same path with another smirk. "Do you think you can out smart me half demon?"

"I will at least try," I darted for the window, attempting to cover Kikyo's body as I crashed through it, ignoring the yells and licking of energy along my back. Kagome had tried to purify me again, but it wasn't as powerful as before, almost as if whatever was possessing her weakened her natural powers. I land with a bone crunching thud on the cement. I groaned and looked up as glass rained down on us. A six story fall would have killed anyone else but not me. I could feel things that were broken start to immediately try to heal. I balked as I looked down at Kikyo, the cuts along her cheeks did not bleed and almost immediately healed. What had that bastard done to her?

Kagome screamed and let loose the power that had been curling inside of her. Everything in Inuyasha's apartment was shredded to pieces as her screamed died down. She felt the power leave her and she stumbled, guilt immediately flooded her. She had had no control over her actions, Naraku's power had possessed her, using her. She felt dirty, guilty and enraged all at the same time. In the last year he had never taken over her body like that, never had his power over thrown her own. _This isn't acceptable._ She turned to Bankotsu and Renkotsu, who had both backed away from her in...fear?

"Are you alright Kags?"

"Don't call me that," she snarled at Bankotsu and stepped towards them, her own warm energy pulsating through her veins, vaporizing the remains of Naraku's possession. "What did he do to me?"

"I don't know Kagome, you need to ask him. I've never seen...Just ask him," Renkotsu tugged on his brother's shoulder to indicate they should leave. Bankotsu turned away reluctantly and followed him out the door leaving Kagome there to fester in her anger.

This had gotten out of hand. She had to find some way to break the ties with Naraku. She could have killed Inuyasha or even Kikyo._ Well can you really kill the dead?_ She shook her head and stared around the living room. Burn marks marred the walls, furniture was torn apart, and the carpet singed. She couldn't believe she had done this much damage. Walking to the balcony window Inuyasha had just escaped from she looked down. Glass and blood littered the sidewalk, surrounded by a growing crowd. _I should get out of here,_ she thought but couldn't bring herself to move.

Where could she even go? According to Sango Inuyasha's only friends were her and Miroku, they were bound to hear what happened here before she even got to them. Her family was out of the question, she would not bring this demon to their door step, his claws were already dug in to deep for her liking. She sighed and headed out the door, might as well as go to the demon himself.

Naraku sat across from Kagome, a look of satisfaction across his face. He motioned for Kagome to sit but she just continued to stare at him in defiance. Chuckling he took a sip of his coffee before clearing his throat.

"You did good today Kagome," she snorted and glared at him.

"What the hell was that Naraku? I'm not one of your puppets! Stay out of my body," she gripped the back of the chair as she nearly yelled at him. His look of satisfaction only grew at her anger. The room was a large office that was located in the center of town.

The walls were a dark brown and the carpets a light tan. His desk looked like it was made of obsidian and had a large leather office chair on one side and two black arm chairs facing him. A clock was projected up on the wall between two abstract paintings. Along the wall behind him was rows and rows of books and ancient scrolls, but not a single window in sight. The only light came from a brightly glowing green on the corner of his desk.

"You did not like the taste of power I gave you?" He stood and walked over to her, stopping only inches away. Reaching out a hand he caressed the side of her face before gripping her neck just tight enough to gain her attention. "Other minions would be at my feet thanking me for bestowing such great power upon them, but not you. Here you are demanding I never give you ultimate strength again."

"That was not ultimate strength," she spat. His hand tightened just a fraction but she ignored it, he had done worse to her, "I will not let you use me to kill people."

"People, or this Inuyasha?" she schooled her features. Naraku would target Inuyasha just to get to her, that she was sure of. "Bankotsu said you seemed quite...fond of him." his nail traced along her jaw, drawing a thin line of blood.

"I'm fond of no one," Kagome's voice held no emotion as he brought his nose to her throat and inhaled deeply. His tongue darted out and tasted her blood and she suppressed a shiver. It was a mystery how she had kept a hold of her sanity after all this time. Every time he was touching her, her spiritual powers fought a battle inside of her. They could not purify him without purifying herself since his power was laced with her own.

"Then why were you not able to destroy him and bring me Kikyo?" he was placing kisses along her jaw and neck now causing her stomach to stage a revolt against her for letting this creature touch her.

"I do not kill innocent people, I will not destroy him because he loves Kikyo and poses an issue in bringing her back into your possession," She grabbed his wrist that was holding her neck and light pink power danced across his hand causing him to recoil. The pain within her was unbearable but worth it if it meant getting distance between them. "I will not hesitate in killing you the next time you think you can use me Naraku, even if it brings about my own death."

Sango stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a look of disbelief in her eyes. I had just got done telling her what had transpired between myself and Kagome. She obviously thought I had lost my mind, which I could almost agree with her since I had brought Kikyo to Kagome's home. I wasn't one to ask for help, but I needed someone I could trust to watch over Kikyo while I sought out Naraku.

"I'm not a babysitter Inuyasha," Sango snapped and settled herself on the arm of the couch, "besides how do you expect me to stop a possessed Kagome?" she said the last part with as much sarcasm she could. I huffed and looked down at Kikyo who was laying on Sango's couch and covered by a big blue blanket.

"Sango I'm asking you to help me,"

She looked from me to Kikyo and back again. Her look held defeat and she shook her head slowly.

"Inuyasha, she's sick, even I can see that. Maybe...maybe..."

"No!" I hissed trying to keep my voice down as Kikyo tossed and turned, "I'm not giving him to her and you insane? You've seen how he treats Kagome, I won't see Kikyo the same way." her eyes held only sadness. I knew why, she thought it was hopeless to keep someone Naraku wanted away from him. Did she feel that way about Kagome? Is that why she is so accepting of what Kagome does?

"She can stay here for now, but I can't guarantee to protect her Inuyasha, if Kagome really is possessed I won't be able to stop her," I nodded and glanced back once more at Kikyo before leaving. Sango sat there for a moment watching the priestess sleep with a frown on her face. Reaching over she picked up her cellphone and dialed a number. "It's me. She's here."


	4. Chapter 4

I was exhausted by the time I got back to Sango's. I had returned to my apartment, which was demolished, to try and track Kagome from there. She was my best bet in trying to find Naraku's where abouts. For someone who was so widely known no one seemed to know where I could find him, but I'm guessing he wanted it that way. I hadn't been able to trail Kagome's scent for very long, only a few miles before it completely disappeared. From there I went looking in all directions using her last known location as a place of reference. Then I tried all the dark and dirty places in the city. Something so evil would dwell in the shadier parts, but still nothing. Now hours later I found myself back here at Sango's. I hoped Kikyo was awake so we could talk and I could get some answers. Using the key Sango had given me before I left I let myself in only to stop and look in horror.

Kagome was standing over Kikyo, who was engulfed in what looked like a purple bubble, while Sango stood across the room. An emotion I couldn't place danced in her eyes as she looked up at me. I growled and charged at Kagome but she quickly flicked her hand at me and I was suspended in air.

"You will not interrupt unless you wish to see your priestess gone," she murmured, her eyes never leaving Kikyo's body. The light from the bubble that cocooned Kikyo bounced off her shiny body suit and matching head band. Her hair laid stick straight down her back, the blue hue it normally had had taken on a purple tint.

Sango walked over and placed a hand on my arm and I dropped to the ground. I glared at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Listen to her Inuyasha, Kagome's a good person,"

"She's working for Naraku! He did this to her,"

"She did it to herself," Kagome snarled turning purple eyes onto me. This time her voice was still her own, no over laying tones to it. "Unless you wish for me to let Naraku complete the ritual you will remain where you are and shut up." she waited until I nodded before she turned back to Kikyo.

She was hovering just slightly above the couch, her hair was surrounding her face, floating in a current of power that radiated within the bubble. Her skin was sickly white but she only looked asleep. No pain registered on her face and her body was relaxed. Kagome was muttering some words in a language I didn't understand, completely ignoring Sango and myself. After another ten minutes the glowing bubble faded and Kikyo was laid on the couch once more. Kagome's eyes returned to brown and she stepped away looking exhausted.

"What were you doing to her?"

"Saving her," she snapped and sank to the floor with a sigh. She shoo'd Sango away and looked up at me, "She's dead Inuyasha." My body went cold while anger boiled to life inside of me at the same time. I had just stood by and watched Kagome kill her! I felt the demon in me start to rise, I could feel its anger, but somewhere in the back of my mind I could feel it's reluctance. It wasn't as mad as my human part, why didn't it want to rip her to shreds? Instead it felt...it felt like it was protecting her?

"Kagome maybe you should elaborate a little before things get out of hand," Sango rushed sensing my anger. I tried to take a deep breath while Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Naraku killed her, but he brought her back almost immediately. She is the walking dead, just like the band of seven," my heart felt like it stopped. Kikyo couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be. I felt her, I heard her heart beat, I kissed her and slept in the same bed with her for multiple nights straight. She couldn't be dead. "According to Naraku he was in the middle of the ritual to infuse his powers into her to keep her living when she escaped. I think Naraku was to afraid he'd lose control and kill her again so he let her leave. I'm...sorry Inuyasha." she motioned towards Kikyo, "I've completed the ritual so she can live...well...you know." she flinched at her own words and looked back up at me.

"She's dead,"

"The living dead," she corrected, very matter of fact like, "I can kill her if you prefer?"

"Kagome!" Sango snapped giving her a disapproving look, "Inuyasha why don't you sit down? I'll get you some water." she busied herself in the kitchen longer then necessary to give them time to talk.

"Why did he kill her if he was just going to..."

"I'm not sure, I wasn't there," she shrugged and pushed herself off the floor, "but he still doesn't have what he wants from her, which is why I'm assuming she is alive."

"What does he want?"

"The other half of the sacred jewel," I gave her a questioning look, "this is all about power Inuyasha, nothing else. Naraku eats up the weak and recruits the strong. The jewel will help him gain the power he needs to...well I don't really know what he wants to do with it. Rule the world sounds to cheesy, so we won't call it that."

"Why aren't you trying to kill me huh?" I felt my spark coming back. So what, Kikyo was dead. She could still be part of my life, obviously the band of seven lived normal lives, so could we. "You tried purifying me again!"

"That wasn't me," for the first time she sounded weak, lost almost. "I'm sorry for that, it won't happen again, I've taken measure to ensure so."

"What does Naraku have on you?"

"He has nothing on me, I owe him my allegiance, but I will only go so far for him and he learned those limits today," I wanted to know more. I wanted to know why she felt she owed him her life, why she felt she had to do all the evil things he asked of her.

"Is it love?" she scoffed and rolled her eyes at me.

"There is no love between Naraku and I," she looked down at Kikyo, "I could never love a monster who could do this. At one point Naraku was my shining star, my hero, but now...he is the devil to me and I am nothing but a loyal minion."

"When Kikyo called you...she called you a fake priestess...what did she mean?" Kagome's eyes flashed purple briefly but faded as quick as it came.

"She feels I use my powers for evil, which in a way I do. I do not consider myself a priestess any longer, which she knows, but I am still a bearer of spiritual powers and will use them as I see fit. Since I do not use them to serve the greater good as she does, I am fake to her." she looked at me and I could have sworn I saw sadness in them. If she was not void of all emotion then it was anger. She seemed like the complete opposite of Kikyo.

"Here's your water Inuyasha," Sango handed me a glass and Kagome a glass, "drink it'll help." Kagome rolled her eyes but took a sip. We all sat in silence all thinking different thoughts.

I had to help Kagome. I knew she could never be as evil as Naraku, and tonight proved it. She wasn't turning Kikyo in, she was helping us, there had to be something there to save. I looked up as I felt her eyes boring into me. I remembered a little to late that Kagome could hear my thoughts and I shrugged. So what if she knew I wanted to save her, it was the right thing to do.

"It's the thing to do if you want to get yourself killed you stupid dog," she growled. Sango looked between us confused.

"She can't read your thoughts?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"No, that's way to creepy. How come you can read his but not mine?" Sango huffed. Kagome shrugged one shoulder and looked away. Lights flashed through the window and a car engine was killed. "Miroku is here." Sango rushed out the door, most likely trying to forewarn Miroku about everything that was going on before he came in.

"So, are you my enemy or my friend?" she just stood there looking at me, rolling the question around in her head. Finally she shook her head and gave me a soft smile.

"I'm neither. I only helped Kikyo because it was the right thing to do, not because I have a soft spot for you two," she looked at Kikyo once more before glancing back at me, "she should wake up soon. If she hadn't run off in the middle of the ritual the first time she would be up and walking around already."

"Are you the walking dead?"

"No," was her small reply.

"Your eyes, they turn purple just like Kikyo's did today, why?"

"It is a sign of Naraku's power within us, it only happens when we harness it. I'm sure now that Kikyo will be back to herself there won't be a repeat episode of the Jerry Springer show anytime soon." I flushed, only slightly embarrassed that she had seen Kikyo trying to hand me my ass earlier. She just shook her head and headed down the hall to her room.

Sango and Miroku came inside finally, chatting about the mundane things that had happened during Miroku's day. I gave them a small smile before moving towards Kikyo. Knowing she was dead through me off a little. Every little change about her now made sense to me. Touching her would cause me to shiver at first, like her body was degrees colder then my own. I had chalked it up to her being gone for almost a week and forgetting what she felt like. _Are you suppose to forget what the person you supposedly love feels like?_ I stifled a growl as I tried to ignore my subconscious.

My world was being turned upside down, nothing was making sense to me anymore. Especially the fact that I hadn't touched Kikyo yet since finding out she was...dead. I noticed Sango and Miroku's conversation had stopped and they were just watching me. I sighed and reached out a hand, gently running my finger tips along her cheek. She felt cold, lifeless. I was amazed I hadn't noticed it before, or had she felt differently before Kagome had completed the ritual?

"Inuyasha?" I looked back at Miroku. His eyes questioned if I was going to be okay, or was I going to run out of the house like a mad man and leave them there to take care of a dead women. _Living dead, _stupid subconscious.

"I'm fine," I replied and moved Kikyo's head and sat down, resting her head back down on my lap. My hands hovered for a moment, unsure what they should do. Did I place them on her like normal or not? Why was this making any difference? I am in love with this women, I shouldn't care if she was brought back to life. Right?

"Kagome told me about your apartment, you can stay here if you'd like for tonight. I don't really know if it's safe for you and Kikyo to stay here after that though, Kagome can only keep this from Naraku for so long," Sango explained wringing her hands around one another. I felt guilty for placing her in this situation. Kagome was her best friend and I was just an acquaintance really, and now I had put her in the middle.

"Thank you Sango, I appreciate what you've done for us. I'll make sure we are out of your hair first thing in the morning," she nodded and they went their own way. Now where we would go first thing in the morning was a mystery to me still.

I watched Kikyo as she sat unmoving across from me on the couch. She had woken up a few hours after everyone had gone to bed. She had started to shriek but swallowed it down almost immediately, since then she had been sitting motionless on the couch. I had tried talking to her, even touching her once but she had put up a barrier around herself to keep me away. It was now 8 in the morning and I could hear the others stirring, any minute now Sango and Miroku would be walking down the hall and still Kikyo sat there like a statue. _She's dead,_ my subconscious kept reminding me, as if I could have forgotten.

"Dead girl say anything yet?" I jumped and looked back at Kagome. How did she keep sneaking up on me, "it comes with the powers." inconvenient mind reading.

"I have a name," finally Kikyo spoke. I felt slightly irritated that she wouldn't talk to me but the minute someone else came into the room she would start up a conversation, "I want you to kill me death servant."

"Kikyo! What are you talking about?" I sprung from my seat, reaching towards her. The only thing I got was a hefty shock and a shove away from her.

"I can't do that, Naraku wants you alive, and so does this chump," she jerked her head in my direction. "You have a second chance, enjoy it."

"This is unnatural, I do not wish to live this way. The secret of the jewel is suppose to remain with me into death," She stood up and took a step towards Kagome. I could feel their auras collide as they got to close to one another. Kagome's eyes flashed purple but did not take any offensive actions towards Kikyo.

"I have my orders priestess, no harm will come to you," Kikyo screeched and threw herself at Kagome. Her powers fell flat, useless against Kagome. She almost looked like she was going to laugh as she finally pushed Kikyo away with one hand. "Save your energy, you can do no harm to me."

"Kill me!" she screamed clawing out at Kagome once more. I stood by watching while feeling completely helpless. With Kikyo's barrier in place I couldn't stop her, not that Kagome needed my help. Every hit Kikyo through at Kagome just seemed to bounce off of her. Finally a look of annoyance spread across Kagome's face.

"Enough!" she back handed her, shattering Kikyo's barrier and sending her flying into my arms, "Run if you do not wish to aid Naraku, I don't care. My part in this deal is done, I will not protect you or harm you."

"What's going on out here?" Miroku came stumbling in, still trying to tie his pajama pants while making his way into the living room. Kikyo looked up at him, something lighting in her eyes.

"A monk, you can lift this curse from me, please," she was suddenly at Miroku's feet practically begging him to end her life. I didn't know what to do, Kikyo had never acted this crazed before. She was normally poised and classy and here she was acting like she should be locked up.

"Not a bad idea," I heard Kagome mutter as she watched in amusement as Miroku stuttered and tried to peel Kikyo off his legs. Kagome walked over to Kikyo placing a hand on the back of her neck and sending a zap of power into her. Kikyo crumpled to the floor in a limp heap.

"You didn't have to do that!" I yelled at her moving Kikyo back to the couch. Kagome shrugged and grabbed Kikyo's legs to help me.

"It's to early for that crap," I just stared at her. Maybe deep down she did have an evil core, "you'll never know will you."

"Ugh just stop that will you? It's getting annoying,"

"Oh like I want to hear your whiny voice in my head all the time, trust me if I could turn it off I would!" I rolled my eyes at her reply and positioned Kikyo more comfortably on the couch. "weren't you leaving first thing in the morning Takahashi?" I blinked at her a few times in surprise. I hadn't told her my last name, though Sango did know it so maybe she had heard it from her. Still it disturbed me a little bit that she seemed to know more about me then I did her.

"I tried but she wouldn't respond to me at all, she didn't say a word until you came out," Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked off into the kitchen. I couldn't help but notice they were wearing essentially the same outfit only Kagome's sweat pants and tank top were both black. _They could be twins. _ "Ouch!" I rubbed my head where an apple had pegged me. Kagome was glaring at me from the kitchen while sipping on her orange juice.

"Could you try not assaulting my friends Kagome?" Sango yawned rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was clad in her dark pink flannel pajamas and matching fluffy slippers.

"Well tell your _friend_ not to insult me,"

"I didn't insult you," I defended.

"Lies, I could never be her twin," she made a sound of disgust and then smiled sweetly at Sango, "I'll try to be nicer."

"Right," Miroku scoffed before pulling Sango to him in a good morning hug. He turned back to me with a concerned look on his face, "what are you going to do about Kikyo?"

"I..." I just looked down at her racking my brain trying to think of what to do with her, "I really don't know Miroku. I mean, I know she doesn't want to live like this but I can't...I couldn't..."

"You aren't expected to Inuyasha," Miroku gripped my shoulder, "this must be a huge shock to her, we just need to give her time in order to come to terms with the facts."

"I don't get why she was fine those first few days," Sango directed her statement to Kagome, who seemed oblivious to what was going on around her as she rummaged through their fridge. We waited in silence for a few moments, all staring at Kagome. Finally tired of feeling 3 sets of eyes on her, Kagome turned around and glared at us.

"Can I help you?" she snapped.

"Why was she fine before and not now?" Sango asked in exasperation. Kagome rolled her eyes before answering.

"How should I know? Denial maybe?" she started to peel her banana, "she left in the middle of the ritual the first time, so who knows what crazy things were going on in her head before I completed it last night."

"Kagome, you are the only one who can help her," Sango started in on her but was immediately shushed. Kagome shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You realize in this situation I'm the bad guy right? You can't ask me for help, it goes against all the super hero vs. villain guidelines," Sango shoved Kagome, "no really! It does, besides Sango I don't know what to do, and giving her what she wants will not only get me in trouble with Naraku but I'm pretty sure lover boy here will try and put me 6 feet under."

"She has that right," I muttered. She rolled her eyes at me before turning back to Sango, who was pleading with her with her eyes.

"Kagome," Miroku started but stopped as the purple glow came back to Kagome's eyes, "never mind."

"Just keep her calm when she wakes up, Inuyasha can try and talk some sense into her, other then that I can't help you," Kagome tossed the peel into the trash can and glanced at the clock, "whatever you decide to do, make it quick, I have to leave to meet Naraku shortly and I won't lie to him if he asks where she is." She left without a second look back. I had no idea what I was going to do. Kikyo was acting like a lunatic and my apartment was trashed, I was frantically racking my brain trying to decide where I could keep her safe.

_Sesshoumaru._

**Author Notes:**

**Thank you to LeLe and Awesumlishus for my first reviews! I haven't written anything in a while so hopefully I'm not doing to much of a bang up job on this one. I'm trying to make my chapters longer but they're still under 5 pages, maybe chapter 6 will be 6 pages! Hey!**

**Anyway! Thank you for everyone who's reading, hope you enjoyed! Oh and I'm also trying to proof read better, I was appalled at how many incorrect words were used in chapter one when I re-read it earlier tonight, fingers were moving faster then my brain.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kikyo sat next to me in silence in my half-brother's sitting room. The walls were pale blue with white molding along the ceiling. We were sitting across from a mirror that ran the length of the wall, Kikyo was staring straight at her own reflection, a look of disgust marring her beautiful features.

I'm not close with my half-brother, far from it. To him I am a worthless half-breed and to me he is a pompous asshole who's pure breed status goes to his head a little to much. When it comes to raw power though, Sesshoumaru is first on my list, and therefore the best person in my mind to protect Kikyo. I huffed and stood up, pacing along the blue and white area rug. He had had his servant Jakken let us in and had kept us waiting here for almost half hour now and I was starting to get restless. If it were just me, and the situation had been different, I would have just stormed further into the house instead of being kept out in his sitting room like an unwanted sales person.

"Sit Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered, a pained look on her face. I hesitantly complied and took a seat again right as Sesshoumaru walked in. He glared at me and then turned his golden eyes onto Kikyo, a mixed expression in his eyes.

"You are-"

"Dead, yes I am," Kikyo finished for him calmly.

"Why?"

"A man named Naraku is after the sacred shikon jewel, in his effort to obtain information regarding the other half that I have I was killed, and then brought back by him and his minion," I flinched at her word choice for Kagome. She may be on the wrong side but she wasn't a minion, she really was a good person in her own way.

"So you have brought this corpse here because..."

"My place is destroyed and Kagome, said minion, knows where I live, she's not safe. I just need you to help keep Kikyo safe until I can figure something out," I didn't like asking him for a favor, but I had no other choice. He stood there looking at me with a blank expression, which clearly said this is not my problem. "Sesshoumaru, I can ask Rin if you'd like me to..." his blank look turned into a glare. Rin was his human mate, and she controlled most of his life. She wouldn't leave Kikyo unprotected like Sesshoumaru would.

"Ask me what?" perfect timing on Rin's behave. A petite brunet peaked around Sesshoumaru with a pleasant smile on her face, "Inuyasha! I haven't seen you in almost a year." She danced around my brooding brother and hugged me forcefully, "you shouldn't let this big oaf keep you away, you can always come visit me." I gave her friendly smile before looking back at Kikyo, who hadn't moved from her position across from the mirror.

"Rin-"

"Fine, she can stay here," Sesshoumaru interrupted. I smirked and offered my hand to Kikyo. She looked up at me, her eyes as blank as Sesshoumaru's. I sighed as she got up while ignoring my hand.

"Rin this is Kikyo, my girlfriend, we'll fill you in on everything."

Kagome was breathing heavily as she ran continuously on a treadmill with her earphones in and music blaring. Her mind was going a mile a minute, mostly consisting of a silver haired half-demon. She shook her head and growled at herself, why was she thinking about him so much? There had been plenty of guys who were actually interested in her that she didn't give two hoots about but she couldn't get Inuyasha out off of her mind. He clearly wasn't interested, he had Kikyo. But he had said he wanted to save her, as if she needed saving. Kagome slowed her speed and gulped some water. It was only a matter of days before Naraku would send her after Kikyo and Inuyasha would realize she was beyond saving. She had lied to Inuyasha about meeting with Naraku that day, she just wanted the sick couple out of her house.

Her cellphone went off, another text message from Bankotsu no doubt. He had been bothering her all day, asking about where Kikyo was and why hadn't she checked in with him. Slowly the messages had become more threatening and less playful, as if that would light a fire under her bum to reply back to him. She slowed to a walk as she debated on answering it. If Naraku really wanted information regarding Kikyo he knew how to contact her, Bankotsu was not needed.

She didn't even see the need for the band of seven anymore, they were becoming more bothersome then helpful in most cases. Naraku probably felt she didn't have enough muscle to intimidate his enemies even though she was the most powerful of his followers. She shuddered at that thought. A follower she was not. At one point she would have given him anything he asked for, even mistaken her gratitude for infatuation, but that was quickly corrected when she witnessed her first death. Naraku was no better then the rival tribe that had tried to kill them that fateful day when Naraku was brought into her life.

There were times like this one where she cursed herself for pleading him to save them. The what if's clouded her mind and nearly suffocated her in guilt. Had she tried to get help elsewhere her life wouldn't be intertwined with him, Souta would be part of her life and Kouga...

"It's the past," she muttered hoping off the treadmill and grabbing her phone. Flipping it open she rolled her eyes.

_Party tonight?_

Leave it to Sango to want to liven things up when she had just tried to kill her new found friend. She knew where she was coming from, college was due to start back up in less then a week and Sango always through a big bash at the end of each summer. Somehow she would have to get out of Naraku duty this year to attend, otherwise there would be trouble to pay tomorrow. Quickly typing a reply she headed for the shower to wash away her sweat and memories.

"A party Sango? Tonight, really?" I sighed into the phone, sparring a glance back at Kikyo and Rin who were happily chatting away in the living room, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? Because some crazy man is after your walking dead girlfriend? Inuyasha did I ever tell you what my family used to do for a living? I know I didn't so I'll go ahead and tell you now, we're demon slayers, so Naraku is not going to be a problem,"

"So let me get this straight, you want me, a half-demon, and my dead girlfriend to walk into a house that is owned by a bunch of demon slayers? How does that solve anything?" I rubbed my head wearily, "wait let me guess Kagome has commissioned you to kill us both with an incentive bonus if it's done publicly?"

"Would I do that?" I chuckled, sad to admit that I really didn't know how to answer her question, "I'm offended." she sniffed.

"Sango I'll think about it. You know things are crazy right now," she agreed and we hung up. How could she think of partying with everything that was going on? Didn't she realize the level of danger Kikyo is in? I didn't even want to entertain the idea of it being a set up. I hadn't known Sango for very long but what I did know from her was that she was a loyal friend, but I still had to figure out which one of us she would be more loyal to, me or Kagome.

"Inuyasha," I looked back as Sesshoumaru walked out onto the balcony with me. A manila folder was hanging loosely in his hand, NARAKU printed in black writing on it's tab. "This is all I could gather on him in such a short notice." He handed it over to me. Flipping it open I skimmed the first page, his basic information was outlined. Age, height, weight, date of birth. Flipping to the second page told a little more in depth information.

_Naraku AKA Onigumo, half-demon, origin unknown. Little verifiable information is available on this half-demon, only that he is very dangerous. He is after the shikon jewel, reasons unknown. Has __several loyal servants, the infamous band of seven just to name a few. His fortress whereabouts is currently unknown, only information available is that the location is within city limits. He has been looking to recruit the aid of a priestess for some time now, reasons unknown._

It went on to list various attacks that he was suspected of organizing on random establishments.

"This is everything? Sesshoumaru I knew this crap already, except that he actually has the aid of a priestess now, Kagome," saying her name sent a chill down my back. I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad one, and that disturbed me. "How is this suppose to be helpful?" He cocked one eyebrow at me with little to no emotion on his face. I knew I was asking him for to much help, he had barely spoken to me in the last year, so why did I expect him to actually put some effort into helping me now?

"Tell me about this Kagome," I blinked a few times. Why would he want to know about her?

"She's...well she looks just like Kikyo. She feels she owes Naraku her allegiance for some reason, something about saving her, it seems complicated. She can harness his powers and intertwine them with her spiritual powers, that seems about it...oh she can read my mind, but only mine for some reason," I noticed his eyes widen a bit but still remained silent. "she doesn't seem to be as bad as him."

"What makes you think this?"

"I don't know, I just can feel it," I mumbled feeling foolish. Here I was practically black mailing him to help me with Kikyo and I was saying hey I trust Kagome because it just feels right. He probably is thinking of a plot to get around Rin's insistence to help me.

"Can you...read her mind?"

"Er, no..." maybe I should reconsider asking for his help.

"But you feel drawn to her? Compelled almost to help her?"

"Why are you asking me this stuff? We're here to help Kikyo," I snapped not liking how close he was hitting to home. The more I was apart from Kagome the stronger the pull to find her became, almost overwhelming me.

"Just answer the question half-breed," he snarled.

"No...yes...I don't know ok? What does this have to do with anything?" I huffed and started to pace. I could see Kikyo from my peripheral vision, her and Rin's conversation had died down and they were now both watching us. How could he be asking me if I was drawn to another women when my girlfriend was sitting in the other room. He knew about love even if he wanted to act heartless, he was mated and that counted for something.

"Interesting," he muttered and looked back at Rin, "have you and Rin come to an agreement on the corpse?"

"She's not a corpse," I hissed and my eyes darted to the living room again, "Rin has agreed she could stay here while I try to figure out a way to keep Naraku from her."

If Kikyo would just tell me everything about this Shikon jewel this situation would be easier to handle. I'm sure she has good reason for protecting it, but if she could just give it to someone else Naraku wouldn't need her anymore. _Kagome knows about the jewel_, shut up stupid mind. But my subconscious did have a point, if Kikyo wouldn't explain the jewel to me then I knew Kagome would.

"I'll have more answers by tonight."

I stood looking up at what could only be described as a mansion, it was bigger then Sesshoumaru's house by far. A thick cement wall surrounded the establishment with barbed wire curling around the very top, obscuring the broken shards of glass that were embedded along the top of the wall as well. Looking past the wall to the mansion itself, it was 3 story building with floor to ceiling windows along the bottom floor. The second floor had white shutters on each window while the third floor had sliding glass doors with balconies. As I got closer I could visibly see the barrier that surrounded the entire establishment, it was enclosed in a soft pink glow and when you squinted you could see a second barrier glowing a faint blue inside. How Sango expected me to get into her party was beyond me. I neared the entrance, which was being manned by two burly looking guys.

"Invitation?" the guy with a shaved head inquired, giving me a once over. I fished out the simple white card that Sango had sent over by a courier and handed it to him. He shone it under a black light, causing an odd emblem to glow and nodded before handing me a circular pendant that was made of wood and hung on twine.

"Make sure not to take that off while you're inside or you'll be purified by the compounds extensive barriers, got it?" the second guy stated as I slipped it around my neck. I could feel the spell that was woven into it as it burned softly against my chest. I nodded my understanding and walked past them.

Closer to the compound there were hundreds of people milling around, music blaring from inside the house and plastic cups littered the lawn despite the conveniently placed trashcans. There were quiet a few people from college that I recognized and twice as many people that I didn't. I walked into the house and my ears pinned against my skull as the music assaulted me. Some pop song was playing and half the crowd in the living room was singing along with it, making the horrible song even worse. I grabbed the nearest sane, and sober, person I could find before I even took another step in.

"Where can I find Sango?" I yelled over the music, he motioned towards the kitchen and I nodded my thanks. Weaving through the crowds I finally made it to the kitchen after being rammed into, rubbed against and groped. "Sango!" She turned around with a big smile.

"Inuyasha! You made it!" she slurred wrapping her arms around my neck, "drink?" her breath smelled strongly of alcohol and something fruity, I assumed the culprit was the pink drink in her right hand.

"No, I'm actually here to see Kagome," I pried her off my neck and placed her onto Miroku who only gave me an apologetic look. Sango pouted at me but her eyes scanned the room trying to locate her best friend.

"Probably upstairs," she shrugged and pointed towards the stairs, "good luck." Another group of people grabbed her attention and she fluttered off to mingle with them. I shoved my way through the crowd again. I had to check a dozen rooms before I found her.

I stood frozen inside the door as my breath caught in my chest. She was standing out on the balcony with the moonlight pouring over her, giving her an unearthly glow. Her hair caught the moon's silver light and so did her eyes, making them look almost silver instead of their normal coffee brown. She wore a white slip like dress with knee high black boots. She was fingering a necklace around her neck as she looked up at the sky completely oblivious to my presence.

"You're rather hard to find," she stiffened and looked over at me, eyes darkening.

"Haven't you had enough of me yet half-demon?" her question was meant to singe but it didn't hold enough venom to do much damage. It was almost like she was running out of speed, softening up.

"I have questions for you," she rolled her eyes at me and turned towards me, leaning against the railing.

"I'm not a magic eight ball Inuyasha," I had to swallow to keep my throat from drying up as she tossed her hair back over her shoulder. _Isn't he in my thoughts enough, he has to show up on my one night off?_ I blinked at her in surprise. Her lips hadn't moved at all, she was just starring at me just as blankly as ever. I smiled as realization hit me. _Can you...read her mind?_ Sesshoumaru's voice came flooding back to me. The look on her face started to shift and I knew she could hear my thoughts at that moment. Her look resembled as close to horror as I think she was humanly capable of.

"So you're not the only one with that nifty trick," I stepped closer to her and took great pleasure in watching her squirm. I could feel her discomfort in my mind and tried not to think on it to much, "so it's not a borrowed ability from Naraku, so what is it?" I was only about 7 inches from her by then. She could have resembled a statue at that point as she just looked up into my eyes void of all emotions.

"I don't know," she finally bit out. _You'd think he'd know what..._she cut off her thoughts with a glare and turned to look away from me, "ask Sesshoumaru, he obviously knows or he wouldn't have asked if you could read my mind also."

"Your thoughts just now-"

"Meant nothing," she hissed stepping closer to me, inches away from my face. Her eyes were a mix of pain and something else at that moment. "Was that your only question or did you really just come to annoy me?"

"Maybe a little bit of both," I breathed feeling myself get lost in her eyes. It was hard to see her as the bad guy when she looked so normal. She grinned and called on Naraku's powers, causing her eyes to flare purple.

"Is this better for you half-breed? Does it make it easier to hate me when I look like this?" the bite in her voice made me step away from her. I knew it was an act but it was obviously what she wanted me to believe so I played along.

"I want you to tell me about the Shikon jewel," I turned my back to her and heard her take a deep breath. I glanced back to watch the tension slowly melt from her body and the purple faded. She continued to look at me for another minute in silence before sighing.

"Don't give it to him Inuyasha," she whispered, "he only has my half because he has me. Protect Kikyo and the jewel from him."

"I'm not gonna give it to him wench," I snorted and rolled my eyes at her, "Kikyo won't explain anything to me, I want to try and get the jewel away from her so he'll come after me instead." silence. She just looked at me with a blank expression.

"You shouldn't be talking to me about this Inuyasha," she looked away and suddenly I wanted to hold her. She looked so vulnerable at that exact moment, I knew I had to save her but how? How can you save somebody when they think they owe their tormentor their life?

"Why do you feel like you owe him Kagome?"

"That isn't any of your business Inuyasha,"

"Then make it my business Kagome, I want to help you!"

"You already have someone to help, don't add someone who doesn't need saving to your plate," she gasped as I was suddenly in front of her, slamming my arms on the railing on either side of her.

"There is nothing he could have done for you that would justify turning you into what you are now," I snarled in her face and for the first time I could smell fear from her. Her eyes were wide and scared, making me feel guilty for frightening her. Something in my gut tightened and I rested my forehead on hers as I tried to recover from my outburst. I stiffened as her scent shifted to something more warm and enjoyable.

"Inuyasha," she whispered as she raised her hands and placed them both on my chest. I could feel her inner turmoil, fighting to decide what she needed to do. I knew I should move away but a part of me wanted her to wrap her arms around me and pull me to her. These thoughts shouldn't have been running through my head. _I'm with Kikyo._ I felt her stiffen right before she shoved me away with inhuman strength. I fell back onto the floor and looked up at her in surprise. She walked to the door but paused before opening it.

"The jewel has the power to grant one wish and Naraku is only a half-demon," she paused and looked back at me, "I think his infatuation goes beyond the jewel when it comes to Kikyo, your plan may not work in diverting his attention away from her."

"Thank you,"

"Don't ever touch me again or you'll find yourself purified faster then you can realize your mistake."

Kagome sat on the front porch of her house with her head in her hands trying to get her thoughts together. What the hell had she let happen back there? She hadn't let her emotions take control of her like that since Kouga first... she shook her head banishing all thoughts of the wolf demon.

Inuyasha's aura had cocooned her in a dangerous heat when he had gotten within a foot of her. It was oddly comforting and she had a deep seeded desire to know what it would feel like to have him wrapped around her, to feel that power licking directly along her skin.

"Ugh!" she screamed slamming her hands down on the step she sat on, "no, no, no."

"It's not healthy to talk to yourself," her head snapped up as Renkotsu and Bankotsu walked up to her, "you haven't responded to us all day, we had to come personally check on you."

"And I don't like having to come running to you like some errand boy," Bankotsu said with a dangerous tone in his voice, "you should feel lucky I don't teach you a lesson for ignoring us."

"I don't answer to the band of seven," she said standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. _Could tonight get any worse?_ Bankotsu was suddenly in front of her, back handing her across the face and sent her flying into the front door. _Guess so._

"You will show us respect, there are other priestess' around, you are easily replaced,"

"And there are cemeteries full of dead guys like you ," she spat wiping blood from her mouth. Another strike across the face smashed her head into the wall. Her vision spun as she tried to right herself. "I'll give Naraku a full report tomorrow."

"That isn't good enough anymore," Bankotsu stepped closer, hand on the hilt of his sword he carried along his back when he was playing messenger. Renkotsu grabbed his hand and pulled him back stumbling off the steps.

"That's enough, Kagome we will personally bring you in if you aren't at Naraku's first thing in the morning," she nodded and watched with hate as Bankotsu reluctantly started to turn away but stopped.

"By the way you may want to wash yourself, you reek of dog, Naraku won't be to happy about that," he gave her a rotten smirk and walked to his brother's Mercedes. Kagome sighed and rested her head against the wall. _Great._

Tetsusaiga clashed against Toukijin as Sesshoumaru through blow after blow at me, pushing me further back into the woods that made up his backyard. Sweat trickled down my back as the hot summer shone down on us. Both of us had lost our shirts during the first few strikes from each others sword. I had been slow at first but quickly matched his pace once I realized his fighting techniques.

I had come home from Sango's end of summer bash to find him patiently waiting for me in his chair in the living room. I had explained what little information I had gathered from Kagome, which only helped us a little. We now knew why he wanted the jewel but we were still with only one option- hide Kikyo.

I ducked in time to miss my head getting chopped clean off and retaliated with my own attack. Being a half-demon gave me the disadvantage against him, but I was proud to say I was giving him a run for his money.

"I can read her thoughts now," I puffed as we both back away from each other for a short reprieve. He cocked an eyebrow just as he had the first time I told him she could read mine. "Why?"

"What makes you think I know? You are already an abomination being a half-breed, maybe this is just part of it." I growled at swung at him.

"Kagome is human, so no it's not a half-breed thing you bastard," I blocked his jab and slammed tetsusaiga down on his, almost knocking it from his hand, "you knew I would start hearing her thoughts, so what is it?"

"You don't really want the answer to that," we spared a few more minutes as I contemplated his response. I knew he wasn't trying to protect me, Sesshoumaru just wasn't that kind of half brother. He would simply say those kinds of things to piss me off, to confuse me or to purely annoy me. I debated even replying to him.

Why wouldn't I want to know the answer? My mind started to turn out impossible possibilities that made no sense such as she was my half sister on my mothers side, or something ridiculous like we shared one soul. I sighed inwardly and stepped back and stabbed tetsusaiga into the ground.

"Why? Why wouldn't I want to know the answer? How bad could it be?"

"It will change everything you feel for Kikyo," my heart stopped. What could be so horrible that it would change my feelings for Kikyo? Why did my mind reading with Kagome even have anything to do with Kikyo?

"Explain," I replied cautiously, reminding myself who I was having this discussion with.

"I may be wrong, but it is a sign of one's mate," I went cold. Kagome, my mate? Ha. Not likely. "Being drawn to her is another sign."

"You're lying," I hissed. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"What good would lying about something as pathetic as a half-demon's mate do me?" He had a point but I still refused to believe it, even though I could feel part of my mind accept it with pleasure. It would explain why I wanted to protect her so bad, but did that mean she felt the same. I needed to talk to Rin.

I found Rin typing away at her computer, fingers flying at a million miles a minute. Her brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun and glasses I had never seen her wear were perched on her nose. She gnawed away on a pencil as she worked.

"Rin," she screamed and swirled her chair around to glare at me, "didn't mean to scare you."

"You and your brother both! Always sneaking up on me! I'm human you know, I don't have super sonic hearing like you two do," she had false anger, Rin could never be upset with anyone. She was to pure of heart to kill a pesky fly, though not to innocent to have Sesshoumaru do it for her. "So what can I help you with?"

"I have some...questions," I sat down in the stiff backed chair against the wall. She nodded , the fluttering of her hand signally me to go on, "about you being Sesshoumaru's mate."

"Oh," she pursed her lips and got up to shut the door, "do you think Kikyo is the one?"

"Uh, I'm not sure," I mumbled while regretting bringing this up to her. She was befriending Kikyo at a rapid rate, how could I tell her that I thought one of the people I would eventually end up protecting Kikyo from could very well be my mate?

"Well what did you want to know?"

"Did you...feel it? I mean before Sesshoumaru told you?" she clicked her tongue and smiled.

"It's going to sound crazy, but I hear his thoughts, it's stronger now that we're mated but before I would catch little things here and there out of his head. Honestly I thought I was losing my mind. There were other things too, like how I always felt comforted around him, warm and fuzzy really," she sounded like she was describing her favorite pair of slippers. I wanted to gag, "it was like our love was a tangible thing and I was an addict." I thought about how Kagome reacted to me when I had gotten closer to her.

"Did it make you uncomfortable?" she looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Heck no! I wanted to be close to him all the time, I felt like I was being torn in two when we were apart, even just for a minute, and don't get me started about when other guys were near me, or other hussies tried hanging on him for that matter," she started to mumble angry little thoughts to herself at the thought of another girl with Sesshoumaru. I was perplexed by her, I had never seen this side of Rin. I knew she was the total opposite of my half brother, the stoic, cold hearted bastard. She was bubbly, a prank player and had an infectious laugh, not to mention she was human. Until he had introduced the family to Rin, Sesshoumaru had had a hatred for humans, they were a waste of space in his eyes. He still saw that way, just behind Rin's back, which she knew the truth anyway but liked to keep him on his toes. "Do you hear Kikyo's thoughts? Sesshoumaru told me that was one of the early signs as you, or in your case your demon, has first contact with its mate."

"No, I don't," I muttered feeling worse now then I did when I first came to her looking for answers. "Thanks for the talk Rin."

Kagome once again stood across from Naraku in the same dark room as she had a million other times. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but think about convincing him to hire a decorator. _I mean really it's been over a year now since I started working for him and it's the same stuffy crap in here,_ she shook her head and cleared her throat, politely reminding him she was here. She had been standing there for nearly twenty minutes while he read a document.

"I'm aware of your presence," he looked up at her with his red eyes, "I hear you failed to report to Bankotsu since our last meeting."

"I don't answer to him, you very well know that Naraku," she replied emotionless. She would not allow him to reprimand her for ignoring the band of seven. Never had she recognized them as her superior. He walked over to her, stopping a few feet away from her and smiled.

"I'd like to address something that was brought to my attention by Bankotsu," he played with the tips of her hair idly, "he said you smelled of a dog demon...could it be your beloved Inuyasha?"

"There is no beloved about it," she had to keep herself from snapping. How dare Bankotsu run and tell on her, what were they 7 years old again? "I completed the ritual on Kikyo." She winced as she felt his power flare against her skin, "she is with Inuyasha, I'm unaware of his location. He approached me last night asking questions about the Shikon jewel. He wishes to trade himself for Kikyo by gaining possession of the other half of the jewel himself." Naraku nodded and started to play with the chair around my neck that held the other pure half of the Shikon Jewel.

"You know your position here is safe, right Kagome?" I nodded reluctantly, "because I cannot remove this from your neck, dead or alive, and I find you most useful alive. It would be different if I was able to remove it from you, but alas, I cannot," he went to wrap his hand around the jewel only to be shocked. A pain raced through Kagome's chest and she back away from him, doubling over in pain. Naraku shook the tingling sensation out of his hand and laughed at her. "you will never be rid of me my dear Kagome."

_Unless I die._

**Author Notes:**

**Another Chapter down!**

**Thanks again to Awesumlishus for another review! I really do enjoy reading them.**

**I hope this chapter is pleasing to everyone, I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

The last few days of summer had flown by after Sango's party and now I was sitting in my science class while Rin played babysitter to Kikyo. I didn't understand why they pushed me to live a normal life, but when Kikyo insisted I caved. The following days after the party had been strained. Kikyo had pulled away further then before and I could tell something was brewing in that head of hers. She had been less weepy about being the living dead and more like her passionate self, just with everyone else but me. I sighed inwardly and started to spin my pencil around in my fingers. This felt like such a waste of my time.

All my classmates were typical frat boy types, loud and annoying. The few girls that were sitting in the back kept giggling and text messaging, while the teacher either was oblivious or just didn't care. I felt like I was back in high school all over again. The only group that caught my attention was a small pack of wolf demons. There were only 3 of them but their energy filled half the room, and they were also the three all the girls were giggling over.

One had a tan olive complexion with short black hair. I hadn't seen his face yet so I wasn't sure what he looked like from the front. The blond one kept glancing back almost every 5 minutes to smirk at the girls behind me. He kept flashing his fangs and I had the urge to snarl at him to say 'yeah you're not special I have fangs too'. Then there was the one with long brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Earrings lined both ears and tribal tattoos danced up to his neck from the collar of his shirt. He had to be a tribe leader, the power coming off of him was to strong to be a pack member. He slowly turned to stare right back at me, emerald eyes blazing with anger. I didn't feel the least bit intimidated.

"Alright class that is it for now, remember to check the school website for homework, all assignments will be posted by noon today," Mr. Kobayashi announced. I stayed seated as the rest of the class rushed to leave. The three wolf demons stood and the tattooed one stopped and turned towards me.

"I felt you staring almost the whole class, got a problem mutt?" he growled. I shrugged and stood up, slipping my books into my bag. "Then why were you staring?"

"I wasn't," I moved to leave but he was suddenly in my way. I growled and he shoved me back with a snarl.

"I am Kato Minami, leader of the southern wolf tribe, you will show me respect," I shifted my back pack further onto my shoulder and rolled my eyes, that only seemed to irritate him more.

"Is there a problem here?" we all looked over to Mr. Kobayashi and shook our heads, "good then be gone, I have another class in ten minutes and I don't need you demons mucking up my classroom with your testosterone wars."

"You're lucky mutt," Kato snapped and his two cronies snickered as they walked away.

"Try not to get into it with them Takahashi," I nodded and left. Boy was this going to be a fun term or what?

Kagome sat in her literature class bored out of her mind. This term they were focusing on timeless love stories, couples that transcended time and space to be together, yada yada. She rolled her eyes as her teacher gushed on about an ancient Japanese love story, the tale of Mori and Oshiro.

"Oshiro was the demon leader of a castle that was surrounded by the enchanted forest, Kimura . Millions of people would come to see this forest, the old would feel young again, the barren able to conceive after their visit and the ill would be healed within hours. It was said a temple deep within the woods was it's power source and many evil demons would try to breach it's walls to gain it's power. A circle of guardians that had lived for hundreds of years protected the temple from invasion, their powers rivaling those of all great mikos in the last thousand years. Mori was the youngest of them all. She was pure of heart and believed in the good in everyone, even Oshiro."

"How did they meet Aiko-sama?" a girl in the front row blurted. Their teacher smiled at her.

"It was the day Oshiro attempted to attack the temple," collective gasps, "yes these two were enemies at first. Mori had been the one to stop his invasion and it was love at first sight. Oshiro would sneak out of his castle to meet with this human girl. He had only one confidant, his chamber maid Chou. He told her how strange things would happen when he was near Mori, that at first she could read his mind, and then he hers." _What?_ "and he had an unexplainable pull towards her. He told Chou when they were apart he felt like a piece of him was missing. Chou explained to the young demon lord that all his weird phenomenons were signs that Mori was his mate. Over joyed Oshiro announced he would go to Mori and make them officially mates. Unbeknownst to Oshiro, Chou was in love with him and despised Mori greatly. She followed him that day into the woods and watched as he proclaimed his love to Mori and asked her to be his mate. Filled with jealousy and hate Chou fired an arrow through Mori's back as they embraced."

"No! That's not fair!" collective objections sprouted from various girls in the classroom. Ms. Aiko nodded her head with a grave look upon her face.

"There is something worse, Chou had wanted Oshiro to herself, but in her jealous rage the arrow had pierced straight through Mori's body, embedding itself into Oshiro's heart," gasps, "Oshiro and Mori died together embraced in each others arms." sighs followed. Kagome just sat frozen in her chair. _Mind reading, unexplainable pull? A demon's mate? _Her heart raced, threatening to pound out of her chest. _No, there is no way. I refuse to believe I could even be Inuyasha's...no. It's not a possibility. _

"Isn't this romantic," Sango whispered startling Kagome. She flushed, she had completely forgotten Sango was in this class with her, "I wish Miroku and I could be an everlasting love story, wouldn't you...oh well never mind you're a heartless bitch." Sango playfully pushed Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. _I didn't always used to be heartless, I was in love once,_ she thought sadly. Images of her blue eyed wolf demon flashed in her mind causing tears to sting her eyes. Blinking furiously she took a deep breath and mentally smacked herself. _Get over it._

"So do you feel an unexplainable pull to Inuyasha?"

"What!" Kagome nearly yelled, earning herself some glares from the other students, "why would you ask me that?"

"Well you already can read his mind, maybe you're his mate," Sango wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend, who at that moment was having a silent panic attack.

"Psh...eh...no, that would never happen," she rolled her eyes. _Nope, never._

"We'll seeeee," Sango whispered in a sing song voice before turning her attention back to their teacher who was going on about the American tale of Romeo and Juliet.

Kagome let her mind wonder and run with the idea of _what if_. The last few days that she had been free of Inuyasha she had been thinking of him more then she already had, hell she had almost secretly searched through Sango's phone to get his phone number. Besides not wanting to be undeniably pathetic the only thing that stopped her was his last thought she had heard. _I'm with Kikyo._ She felt foolish all over again every time she recalled that exact moment. She had been seconds away from pulling him to her, if he hadn't thought of Kikyo at that moment she would have totally and utterly humiliated herself. _It's infatuation, I'm not his mate, if I was wouldn't he feel this same pull? Wouldn't he want to know what it felt like to...okay stopping there._ She sighed thankfully as Ms. Aiko dismissed the class. _Off to psychology, maybe we can shrink my head and figure out what the hell has gotten into me._

"Please Inuyasha," Rin begged into the phone, "it's only for 3 sessions, our other model called in, he has a broken something or the other." she glanced at Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha grumbled about how he was a man and he didn't need to be posing for some art class. She was the assistant coordinator of the Tokyo Arts Program, which offered an art class at the University of Tokyo. Her other model wasn't able to make it and everyone else she had called said hell no to her request to pose for three 2 hour sessions. "You're my last hope or they'll drop the class all together, Inuyasha please." A few more angry grumbles and he finally agreed. "Thank you! I'll text you all the details, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she hung up and spun around to look at Sesshoumaru.

"He said yes I take it?" she nodded enthusiastically before looking at the e-mail from her two models.

"I just can't believe it Sesshoumaru, what are the odds that Hojo breaks a leg and Ayumi gets...what did she call it...shingles? This is just fate working against me," she sighed putting her head down on the desk. Sesshoumaru rubbed her shoulders soothingly, a small smirk on his face.

"Would you like me to arrange a female model? You really don't need to deal with this," she looked up at him gratefully. What would she do without him? He was so helpful and caring.

"That would be wonderful, I'm going to take a nice long bath before getting ready for my flight," she stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently before flitting off to the bathroom.

_ Yes what would you do without me?_ He thought as he flipped open his phone and dialed a number.

"Kobayashi, I need that favor now..."

"What do you mean my grade was inputted wrong? Mr. Kobayashi I'm a straight A student,"

"I was told you had a B in History of Japan last term..." he rose an eyebrow at her blush.

"Okay, besides that one B! I just don't see how I got a D last term," Kagome nearly whined. She had prided herself on keeping up her grades despite Naraku's constant demands on her time. There was just no way she had gotten almost all A's and now this D? No, wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry Kagome but there were more then a few tests you missed, and even though you made them up points were docked off of them for tardiness," he couldn't help but feel bad for lying to the poor girl, after all she was his star student last term and hopefully she would be again this term but a favor was owed, "I have talked to Ms. Etsuko, she's in need of a female model for her art class, I'm willing to give you retroactive extra credit if you help her out. It'll raise your grade back up to an A."

_Why do I feel blackmailed? _She thought looking at him skeptically. Looking down at her transcript, there it was staring her right in the face. A big fat bold lettered D. _I've never had my grade in bold, never. Bold is for the weak,_ she sighed and nodded to Mr. Kobayashi.

"Yeah, I'll do it, but I don't want anything less then an A!" she demanded and he nodded handing her a sticky note with all the information on it, "oh convenient, it's during my free period."

"You don't say! That is convenient!" she rolled her eyes and left feeling played.

I was going to maim Rin for talking me into this. There were about 40 people in this warehouse they called a classroom and I practically had my birthday suit on. She didn't say anything about being half naked, or that I was posing with someone. I swear if they want me pressed up against another guy I was punching him out and running for the hills. Rin really owed me for this.

"And as you all know this term one of the conditions in being approved for this class is to be in Ms. Aiko's literature class because the curriculum goes hand in hand with this term's human portraits, we will be painting variation of scenes from the great love stories of all times." I groaned as I heard Ms. Etsuko explain to her class what they would be painting. _ I knew it! I'd be posing with some fruit._ "We have two wonderful models to help us in our time of need since Hojo and Ayumi were both incapacitated, if you both could please come in!" I glanced down at my carefully wrapped gold silk that was only held in place but some double sided tape and cursed Rin one last time before I walked out.

I froze not believing my eyes. Kagome stood across from me scantily draped in a deep maroon silk. Her skin shimmered and her eyes held a vulnerability I had never seen in her before. She looked across from me and I could hear her heart beat accelerate from across the way, practically matching my own.

"Come now Kagome and Inuyasha, in the center of the room please," Ms. Etsuko grabbed a hold of Kagome's elbow and lead her to stand next to a stone pillar. The professor was a short brunet with a spiked pixie cut and bright green eyes. "I made this myself you know! Its slightly out of our time period for today, but you use what you have. Now come on Takahashi." I stepped forward and allowed the professor to push us closer. "Here, here Kagome, loosen up. It's not like its our nude modeling session." her cheeks turned bright red as she pushed Kagome into my arms.

Everywhere our bare skin made contact burned and made chills run down my back at the same time. My aura gulped hungrily at hers, it couldn't get enough. I felt her tremble in my arms and I tried to ignore it, tried to calm my demon. If I wasn't sure before I was sure of it now, Kagome was my mate. Instead of sticking to my original plan of staying as far away from her as possible here I was battling with my muscles to not clutch her to me.

"Here now bend her back over the pillar," Ms. Etsuko positioned our limbs, "oh you have claws, oh we can work with this! Here, run your free hand down her chest like this." For a second Kagome's heart stopped.

We stood with one of my arms wrapped around her back, holding her lower part of her body pressed flush against mine. She was bent back over the pillar one arm hung straight down and the other gripped my bicep, her eyes locked with mine as she tried to control her breathing.

"Come now Inuyasha," Ms. Etsuko nearly forced my hand onto her, "It's nothing inappropriate, just right along her sternum here, no breast action you youngin'. Alright now that we are in position, painters begin!"

I felt Kagome shiver as my claws ran along her sensitive skin. I tried to keep my thoughts blank so she wouldn't hear anything but it was hard when I was pressed so close to her. Natural thoughts occurred regardless whether I wanted them to or not.

_Keep it PG please,_ Kagome's thoughts hissed in my head, but her blush hadn't gone unnoticed either.

_Did you know we would be doing this together?_

_ No, I was practically blackmailed by my science teacher to volunteer. _I repositioned my hand slightly when it started to cramp and she shivered again. _Stop that!_

_I didn't do it purposely._ It was nice we could talk like this, it kept my mind off other things. _Sorry._

_How did you end up doing this? You don't seem like the let me pose half naked for two hours for your enjoyment type._

_ My half brother's mate convinced me to help her out. _Her body stiffened at the word 'mate'. Her heart started racing again and she closed her eyes to focus on her breathing. _You okay?_

_Just don't tell me anymore, I know you have Kikyo hidden away with him so just...don't._ Kikyo? Oh yeah, my girlfriend. My un-dead girlfriend who I was hiding from the very girl I was holding in my arms. I felt her sigh in my arms and instantly felt like a jerk. I didn't know what to do, and I surely didn't know how long I would be able to stay away from her now. My arm tightened around her, the burn had dulled and now it felt as if our aura's were caressing each other. My demon would not take lightly to leaving her behind.

_I'm sorry, it was never my intention to put you in such an awkward position._

_ It's not awkward, it's dangerous for you._

_ Oh you think I should be afraid of you? _I tried not to smirk, no need to mess up the picture.

_I know you think I'm an innocent led astray, the whole damsel in distress theory you keep insisting on, but I made the decisions that lead me to where I am today. I've done things I'm not proud to admit. I'm pretty sure I could take you on._

_ We could always try some day. _She rolled her eyes at me with a soft smile.

_You'd lose._

"I'm loving the energy between these two!" Ms. Eksuto exclaimed, "Does anyone know what couple in time we are painting here today? I'll give you a hint, you were reading about them in your literature class today."

"Are they suppose to be portraying Mori and Oshiro?" A petite blonde asked shyly.

"Exactly! The forbidden love of the guardian Mori and demon lord Oshiro, killed in their lovers embrace by the jealous Chou. Though their embrace was not as intimate as Kagome and Inuyasha's here," the class giggled and I couldn't help but smile at Kagome's blush. I frowned slightly as I felt a wall come up around her thoughts.

_Why are you blocking me? I thought we were having a nice conversation._ I was met with silence as she just stared at me. I couldn't read the emotion in her eyes, it was constantly changing, as if she were fighting a battle within herself. After some time she let out a defeated sigh.

_Sorry, _she whispered in my mind. Ms. Etsuko clapped her hands loudly.

"Great job everyone! We will meet again next week to finish this up, Kagome and Inuyasha thank you for coming! We look forward to seeing you again," we stepped apart and Kagome practically ran for her small dressing area.

Part of my soul felt like it was being ripped away from me as she left. I felt jilted and I had no right to be. This wasn't a case of unrequited love, this was a case of a taboo relationship that our souls demanded but our lives and hearts forbid. Why did it have to be her? Why not Kikyo? Wouldn't that make things so much easier for us. _Don't be selfish, you only want things to be easier for yourself._ I sighed and ran my hands down my face. _Could this get any more complicated?_

"You seem jumpy," Bankotsu whispered into Kagome's ear. It took all her might not to shove him away. His presence was more repulsive today then usual, though she didn't want to be near anyone but him. _Stupid him,_ she grumbled mentally.

"You went to pull Banryu on me last time I saw you Bankotsu, why wouldn't I be jumpy?" he smirked and nudged her with his shoulder.

"You're my best girl, I'd never seriously hurt you. Besides I know you can handle yourself," he sniffed and sat back a little, "you're wearing an abnormal about of...smelly stuff." Kagome snorted to cover up her discomfort.

After school she had raced home so she'd have time to shower. She had scrubbed herself with Sango's 'special stuff', which Kagome thought just plain stunk, but it did the trick. Even she swore she could smell Inuyasha on her so she had practically removed the first layer of skin from her body in record time. She didn't need Bankotsu running to Naraku telling him she smelled like dog again, and frankly she wasn't a fan of eau de puppy either.

Today was just mundane errands for Naraku, nothing to notorious. Bankotsu and she would run around various areas of town kindly reminding Naraku's clients of their debt owed. She glanced down at the list in her hands noting a few new names that were added.

"I can handle the first few myself, Naraku wants you to pay a visit to Kaede for more concealment charms," a spark of happiness lit within Kagome. Kaede was the only person on Naraku's payroll she enjoyed doing business with. "Unless you'd rather be my right hand girl all day?"

"I don't mind visiting Kaede," she flinched inwardly at her rushed response, Bankotsu would certainly take it personally, which it was. He huffed and taped on the partition glass. His brother Jakotsu was driving them that day instead of Renkotsu, who she had been informed was on a side mission for awhile. "we'll be taking Kags to the old lady."

"You got it boss," Jakotsu yelled over his shoulder before rolling the glass back up.

Kagome sat back and tried to relax but her mind kept finding it's way back to earlier that afternoon. It took a few deep breaths to keep her blush at bay, no need to alert Bankotsu of anything amiss. Still her mind refused to focus on anything else but him. The way they felt pressed against one another, the heat they created together just touching amazed her. Yes it had been an intimate position but there was nothing sexual about it, but she had never been more aroused then she was at that point. _Could it be because of the whole mate thing?_ _No, stop that, I am not, will not be, and refuse to be his potential mate,_ she thought fiercely.

It wasn't that she didn't want to find love ever again, but this was happening at the completely wrong time. He had Kikyo and she had...well she had Naraku in a twisted way and he would never allow another man in her life. He only seemed to tolerate Bankotsu's affection because he found him useful for now. She might even be reading to much into the whole mate thing anyway. Wouldn't he know before she did anyway? He was the demon, not her.

"We're here Kagome," she startled and realized they had been stopped for sometime. Bankotsu was looking at her questioningly but she chose to not address it.

"I'll call when I'm through here," she shoved the door open and jumped out, Jakotsu had taken off before the door had enough time to shut properly.

Turning to look at the old run down house her heart swelled with sympathy. Kaede was an old women who had been on Naraku's payroll for decades, and not by choice. She was a powerful miko learned in spells and potions and she had been told Naraku had tortured most of her family to get her to agree to work for him. She bounced up the stairs and carefully jingled the set of bells outside the front door. What seemed like an eternity later a white haired women answered the door in red sweat pants and a baggy white t-shirt. A black eye patch covered her left eye and crows feet stretched out from her right.

"Kagome, what a pleasant surprise," she ushered the younger women in and shut the door, "I expected one of the others to come pick up the concealment charms. If I had known it was you I would have made some tea, I still can if you'd like?"

"No Kaede-sama, you don't need to go to that trouble," she helped the old women back to her herb room and lowered her into her rocker. "I'm sorry I haven't been by to visit, Naraku had kept me busy and I used the time he was gone to catch up with my roommate, Sango."

"Yes I remember you mentioning her," she smiled a crinkly smile, "I hear school has started back up. How is that?"

"It's..." she blushed remember the scene from earlier, "it'll be okay."

"It's a boy isn't it,"

"No!"

"Lies," she wagged a finger at her, "why do you try to deceive an old women Kagome? My heart cannot take it." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I know you aren't as old as you act," Kaede laughed with a twinkle in her eye, "it's this...one guy."

"It's about time you found someone,"

"No it's not like that, it's...it really doesn't matter because Naraku won't allow it," she sighed picking up one of Kaede's uncharmed pendents, "what do you know about demon mates?"

"I know that it is very unwise to deny it," Kagome knew the old lady couldn't read her thoughts but sometimes the things she said she felt she could have pluck them straight from her brain, "the urge to be with \+-*one's mate is unusually strong. Do you suspect..."

"No, well...yes, but no. Is there anything I can do to change it?" she knew she was grasping at straws but she had to know if she could change her cruel fate. Kaede gave her a sad smile and patted her hands.

"No dear, once a demon has recognized his mate there is little you can do to stop the natural course of things," _Natural course of things...oh Kami._

"Nothing? That sounds so final."

"Nothing," Kaede gave her a sad smile, "why don't you tell me more?"

"I really don't want to, I guess...it just makes it seem so much more real," she mumbled picking at the carvings in the wood. Now her only question was how long would it take for Inuyasha to figure it out? Maybe it would take him longer then full blooded demons and by then they'd be out of each others lives. But what would happen if he found out sooner? How drastically would things change between them? Why did she even care, hadn't she been the one to tell him she wasn't even his friend? She wasn't foolish enough to think the connection she felt today during their bought of modeling would change any of that. She was still Naraku's right hand man and he would be Naraku's next target if he felt he was interfering to much, if he wasn't already.

"You cannot fight fate my dear, it will find you sooner or later," Kagome looked over at the old women with a blank expression.

"Naraku will try to fight it, or kill him to prevent it," Kaede grapsed the young girls hands tightly. She looked at her intensely, almost trying to convey a message through her one eye.

"This finding a mate is a good thing my dear...I cannot explain much more then that but believe me, embrace this, it could save you,"

"What is it with everyone thinking I need to be saved? You and _him_ both!" she grunted in annoyance, "I'm not a weakling who needs saving, I can take care of myself."

"With the use of Naraku's powers?"

"No, I have trained and learned to fight with my own powers, I don't need to rely on his powers anymore,"

"But you choose to," Kagome smirked.

"It's all part of the plan Kaede-sama, all part of the plan," she placed the pendent back down on her work bench and stood. "Kaede, if all your family is gone now, why do you continue to work for Naraku?" If she had the choice to stay with Naraku or leave, she would do whatever it took to leave.

"Because I still have some living family, an older sister named Kikyo."

_Oh Kami..._

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you to my reviewers Awesumlishus, Peaceful Dragon Rose, and kittychic0895! As well as to those who have added me to their favorites and are reading this story but haven't reviewed, I know one day you will ~.^ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to seeing what people think!**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

My skin crawled as my heart raced and sweat beaded along my forehead, all because Kikyo was resting her head on my shoulder. I hadn't registered a single thing we had watched on tv, all I could think about was not shoving her away from me and across the room. I had felt like this since I had come home from school and Kikyo had cornered me wanting to talk.

"I've been foolish Inuyasha," she had whispered with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry for how I've been acting, I should be happy to have a second chance at life, at love, a second chance to be with you." she had embraced me and I had almost pushed her away. My demon half had been so repulsed by her touch, her smell, her taste as she kissed me. It knew what it wanted, and it was not Kikyo.

"Do you feel alright my love?" I looked down at her hoping my discomfort didn't show in my eyes, "you're practically soaked through with sweat."

"I feel fine, just a little hot," I lied. She smiled up at me sweetly before pushing away from me.

"I'll go get you some water," she bounced away and down the hall to the kitchen. My body relaxed against the couch. My eyes focused on the television without really seeing what was on the screen. All I could see were Kagome's confused eyes staring up at me, her hair falling back away from her face and lips pursed together. How could they look so much alike but so different?

How could my heart long to be with Kikyo but my soul crave Kagome? Wasn't it only two weeks ago I thought my life was incomplete without her? I felt like a part of me was missing every time she would take off for days at at time or when she would stand me up on one of our dates. Now I was torn in two, my heart wanted her but my body and soul rejected her. Maybe I just needed to stay away from Kagome for awhile and my demon would forget about her. I heard a faint growl in my head and decided that was a definite no.

"Here you are love," Kikyo whispered in my ear and I jerked away. Her face was crestfallen and she took a step back from me.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, you just startled me,"

"You're a dog demon, you have impeccable hearing," she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I just have a lot on my mind and didn't hear you," a dark look crossed over her face.

"Is it her?" she nearly snarled, "that...Kagome." I grimaced at how she said her name with such disgust.

"No Kikyo, I don't understand why you have such a problem with her, she's...a friend,"

"She did this to me Inuyasha!" Kikyo shrieked before clasping her hands over her mouth, "I'm sorry, I know I said I was over this, it's just...they...I.." she began to weep and I had to force myself to wrap my arms around her.

"It's okay to be upset Kikyo, I understand." she looked up at me with tears running down her cheeks.

"Do you Inuyasha? I wanted a family, I wanted us to be a family," she wept. Furiously scrubbing her hand across her face she sniffled, "I can't have children Inuyasha, never. I know I said before as a priestess, children were not part of the equation but now...now I see I wanted them, I wanted little versions of us running around and they took that from us!" My heart ached for her. Having a family hadn't been apart of either of our plans in life but her she was weeping for the loss of the family we'd never have.

It saddened me that my demon was almost rejoicing at the sight, smell and sound of her misery. Couldn't it be a little less heartless? Why didn't it understand that I loved Kikyo and she was the one I had chosen to be with? Once again the thought of why couldn't my demon just have chosen Kikyo instead of Kagome crossed my mind and I mentally waved that thought away.

"Those monsters took it all away from us," she whispered before looking back up at me, "how can you call that a friend?" My demon growled at me, demanding I defend our mate but I couldn't do that to her. Defending Kagome would only upset her more and I couldn't stand to see her like this.

"I know, I'm sorry," I pulled her close and let her cry all the while praying this would be the last time this conversation happened.

_Of course, the one person I can stand in Naraku's little circle of cronies is the sister of the miko that hates me,_ Kagome growled in her head. After Kaede had divulged that bit of information she had made up an excuse to leave and practically flew out of the house. Now she was walking the 7 mile walk back home throwing herself an internal pity party.

Why did everything have to happen this way? Why did the leader of the southern wolf tribe come after Kouga that day? Would things still be the same if they had tried attacking him any other day? Would Kouga still love her and want her as her mate and she never would have met that wretched Inuyasha? Even as she thought it she knew it wasn't true. She couldn't bring herself to think badly about Inuyasha, and she prayed it was part of being his mate because she refused to believe she had any feelings at all toward the half demon.

The thought of Kouga brought tears to her eyes, a small part of her still loved the wolf demon and an even bigger part of her missed the life she had before that day. She slowed and closed her eyes as visions swam behind her eye lids.

Visions of broken glass, trees and grass catching on fire like they were doused with lighter fluid. She could clearly see the blood pouring from her brothers head in the rear view mirror. All color had drained from his face leaving him ashen. She could feel herself struggling against her seat belt that kept her strap to her seat in the over turned car, her matted hair stuck to her neck and face by her own blood. The memory of Kouga's body hanging lifelessly in his seat still fresh in her mind. Lacerations covered his face and his head drooped at an unnatural angel, it didn't take a doctor or medic to know it was broken. And as his unblinking eyes stared at her she knew without a doubt the love of her life was gone, taken from her forever. She had fought for what seemed like hours to get free, crying harder every time she heard branches break and fall, causing a gust of heated air to envelope her. She was going to die here, trapped alive in this inferno. It was only a matter of minutes before the car itself blew up and added to the fiery mix.

Finally when she could fight no more she sat there and wept for her fallen companions. Her heart broke and bitterness ate at her soul at the thought of the other wolf tribe. How could they do this to them? To Souta? They, even Kouga, were innocents, and they took their lives as if it were nothing, and for what? Kouga had never told her exactly why they were warring, but it didn't even matter now. She would soon join them in the after life.

She hadn't heard or seen him coming, only when her seat belt was cut away and she fell to the roof of the car did she realize someone else was there with her. Strong hands gripped her under her arms and pulled her out and away from Kouga and Souta. Something in her mind snapped and she began to fight against her savior, screaming for her brother and love. She tore at the hands that held her, begging them to let her die with them but they held on, pulling her to safety. Whoever it was dropped her unceremoniously onto the pavement and stared down at her.

He had long wavy black hair reached his waist. Blood red eyes stared down at her from a face as pale as porcelain. Her mind screamed at her to run, that this demon was not our friend, but she couldn't make herself move. Her body was exhausted and her soul broken from her loss. The unknown demon knelt down before her, grabbing her chin in his hand and looked her deep in the eye.

"I can save them," his whisper danced across her brain, caressing it, bringing hope back to life within her, "all you need is ask me, but I will request something in return."

"W...what?" she could barely speak. Her throat felt bloody and bruised from so much smoke and screaming. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she could feel the world turning black around her as she stared into his evil eyes.

"You, all I ask for in return is you and I will save your brother and your lover," her life for theirs. Images of her brother's broken body flashed through her mind and her answer was made before she even could think about it.

"Yes," something broke inside of her at the exact moment and she knew she'd never be the same.

"Kagome!" she jumped as someone's voice ripped her out of her memories. Looking up she saw Miroku waving her down, "Kagome! Man I've called you a million times, you looked like you were in a trance, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just been a long day. Where is Sango?"

"She went to the Wondering Room, I was on my way to meet her when I saw you walking," he jerked his head towards the black car that was idling further up the street from them, "want a ride?"

"No thanks," she whispered shivering at the memory she had just recalled, "I'd like to walk."

As I walked into my Tuesday morning class I knew fate had decided my life wasn't meant to be easy. There she sat, blue black hair tied up in a pony tail with a black ribbon, exposing the smooth creamy skin along her neck. Her eyes were downcast and face void of all make up, she looked fresh but sinister all at once. The dark blue tunic she wore had a low enough neck line that the necklace she always wore was exposed. My eyes continued to travel down her body as she crossed legging clad legs over one another and started to jiggle her foot.

"Move," Miroku shoved me from behind and I nearly stumbled and fell at her feet. Her eyes darted up and widened a fraction at the sight of me. I quickly righted myself and cursed Kami for playing such games with me, didn't I deserve one day of peace? I took the seat next to Miroku, that unfortunately was directly behind her and the only one left. I'd make sure to get here early next time.

"Settle down class," the professor announced to get everyone's attention. The rest of the lecture was lost of me as I sat staring at the back of her head.

I was exhausted and not in the mood for fate's cruelness. Kikyo had cried herself to sleep in my arms and I could still feel my skin trying to peel itself off of my body. I carried her to bed and then took off for a run. I knew Sesshoumaru was still home to protect her even though Rin was away on a business trip. It was a mystery to me how he was able to be apart from her over such a great distance and for so long without wanting to go mad, because just one night away from Kagome was doing things to my demon I never wanted to go through again. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Sesshoumaru and Rin were mated and had accepted each other, where as I was denying my mate as fiercely as I could and my demon did not appreciate it. Once I had clawed my way out of my thoughts I had found myself outside Kagome and Sango's house. I could smell the faint scent of her tears and I had made it to her window before I realized what my body was doing.

I glanced down at my hands remembering the crescent moon shaped cuts I had to inflict on myself with my claws to stop me from going to her. I didn't know what I had expected to find but it wasn't her crying. Kagome was so strong and independent, crying just seemed so out of character. She definitely was back to normal today because I wasn't staring at the back of her head anymore I was being glared at by coffee brown eyes.

_I wasn't crying, it was allergies, I'm allergic to mutts._ I sat back as her thoughts whipped against my mind. _And stop staring at me or I'll purify you._ She turned back around and continued to jot down her notes trying in earnest to ignore the feeling of my eyes on her.

I couldn't help the smirk from creeping onto my face. Her fierceness was a thing to be admired. Nearly everything about her could be admired and somewhere in the recess of my mind I knew she would be a good mate. She was strong, motivated and loyal. She could hold her own in a fight, physical and verbal. How much of that strength came from Naraku and how much came from her raw spiritual power though? Was she anything without his powers? I knew that even if she lost all of the abilities she acquired being Naraku's pet she would still be a force to be reckoned with.

How had I ended up thinking so much about her? I was still with Kikyo, so why couldn't I keep myself from thinking about Kagome for more then a few minutes. I tried hard to focus on Kikyo's qualities but my mind had it's own agenda as it brought back memories of holding Kagome tightly in my arms. The way the curve of her back fit snug against my hand and how our hips cradled each others as I held her tight against me. I could clearly see the innocent vulnerability in her eyes as her thick mane fell back away from her face and my mind started to create it's own images.

Kagome laying beneath me, lips swollen from my kisses, eyes wide with anticipation. Her silky black hair spilling across the pillow as I ran my hands through it. I could imagine the feel of her body pressed against me as she arched her back to bring herself closer to me. I attempted to erase the images from my mind as soon as I recognized her scent change. I hadn't shielded my thoughts at all, a stupid mistake on my behalf. Ripping my eyes away from her I focused on what the teacher was saying and tried to will away the tightness in my pants as her aroma engulfed me.

There was something different about it this time. She always had an underlying scent mixed in with hers, but this time it was pure Kagome and it was driving me crazy. Glancing at the clock I groaned inwardly, I still had 45 minutes of torture left ahead of me.

"Earth to Kagome," Sango snapped her fingers in front of the young miko. She blinked a few times before focusing her attention on her best friend, "you've been really out of it lately. Is Naraku working you to hard? I know he was just gone for a week but couldn't he give you vacation time?"

"I just haven't been sleeping well, that's all," she mumbled her reply willing away the heat that threatened to engulf her face in a mask of red. Ever since earlier this morning she couldn't get the images that Inuyasha had painted out of her head. What was worse was that her wanton mind had easily conjured up corresponding images of him. She had willed the floor to open up and swallow her alive when his mental walls had come crashing down alerting her that he was well aware she was eavesdropping on his thoughts and only hoped he hadn't seen what was flashing through her head in response.

"So you'll help me?" _Oh crap,_ Kagome blushed at being caught once again not listening. "Kagome! You're impossible some days. I'm talking about shopping for crying out loud, you'd think you'd pay a little more attention."

"I'm sorry Sango, but yes I'll help you...with what exactly?"

"It's mine and Miroku's anniversary this weekend and I still need to pick out an outfit," she couldn't help the genuine smile spreading across her face. Sango's relationship with Miroku was such a refreshing thing that kept that little flicker of hope alive in her soul. _You are a demon's mate..._ how come every time she thought of love _he_ had to pop up. It wasn't love, it was lust, because lets face it, it had been awhile.

"Of course! What is it now? Six years?"

"Eight and counting actually," Sango broke out in a sappy grin. Only the mention of forever with Miroku could make her smile like that. Part of Kagome's heart longed to feel that type of happiness again but she knew it was foolish to dream of such things. Naraku had made it clear to her that if she wasn't willing to be with him then no one would have her, his point proven through Kouga.

"Where is he taking you?" Sango started off in great detail about the night they had planned while Kagome slipped off into her own thoughts again.

Why couldn't she have that type of love? Naraku didn't know everything going on in her life. Oh who was she kidding, he probably had one of the band of seven watching her right now. It was a sheer miracle he hadn't found out about the incident yesterday in the art studio, and she was still trying to figure out how she would survive the next two sessions.

"We could make a whole day out of it! Do you suppose you could get the night off? We could go shopping then out for drinks, maybe swing by The Whispering Fountain to get a little dancing in?" Sango's hopeful look nearly broke her heart. Her world had become so consumed by Naraku she had neglected and endangered her friend. Even if Naraku wouldn't give her the time off she would make their girl's day out happen.

"Sounds like a plan," intensive planning commenced immediately after Kagome's agreement and she couldn't help but laugh. It was good to have some form of normalcy again in her life. This is what normal 21 year old's were suppose to be doing. Going out with their friends, dating and falling in love, planning raging parties and staying up until the break of dawn cramming for finals. Instead Kagome's life consisted of playing the part of enforcer for Naraku while being smothered by his jealousy.

Something in her knew it wasn't her he was after but Kikyo. He had a strange obsession about the undead miko that went past obtaining the jewel. It was almost as if he were using the jewel as an excuse to lure Kikyo into his clutches but his plan wasn't working so he went for the next best thing, her, Kikyo's doppelganger.

She was everything Kikyo was and wasn't. They looked almost identical but instead of being all fluff and snuggle, Kagome was ruthless and demanding. She fought along side the nastier people and it didn't phase her. She lived with no regrets or regard for most of the people she came in contact with and she had no qualms about roughing someone up to get a point across. Even though she was cold at heart she could also love and give passionately. Without thinking about it an image of her giving passionately to Inuyasha popped up and she ceased all thoughts with a furious blush.

Miroku had asked me to go out with him tonight because Sango was out with Kagome doing some shopping. I agreed almost eagerly, wanting any excuse to post pone another episode with Kikyo. I had only been home for ten minutes before she had broken down crying again. My heart broke in two every time the scent of her tears reached me but it was so hard to touch her without her noticing my body's negative reaction. I hadn't expected to come to the Whispering Fountain and run into both the raven haired beauties that were suppose to be shopping. And now here I sat across from a fuming Kagome with a fawning couple to engulfed in their own bubble of love to notice us.

My throat had gone dry at the sight of Kagome. She normally looked amazing but tonight the sight of her had my head spinning and heart racing. Her blue black hair was stick straight, falling over her shoulders that were bared by her off the shoulder cocktail dress. It was a dark blue and barely reached mid-thigh, which were covered by black nylons and ended in matching blue ankle boots. Her outfit accentuated all her curves and revealed ones that I hadn't noticed all while looking tasteful, something most girls in the club hadn't managed to pull off. The once over she had given me hadn't gone unnoticed and a small part of me was happy I had made the effort of changing out of the clothes she had seen me in earlier.

Instead of my baggy button up and jeans I was clad in black slacks and a muscle hugging red t-shirt. Her mental walls had slammed into place right as her eyes met mine but I didn't need to read her mind to know she wasn't happy to see me. Whether it was specifically me or if it was because we were intruding on their girls night out I wasn't sure, but irritation filled her aura, which was playfully teasing mine. I had to dig my nails into my palm again to keep from reaching out to her.

Did she have as much trouble with this as I did? Did she even feel a difference when she was close to me opposed to being close to another? Did I really care? I wanted to be able to say no I didn't care and mean it, but I was pretty sure I did care. If this was what it looked like then she was my mate, and I should care that she felt the same around any other guys as she did me. _But you're with Kikyo,_ why did my subconscious always have to voice it's opinion at the wrong moments?

I tried to refuse to feel guilty but my heart was happy with Kikyo and it didn't like the jealousy I was feeling over Kagome. Kagome had so much going on in her life she probably didn't even think about me unless I was right in front of her while I was on Kikyo's mind all the time, or at least I liked to think so. Hadn't she left me for days on end multiple times? Hadn't she disappeared without a word to me? How many times had I questioned her feelings for me? A small part of my brain wondered if she was only clinging to me now because she was the walking dead.

I gulped down my drink that was in front of me, the fiery burn washing away my thoughts. My eyes locked with her angry brown ones trying to read deeper into her thoughts but she icy metal wall encaged her thoughts and that only fueled the angry confused fire raging inside my head. How dare my mate block me out. Standing abruptly I walked around the table stopping only centimeters from her. Sango and Miroku were oblivious to my actions as they giggled and whispered in their drunken stupor.

"Dance with me," I growled as she turned her head to look up at me. Her smug expression grated on my nerves.

"No thanks," she whispered knowing I could hear her above the pounding music. Almost as if my demon had taken over my body I reached down and grabber her arm, yanking her up and against me.

"It wasn't a request, it was an order," she stiffened in my arms and I regained some control over my actions. What was I doing? I couldn't just manhandle her like this even if she was my mate. My demon growled in protest. Slowly her body relaxed, almost pressing closer to me before nodding. I lead her out to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her close to me again.

I had no idea what I was doing and desperately wanted in her head. What was she thinking at that moment? Was she enjoying herself or was she planning the best way to purify me? I nearly groaned as all thoughts were wiped clean from my head as I felt her body grind against mine in a sensual rhythm that was slower then the music that was blaring around us.

Bodies bumped and pushed us as the crowd grew rowdier and we practically stood still. Kagome had taken complete control over the situation, taking a hold of my hands and wrapping them around her waist as she gyrated against me. I yanked her hips tighter against me and took pleasure in her reaction. She tossed her head back and gasped, eyes half lidded and looking up at me. I lost myself in her eyes as we continued to dance and ignore the people around us, all that matter was us.

The worries of Naraku and Kikyo were pushed out of our minds as my hands roamed her back and gripped her thighs. One of her arms snaked around my neck as the other hand gripped tightly onto my arm. Every little gasp she made set fire to my brain and my demon pushed it's way to the surface, demanding I take her. I forced myself to remain in control knowing I had bitten off more then I could chew with instituting this romp on the dance floor.

As the song came to an end and wound itself into the next she had slowly stopped dancing and had a grip on the front of my shirt. Pulling herself up close to my face, her lips centimeters away from mine I froze. Inside I was trembling trying to regain my composure while wanting nothing more then to kiss her luscious lips. I felt her mental walls melt away as she stayed a hairs breath away from crossing the invisible line.

_Maybe you'll think next time before trying to play this dominating act,_ her mind whispered against mine before she abruptly released me and walked away. My legs nearly gave out from me as I watched her hips sway as she left me there like an idiot on the dance floor.

_That's exactly what I am, an idiot._

Kagome's heart raced as she made her way towards the exit of the Whispering Fountain. She prayed Inuyasha hadn't been able to hear it while they were dancing. There was nothing more that she wanted then to keep her attraction to him her own secret. Her skin has tingled wherever they had touched and her breath was still shallow from the excitement she had felt from being pressed against him. Slowly anger started to creep into her thoughts as she recalled his controlling behavior.

What made him think he could talk to her like that? She barely let Naraku talk to her like that so why would she put up with that kind of behavior from him? _You're his mate,_ a small voice whispered in her mind before she shoved and locked it away. That was no reason for him to manhandle her like he had and she hoped her little sexual display had shown him exactly who was in charge. If anything happened between them it would be on her terms. She wasn't just some play thing used to replace Kikyo. A small ache started in her heart as that thought passed through her brain.

She was good enough to be loved for who she was, not because of who she looked like. Were things not going well for them now that she was dead so he thought he'd saddle up next to her? He had something coming to him if that was the case because she would not be someone's second choice.

Faded memories of her time with Kouga washed over her in a crippling wave. The way her heart swelled every time he told her he loved her, the excitement she had felt when he proclaimed to her that he wanted her as his mate. Her feelings about being Inuyasha's mate more then paled in comparison to how she felt about becoming Kouga's mate. _Could we have even mated if I was destined to be with someone else? _She thought sadly. How crushed would she had been if she had finally given herself to a man expecting to be his mate at the end of everything only to find out she couldn't be? Maybe it was better to have him hate her the way he does now, the way Naraku made him hate her.

Once again anger washed over her at the thought of how Naraku had twisted things in his favor. Yes she was in debt to him for saving them but he had destroyed her life as she had known it solely for his own pleasure. He had played mind games with the only man she had ever loved to make him hate her, to recoil at her touch. Kouga had never looked at her the same after the accident. She gently caressed her cheek where she vividly remembered him striking her when she had tried to hold him.

It was the first day she had seen him after Naraku had saved them. His friends were over at his house, all of them urging him to be checked out. The word of what had happened between the southern wolf tribe had spread like wild fire and the stories were gruesome. No one believed all three of them could have walked away without a scratch. She had approached him from behind and when she went to wrap her arms around him he had suddenly turn on her, his fist flying at her and knocking her to the ground.

"Don't touch me!" he had nearly shrieked, "you're pure evil! I never want to see you again!"

"Kouga?" she had whispered in shock and confusion, tears brimming her eyes, "w-what did I do?"

"This was all your fault! You are the devil's mistress, filth!" he spat at her, splattering her arm with saliva. His friends stared at her in horror unable to snap out of their shocked state. They had never seen him treat her so badly. She was always his cherished doll, his prized possession, his intended mate. "Leave and never come back you wretched human!"

She had fled his house that day and straight into the arms of Naraku. He had soothed her, told her that Kouga just didn't understand or appreciate what she had done for him. It had been months after that day when she had found out from Renkotsu that Naraku had poisoned Kouga's mind and he would hate her forever. He had told her of Naraku's obsession with having her to himself. Her views of Naraku had started to change that day, even more so when he brought the rest of the band of seven into the mix to watch over her. She had suddenly became his puppet. He would have kept her locked up if he could but he didn't want to draw that much attention to himself, so the band of seven followed her everywhere she went until this day. She had even seen Jakotsu at the bar when she first arrived with Sango.

She had started working on her spiritual powers behind his back, growing stronger each day, preparing for the day she'd learn how to sever his hold on her. She knew he would never let her go without a fight and she planned on giving him one hell of one.

**Author Notes:**

**I'm so sorry for the huge gap between updates! I had a lot of personal issues come up and started my intership and haven't had much time to myself! I hope this wasn't to much of a disappointment to you.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed =) I truly appreciate them!**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with my heart racing wildly. My breath was ragged and I was drenched in a cold sweat. It felt like my heart was being twisted in my chest. Crumpling forward I groaned, feeling my strength draining from my body. I had never felt such a horrible pain before. It went almost as quickly as it had come and if I hadn't felt so weak I would have thought it was a bad dream.

What would have caused such a horrible feeling to overcome me like that? I hadn't been dreaming of anything, which was unusual for me. These past few days I had had nothing but constant dreams of a mystery silhouette that I chased and never caught. Every time I would wake I would feel exhausted and my thoughts would instantly go to Kagome and it made the fact that I hadn't seen her in almost a week even more unbearable.

I lived perfectly fine without her all these years so why did it feel like my body was going through withdraws? Kagome was my drug and I desperately needed a fix. Was that what had caused this sudden nocturnal panic attack? Was I slowly going insane due to my lack of contact with Kagome?Lucky for me it was Monday, the day of the week we had to pose for the art class. I knew I should feel ashamed that I was this eager to see Kagome when Kikyo was sleeping under the same roof as me but my soul wanted what it wanted.

I pushed myself up in bed and blinked a few times to clear the blurriness from my eyes. The clock on my nightstand read 2:17 in the morning and I couldn't suppress my sigh. I didn't have to be up for another 4 hours but every nerve in my body was awake and I knew I wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight.

I pushed myself out of bed and headed out to the balcony that was attached to my bed room. The cool night air washed over me sending small shivers down my back. The moon was just a sliver and the all to familiar dread crept down my spine as the new moon came closer. I hated that one night a month that all my powers were stripped from me and I was left feeling weak and helpless. This month was going to be especially bad since this Naraku mess was still up in the air.

It had been some time now since Kikyo had been staying with us and Naraku hadn't made any move to come after her. Kagome knew where she was so it didn't make sense why he wasn't coming after her. The paranoid part of my brain pressed it was a trap, that he was waiting until I was at my weakest to attack but the logical part fought back. No one but Sesshoumaru knew about my human night, I hadn't even trusted Kikyo enough to tell her.

I sighed while running my hands down my face trying to clear my head. This was suppose to be a monumental year for me. It was my last year of college and I had planned on proposing to Kikyo at the end of it, but now I'm faced with a undead girlfriend, a mate I'm not even sure I like and an evil half-demon who is after said undead girlfriend. Oh and I'm still trying to pass my last year of college. Life as a half-demon had always been complicated but for once I was hoping to find a small piece of happiness but even the smallest ounce had eluded me once again.

_You've found your mate,_ a small voice whispered in my head and I pushed it away, still not ready to accept that finding. And part of me wondered if I ever would.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kikyo stood just out of sight in the back lawn watching as Inuyasha slowly turned and headed back into his bedroom. If she still had a heart beat it would be pounding and unmistakable to him but for once the undead curse she was under played in her favor as her chest stayed silent.

Naraku's voice had been filling her dreams of late, willing her to find him. His dark promises hadn't been enough to get to her to budge but tonight had been different. He promised her nothing, no dark caresses or ultimate power. Instead he had told her he had information about Inuyasha she might be interested in. She had stayed laying awake in her bed for almost two hours contemplating her actions. Finally she gave into his silky smooth urging and dressed and crept out of the house.

She hadn't been in the back very long when she heard Inuyasha open his door to the balcony. She physically ached watching him stare at the moon feeling her betrayal sink in. What information could Naraku have that Inuyasha wouldn't willingly tell her? Inuyasha had never kept a secret from her, which just help solidify that this was all a trap. But something in the back of her mind still urged her to meet Naraku, if not to find out what information he thought was so vital to her but to try and end things peacefully so she and Inuyasha could go on living their lives in happiness.

She slowly edged around the house and down the street after Inuyasha had slipped back inside. Dark smoke lingered close to the ground like a heavy fog leading her way to Naraku. She did not have to go far before he appeared before her in a black suit. His dark hair cascaded down around his shoulders making his skin look paler then the last time she had seen him. His ruby eyes watched her with amusement and fascination.

"So you've finally decided to come to me," he purred. His eyes glinted with something far darker then Kikyo had ever seen. The sickening feeling of evil clung to her body as it tried to penetrate her very being but she pushed it away.

"I did not come for you," she nearly hissed, "what information do you have on Inuyasha that you think I don't already know?" He grinned and managed to look more beast then human.

"Why did you come if you think you know everything about your precious half-demon?" he stepped closer to her. He brushed a piece of hair back from her face causing goosebumps to erupt along her arms and back. Her disgust with herself was practically a physical thing. How could she possibly allow herself to find this...thing appealing? "Could it be that my temptations were just to much for you finally?"

"I came in hopes to persuade you to leave us alone,"

"Oh dear sweet Kikyo," he purred tracing his fingers along her jaw, a smug smile crossing his lips as she visibly shivered, "did he not tell you there will no longer be an 'us' when it comes to you and him?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "He didn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's found his mate," Kikyo froze and attempted to not let her feelings show on her face. How could Inuyasha have found his mate when they were so in love? And if he truly had, why hadn't he told her about it?

"You're lying," she stepped back away from him and he let his hand fall to his side. He shrugged nonchalantly and turned to leave. "Wait," he stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder, "who...who is it?"

"My loyal and beautiful servant, Kagome."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It felt like she had barely fallen into bed when Kagome's alarm started blaring to life. Her whole body ached from the run in with one of Naraku's defaulted clients. The claw marks that had once torn up the left side of her abdomen were already fading into a pale pink. She had been rather annoyed that she was forced to throw away her favorite black shirt when she got home.

Sango was already fast asleep when she had returned from her night of gallivanting and had been able to take out the trash and shower to rid the apartment of any evidence of her eventful evening. Sango may have had a glimpse of what her life consisted of when Inuyasha had brought Kikyo over but Kagome was determined to not worry her by leaving her bloodied clothes in the kitchen trash.

Finally turning her alarm off, Kagome got up and showered. She had wiped away the steam from the mirror and stood staring at herself. She knew she should be thankful she didn't look as terrible as she felt but at the same time it annoyed her. She should be dead already with how badly she's been injured in the past but because of Naraku's hold on her she wasn't, and she couldn't even look like hell when she felt like it. Pushing away thoughts of Naraku she quickly dressed in jeans and a white v neck shirt. She took extra care with her hair today telling herself it was just because she wanted to look nice for the art students paintings.

"It has nothing to do with him," she mumbled to herself as she finished straightening her hair. Even it sounded like a lie to her own ears. She stood looking at herself in the mirror with a sad smile.

If she had been asked years ago how she saw herself today this would not have been the picture she would have painted. Her soul was intertwined with a half-demon's while her soul was also promised to another half-demon as his mate, was there anything that was hers still? Or did her body and soul belong to everyone but her?

Reluctantly she left the comfort of her bathroom and went straight for the coffeepot. Sango was sitting at the island that sat in the middle of their kitchen spooning chunks of grapefruit into her mouth as she flipped through the latest tabloid.

"Can you believe Ping's new hair? Okay, not even her hair but her whole style," Kagome just mumbled her agreement as she poured herself a steaming cup of coffee. "You sure look pretty today." she froze, practically hearing the grin in Sango's voice.

"I have some things to do after school," Kagome muttered taking a to big of sip of too hot coffee.

"Like posing with Inuyasha for Ms. Etsuko?" _How did she know!_

"That's not all, I have a meeting with Bankotsu later today as well," she tried to dodge her friends questioning.

"Oh come off it," she slammed her hand down nearly making Kagome slosh her coffee all over, "I see the way you two look at each other. I swear if you hadn't brought that Kikyo back you'd be bumping uglies already. "

"Sango!" Kagome blushed furiously as she set her coffee mug down. The way Sango had said Kikyo's name had sounded like she was some vile creature.

"Don't Sango me, she was no good as a living human being and so far isn't a very good dead one either," she mumbled slurping up another chuck of grapefruit, "I don't see how you can't feel it. Whenever you are in a room with Inuyasha it's like there's this current between you two. His whole aura changes."

"What do you mean?" she leaned in closer as her curiosity got the better of her.

"He always feels so angry with a touch of agony but when you're around it's so much brighter, more alive," she shrugged, "I can't explain it but I know it means something." Kagome rolled her eyes before sipping more of her coffee.

"I think you're ticker is off is what I think Sango. All you are sensing is a mild attraction and that's it," Sango shook her head before giving her best friend an empathetic look.

"Trust me Kagome, I can tell,"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Seconds seemed like hours as I watched the hands of the clock slowly creep towards two o'clock. Once it struck two, light music would fill the air signally the end of class...and the start of art session. I still had 45 minutes to go before I could leave class and another half hour after that before Ms. Etsuko's art session would start. _Before you can see her,_ a small voice whispered in my head.

My whole body tingled with anticipation at getting to see her again, I hadn't even begun to think of how it would feel to hold her once more. To feel her soft curves pressed against me, the feel of her silky skin beneath my hands.

I let out a silent sigh of frustration. She has caused so much trouble in my life, why do I feel this way about her? Why do I yearn to see, touch and smell her? My gut clenched at the thought of her scent. It was so different, so very unique, I sometimes wondered if it was all in my head. No one should smell that good, that mouthwatering. Why did I ever have to meet her? I could have lived a happy life with Kikyo and been blissfully unaware of the existence of Kagome.

_And what would have happened had you met her years from now when you were so happily in love with Kikyo and had a family?_ Miroku's words echoed around in my head. I had confided in him two nights ago about my constant thoughts of Kagome. He had listened patiently as I ranted on about loving Kikyo and wanting a life with Kikyo but I couldn't get that blasted dark priestess out of my head. I was going to go mad with my warring thoughts of the two raven haired beauties. And Miroku had been the sound voice of logic.

If I was destined to be with Kagome there would have been no way of changing the course of our lives. If we had not met now we would have met at another time. It was best we had crossed each other now when I was not so tied to another women, tied to Kikyo. My heart ached at that thought.

_I love Kikyo._

But I can't get Kagome out of my head. Even my aura nearly devours hers when we're within feet of each other. I had to think of a way to fix things, to get Kagome out of my head. _Or make yourself fall out of love with Kikyo,_ a small angry voice whispers in my head.

Not love Kikyo? Now I really have gone insane. In what world would I be able to not love her? She had been what consumed my every waking moment since I met her, until now. Now images of Kagome were pushing the other person I ever loved from my head and I knew I should be angry at that but I couldn't find it in me. My brain was slowly starting to accept that Kagome was my mate even if my heart was still telling me no and to find a way out of it. I had only heard of one case of a demon refuting his mate, a child's story from when I was younger.

He had been a ruthless tiger demon who was notoriously known for working alone. It was by complete accident that he happened upon this tigress in the mountains one day. He had recognized what she was the minute he laid eyes on her but his lone ranger mind set wasn't ready to accept it. He had tried to stay away from her but each night he found himself back in front of her den. It had gone on for months before she finally tried to make contact with him.

She had accepted their fate but he hadn't, so the next night he killed her. He thought once she was gone he would be able to return to his life of solitude but instead he went insane. His body yearned to see, smell and hear her but she wasn't there to satisfy his cravings of her until one day he killed himself to end his suffering.

I had always thought it was a fiction story but I was doubting that now. Besides if the story wasn't enough to get me to try and accept Kagome the tremor in my hands I has having now was enough to reinforce it. I felt like a junkie going through withdraws.

Faint music filled the air and I nearly ran for the door. I made it down to the art studio in record time and almost fell to my knees when I got there. Her scent was there, thick and intoxicating. I took deep gulps of air thanking the great powers that no one was around to see me in such a state. It was embarrassing enough to know I needed someone this badly but to have someone else witness would be unbearable.

"Inuyasha?" I looked up and nearly groaned. Kagome stood in front of me dressed in her silk garb. Her long blue black hair hung down around her shoulders sending her delicious scent out around her as she moved. Her eyebrows pinched together in worry as she knelt down beside me. I shuddered and fought to keep my eyes open as she rested her hand on my shoulder. "Inuyasha, are you ok?"

"Fine," my reply was barely audible. She brought her hand up to my forehead then around to under my chin.

"You're burning up," she looked around for anyone but found us alone in the long hallway.

"I'm fine Kagome," I managed to stand up feeling ten times better with her near. How was I going to survive this? I couldn't tell her I needed to see her more then twice a week because my demon was going insane not having her around. Besides I had Kikyo to think about too.

"Should I tell Ms. Etsuko we have to cancel?" she worried her bottom lip between her teeth and I did groan this time. Her eyes widened and darted down to my pants. A small gasp escaped her lips and she took a step back. My hand darted out and encircled her wrist.

"Don't, don't go," I couldn't meet her eyes. I hadn't even noticed the bulge in my pants and now that she had drawn attention to it I ached to the point of pain. I had to tell her. If I wanted any chance with her I couldn't let her think I was some psychotic half-demon.

_If I want a chance with her?_ Maybe I did need to cancel on Ms. Etsuko because I was losing my mind. I hadn't decided to take a chance on Kagome at all, so why was I worrying what she thought about me?

_Because you can't deny this_. I felt a gentle nudge in my mind and gave her a faint smile. She was trying to be let in, to understand what was going on. I wanted to let her in so badly, let her understand what I was going through not being near her but I couldn't. I hadn't given up on Kikyo yet.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me," I admitted as my heart started to slow the longer I was near her. My aura was lapping at hers trying to bring her closer to me, to mesh into one. It calmed my nerves but I knew my erection wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon with her dressed as she was.

"Alright, just...try to keep that away from me," her eyes darted down again and she nearly blanched. Heat flooded her face before she turned away from me and headed into the studio. I smiled as I followed her in and headed towards my changing area. A few students had found their way in by the time I was dressed. Kagome was already in the middle of the room leaning against the pillar staring off into space. Something caught her attention and her head snapped to the side and looked at the doorway. I followed her eyes and nearly growled at the sight of Renkotsu and Bankotsu standing in the back of the room.

Bankotsu had his hands clenched into fists and a look of pure fury on his face. His anger was almost tangible as his eyes landed on me. Renkotsu nodded to me with a look of pity. His eyes looked back over at Kagome who was visibly shaking as Ms. Etsuko came in clapping her hands.

"Alright! Places everyone," I walked over to Kagome, pulling her tight against me and dipping her backwards. The awkwardness we had felt last time was gone, replaced with fear and protectiveness. She shook like a leaf as her brown eyes stared into mine, a sad smile playing across her lips.

_One of us is going to die,_ I kept the shock from registering on my face at her thought. It hadn't been directed at me, it was just something I had picked up from her brain I tightened my grip on her and she closed her eyes with a sigh.

_I'll keep you safe Kagome._

_ Like how you kept Kikyo safe Inuyasha?_

My heart fell but I wouldn't let her shake me. I knew she was going to push me away the first chance she could to protect me and I wasn't about to let her.

_Kikyo didn't want to let me in so I failed her. Just let me help you Kagome, I won't fail you._

_ No Inuyasha. You love Kikyo, I won't risk her losing you to help me. _Maybe now was the time to tell her I didn't think I could live without her. I knew I would go insane like the tiger demon in the story from my childhood. It was time to give up Kikyo and embrace my fate.

_I won't survive without you Kagome. _Her eyes searched mine, a frown threatening to tug her beautiful lips down. I could feel her heart beat against the fingers I had trailing down her chest. It's fluttering was music to my ears as what looked like understanding seeped into her eyes.

_You know. _Now it was my turn to look confused. Her heart started to hammer in her chest and her breathing started to come out in short pants. _When did you figure it out?_

_ What are you talking about? _

_ That we're mates._ Anger boiled up inside my stomach. She seemed to pull away as she sensed my fury. Bankotsu's rage had nothing on what I was feeling at that moment. How long had she known? Why would she keep something like that from me? How could she let me feel like such a fool for my behavior out in the hall when she knew all along what her absence was doing to me?

"I can't do this," I nearly shoved her away and stormed out not caring what I was wearing. I just desperately needed to put space between us before I did something I'd regret.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kagome stumbled and caught herself on the pillar she had been bent backwards on as Inuyasha stormed out of the room. Her heart felt like it was being ripped in two watching him leave. 24 pairs of eyes were watching her in shock as their models broke character.

"Inuyasha, wait!" she screamed as she took off running after him and whispering broke out among the class. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground and slipped them out into the hall. Bankotsu's angry eyes bore down at her. His body trembled in an effort to restrain himself. "What do you want."

"Naraku sent us," Renkotsu mumbled from behind his brother. Kagome tried to turn to go after her intended mate but Bankotsu's hand clamped painfully down on her arm stopping her from moving.

"He wanted us to make sure you were staying clear of that mutt," he hissed yanking her closer to him, "obviously it was a good idea to send us because here you are reeking of that thing."

"Let go of me Bankotsu," she nearly snarled trying to yank her arm away. His gripped only tightened and she did the only thing she could do. Clasping her hand around his wrist she concentrated her powers down to her hands. Bankotsu's eyes widened as a pink purifying light engulfed him. He quickly let go of Kagome and she wasted no time running down the hall the way Inuyasha went.

She had never felt so helpless. Even when Kouga rejected her she hadn't felt this emptiness. How could she have been so stupid to say that? Maybe he hadn't known they were meant to be mates, maybe he only had feelings deeper then attraction for her and that's what he was going to say. But she had wanted to tell him for so long that she knew. It was slowly eating away at her. She had to leave her last class early because of the growing anxiety in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh!" she ran smack into a hard, warm chest and stumbled back. Arms engulfed her once again but this time it was welcomed. Inuyasha pulled her close to him, burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I can smell him on you," I growled pulling her tighter against me. I hadn't gotten very far before logic had started taking over. Hadn't I kept that very same information away from her? And I had no idea how a human would react towards their intended mate, maybe she wasn't going insane being away from him. He couldn't blame her for keeping this away from him when he hadn't come to terms with it until just a little while ago. "I'm going to rip him apart."

"No, Inuyasha, don't," she pulled back and looked up at me with concern. Her head was tipped back looking up at me so innocently as something else passed through her eyes. Before I could think more on it I pulled her up and crushed my lips against hers.

She moaned as I gripped her hair and pressed her impossibly close to me. I couldn't get enough of her. She tasted like the sweetest candies and her skin felt like the finest silk. My other hand made a fist in the flimsy fabric of her outfit and if we hadn't been standing in the middle of the hall at school I would have ripped it from her body right then. Suddenly an unwelcome scent assaulted my nose and I pulled away abruptly while breathing hard.

The two brothers had followed Kagome and I had to smirk at the singe mark on Bankotsu's arm where Kagome had attempted to purify him. _That's my girl,_ I smoothed her hair back as she buried her face in my chest trying to regain her composure. She stepped away and faced the two with a defiant look.

"I don't care what you tell Naraku, I will deal with him on my own," I was proud of her for keeping her voice so steady when I could feel her shaking against me. Bankotsu's eyes narrowed in on my hand on her hip and he took a step forward. "You're fight is with me." she stepped away from me and her hands glowed a soft pink.

"Stop," Renkotsu grabbed a hold of his brother's shoulder and pulled him back a step, "what do you want us to tell him Kagome?" I could see her expression soften as she looked at him. She may despise Bankotsu but she had a soft spot for his less annoying brother.

"What ever will spare you guys. This is my choice, I won't drag anyone down with me," he gave her a solemn nod and had to force his brother to walk past us. He stopped and gave Kagome another sad smile.

"You'll be missed," he whispered and they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Kagome relaxed against me with a sigh. I turned her to look at me and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I knew without a doubt that she had accepted to be my mate, now we just had to get rid of the other obstacles.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I stood in Kagome's living room as she explained the situation to Sango and Miroku. My mouth had long ago lost it's moisture watching her pace. She was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of low riding jeans but she could have been nude for all my libido cared. My demon was screaming at me in my mind. She had accepted us so why had we not claimed her yet? Didn't I know that was a crucial part of the process? My palms itched to touch her and I would tremble when she got closer to me.

"So you guys are officially mates now?" Miroku asked cocking one eyebrow up.

"No, not yet," I managed out. I swallowed a few times before continuing, "we have to...uh..."

"They get it," Kagome snapped and turned away to hide her blush. "I have to find away to cleanse Naraku from my soul before I can even really think about becoming his mate." Maybe I hadn't been paying attention enough because this was the first I had heard about that.

"What are you talking about?" both Sango and Miroku gave me a sympathetic look and excused themselves from the room. Kagome faced me with a sigh.

"My soul...it belongs to Naraku. The only way to undo it is to kill him, but he's made sure that if he dies, I go with him." she whispered the last part as she finally sat down on the couch.

I completely understood what she meant by one of us was going to die. Naraku wouldn't let his priestess go without a fight and unless we found a way to break their connection I would lose Kagome either way. I sat down next to her and finally gave into the urge to touch her. I brushed her hair back from her face before cupping her cheek. She looked at me with her dark brown eyes.

"We'll figure it out Kagome," I whispered and she gave me a faint smile before her eyes grew dark again.

"What about Kikyo?" oh damn. The past few hours had been pure bliss I hadn't thought about her.

"I can't just..." she nodded and looked away from me.

"I understand," she cleared her throat and stood up, "I need a shower." she walked away without another word and my heart nearly broke. I had hurt her, but I had an obligation to protect Kikyo also. I couldn't let Naraku get his hands on her no matter how happy I was that I had completely and utterly accepted Kagome as my mate.

Once I heard the shower turn on Sango emerged from her bedroom. She sat down next to me and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry things won't be easy for you two," she blurted out and sighed, "I know her giving up Naraku is what's best for her, for you, but I don't want to lose her Inuyasha."

"Even if it means us not being together," I filled in the blank and she nodded. If my heart felt heavy before it was now completely crushed by the weight of the situation.

Sango had voiced what I was to afraid to even think. Could I turn away now to protect her? Continue to pretend with Kikyo until we figured out how to remove Naraku's claws from Kagome? I was pretty sure that plan would last a whole 5 minutes, my pull to Kagome was to strong to ignore. Being apart with her wasn't an option now, not when I had completely let go and accepted her.

It was more then just finding a way for us to be together. My skin crawled at the thought of that monster being part of her soul. The idea of him touching her in any way was enough to make me insane with rage. No, this was not just about us, it was about saving her from him. I would find a way to erase Naraku's hold on her even if it killed me.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Author Notes:**

**Ta da! That took way to long to write and I'm not completely satisfied with it either but I wanted to get it out to you guys. I've officially graduated and now have time to focus on writing while I look for another job so woot to that!**

**Thank you to Peaceful Dragon Rose, Frozen water Droplets (Which I changed my scene divider once I read your review cuz apparently the ones I put weren't showing up! So hopefully these ones work out better ) Awesomelishus (thank you for the words of encouragement! ) and kittychic0895 for your reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

Kikyo sat across from me at the dinner table with Rin to my right and Sesshoumaru to my left. The conversation was strained between the four of us, even for her and Rin who had become some what of best friends. I think Rin just liked having someone around all the time and would have been just as happy if Sesshoumaru had gotten her a puppy. I had somehow managed to avoid Kikyo for three days. Sesshoumaru had insisted I talk to her and now here we sat in near complete silence.

Kikyo pushed around her food with a painfully annoyed expression on her face. Eyebrows slightly drawn together and lips pursed into a thin white line. I knew I was handling the situation all wrong but I still wasn't sure what to tell her. I knew even if I couldn't be with Kagome I couldn't string Kikyo along anymore.

"I talked to Naraku the other day," Rin started to cough and sputter at Kikyo's statement. I clenched my fists around my fork bending it in half.

"Really Inuyasha this is Rin's favorite dinnerware," Sesshoumaru muttered sipping his wine as if Kikyo hadn't spoken.

"He told me some interesting news," her eyes narrowed at me but I stayed silent, whether to hear what she had to say or because my anger had stolen my voice.

"What did he say dear?" Rin blurted, eyes darting frantically between us both. Kikyo smiled sickly sweet at her before turning cold eyes on me.

"That Inuyasha has found his mate," she set her silverware down with a hollow laugh, "I hadn't believed him especially when he told me it was Kagome, but this dinner coupled with Inuyasha's disappearing act these past three days has all but proven I was wrong to believe he'd never keep something like that from me." I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. My love for Kikyo had been completely eclipsed by Kagome the moment I accepted to believe she was to be my mate but it didn't stop me from feeling like scum for hurting Kikyo. I had loved her from the moment I met her and I repaid her by not being man enough to tell her I was no longer in love with her.

"Kikyo-"

"So it's true?" her eyes took on a purple hue and I readied myself for an attack, "the fake priestess has won your heart?"

"It's not like that Kikyo," I pleaded, "I can't choose who my mate is."

"But you can choose to accept it," she spat angrily, "I know enough about demons to know you can refuse to accept your fate."

"And go mad by doing so!" I slammed my hands down on the table causing Rin to squeak.

"How can you choose that thing over us!"

"She's not a thing Kikyo!" Rin quickly excused herself and Sesshoumaru glared at me before standing himself.

"Fix this half-breed," he growled before following after his mate. At that moment I was utterly jealous of my half brother. There was no complications with him mating Rin. It was pure and simple and nothing could touch them. I turned my attention back to the seething mad undead priestess across from me.

"She's intertwined herself with Naraku, how can you regard her as something more then trash?" the purple hue had completely engulfed her once brown eyes now. I had to remind myself to try and stay calm for her sake. She wasn't in control of Naraku's power that coursed through her yet. I grimaced at that thought, he was part of both of the girls I loved. _Do I already love Kagome?_ I pushed that thought aside, one issue at a time.

"You and Naraku are connected as well," if looks could kill I'd be dead with the silence that follow my idiotic statement.

"I did not choose this Inuyasha! I begged that fake priestess to kill me, do you not remember that? She knocked me out when I was asking the Monk to finish me off. I did not willingly go to the beast and ask for him to bring me back to life," she was shaking as tears welled up in her eyes. My ears laid flat against my skull in shame. She was right, she hadn't asked for any of this. She had only been trying to protect the Shikon Jewel and lost her life by doing so and Naraku was to obsessed with her to let her rest.

"I'm sorry Kikyo," she laughed at my pathetic apology and stood up wiping away her tears.

"You will be Inuyasha, she does not own her own soul and therefore cannot promise it to you, you will be hurt worse then anyone in this," she walked away leaving me to wallow in my shame.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kagome sat across from Naraku ready to spring into action at any moment. He had been sitting across from her for almost a half hour just staring at her, alternating between looks of amusement and anger. Jakotsu had come to retrieve her early that morning and drive her to Naraku's home, not his business office.

She was all to familiar with his home, particularly the basement with it's drains and blood stained walls. Some of her own blood had been washed down those drains along with numerous clients that Naraku had deemed worthless. She had delivered the killing blow too many times to count and always stood by watching him indulge himself in his torture techniques. She had to fight the shame that welled up within her every time she recalled those horrible nights.

Finally he stood and slowly made his way to her. His hand came up and across her cheek so fast she had no time to react. She was thrown from her chair by the force of it and landed on her hands and knees. Her cheek throbbed from the hit but she refused to show him pain, he would enjoy that to much.

"Get up," he hissed. Kagome pushed herself up into a sitting position as he struck her again. Without giving her another chance to get up he grabbed her by the arm and flung her against the wall. Crying out in pain she slumped forward anger coursing through her veins. Thoughts flew through her mind as she tried to come up with a strategy for survival. Did she fight back or let him torture her until he was satisfied? She knew all to well he could bring her to the brink of death and she would heal only for him to start all over again. There were times she pondered the idea that he only infused her with his own power so he could use her as his personal rag doll to torture.

"Tell me pet, why would you choose to send your mate to his death?" she looked up at him through her bangs as an icy hate filled her veins.

"Leave him alone Naraku," suddenly she was up and back handing him across the face. He stumbled back a few steps and looked at her with something close to shock. "I'm not afraid to die, and when I go I will take you with me."

"Is that so? Care to test that theory," he wrapped his hand around her neck. She just smiled and did the same to him and called her spiritual powers to her hand as she had done the other day with Bankotsu. Naraku's eyes widened slightly as Kagome gritted her teeth through the pain as her powers tried to purify Naraku's presence in her body. He flung her to the side breathing heavily and took a few steps away from her as well. He smiled down at her as she trembled as wave after wave of pain coursed through her.

"I underestimated you my pet, for that I'll let you both live for now, but I will come after him, it's only a matter of time before you outlive your value to me and these stunts will not work any longer," purple smoke filled her vision and invaded her lungs. She coughed as she tried to take an adequate breath. Her eyes and chest burned from the invading poison, Just as she thought she was going to die from suffocation the smoke cleared. She sat there coughing for some time before trying to gain her bearings. She blinked a few times before recognizing the familiar settings, she had been deposited into her own room.

Kagome slumped to her side and allowed herself time to rest sprawled out on the floor. She knew now without a doubt she had to find someone to help her. Never had she admitted to herself she needed to be saved until now. Her suffering at Naraku's hand was one thing, but to bring Inuyasha down with her was not acceptable. She wasn't sure what her feelings for him were, so far she had only sorted out two. Lust and loyalty. But regardless of how she felt she knew she could not let Naraku harm him.

There was only one person she knew that might be able to help and it was a long shot she'd even get them to agree to help her. She was after all the reason her only living relative was now of the undead persuasion.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kaede answered the door with a wide smile that was quickly replaced by a frown as her eyes took in the sight of a bruised Kagome. She ushered her into her small house and brought her a cup of tea before she settled herself down across from Kagome. They sat for a few minutes in silence. Kagome's eyes were trained on her steaming cup of tea in her hands trying to figure out how to word her request.

"You've decided to end your arrangement with the devil have you," Kagome glanced up at the old lady who was giving her a wary smile, "it is a tricky situation you've put yourself in my dear."

"I know," Kagome whispered stirring some honey into her tea before looking up at Kaede, "I brought your sister back to life."

"I'm aware of what you've done," she nodded before taking a sip of her tea, "I do not hold it against you, Naraku's claws are very deep into you. I to understand the control he has over others."

"I don't want to be in his control anymore Kaede," Kagome's voice had a desperate edge to it, "I'm...I've..."

"A half-demon huh?" she gave Kagome a crinkly smile, "Kikyo's boyfriend no less. It seems you two are destined to be enemies."

"How can I promise him myself when I don't own any part of me? How could fate have been so cruel as to put us in this situation Kaede? I can't belong to two people,"

"No you're right, you should not belong to anyone but yourself Kagome," she looked away from the old lady. Sometimes she hit so close to home she thought Kaede could read minds. Hadn't she just been thinking that the other day? That her mind and body belonged to everyone but herself? "I do not have a fail safe way to free you from his grasp Kagome."

"Well what do you have?"

"Nothing promising," she replied with a frown, "I have a remedy, a potion of some sorts, that was passed down from my family. I'm not sure what is in it, and I only have one dose with no guarantees it will not harm you."

"What does it do?"

"Cleanses your soul of impurities. It was used in ancient rituals before burials of those who expired while possessed, a purging if you like." Kagome nodded in thought. Would she really be willing to risk death to escape Naraku? Deep down she knew that if she were to ever try and separate herself from Naraku she would die, but was she willing to try it without any guarantee it would kill him also? As much pain it caused her to purify him she at least had the piece of mind knowing he would die with her, leaving Inuyasha safe.

"Let me think on it," Kaede nodded and stood to walk Kagome to the door. She stopped her before she opened the door.

"Beware of Kikyo my child, her purity is not what it used to be," Kagome smiled at the old lady's words.

"She is defiantly the least of my worries Kaede, but thank you."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So you've come seeking my help now?" Kikyo stood hugged her arms around her stomach, eyes trained on Naraku who lounged casually on his couch. She could feel Kagome's presence lingering in the air, her spiritual powers having left a residual aura coating the room. Had she tried to purify the demon sitting before her? Obviously she had not succeeded.

"Yes," she whispered feeling an ache in her chest where her heart should have been. The pain of Inuyasha's betrayal was so fresh it stung just to think about it. She knew she had been cold at times in their relationship but this was unforgivable. Would her feelings be different if she had found out from him instead of Naraku? She wanted to say yes but in reality she knew she would resent him as well as Kagome regardless. "I want to kill the girl."

"Now I can't really let you do that," Naraku smirked, "it would bring me great harm and inconvenience to dispose of her. You could however help me get my use of her then I would be more then willing to let you have your way with her."

"How could I possibly help you?"

"I've only enlisted her aid because she has the other half of the shikon jewel. Something about her...calls to the jewel and no one is unable to remove it from her neck but her. If you could somehow persuade her to give it to you, I will relinquish my hold on her soul and you can have free range to destroy her as you see fit." Kikyo chewed her bottom lip for a moment, her thoughts running a mile a minute.

No doubt this was one of his many tricks to get her half of the jewel, but every vengeful cell in her body screamed for her to accept his offer. But how would she manage to get Kagome to take off the jewel? Every time she had seen the fake priestess she had it draped around her neck. No doubt the presence of the jewel aided in her spiritual power, she had never seen someone more powerful then she was and there was no way she would accept that Kagome was just naturally stronger then her. She hadn't even successfully purified Naraku.

"What would if cost me?" Naraku smiled and stood up to saunter over to her. He stopped inches from her, running the back of his hand over her cheek. She closed her eyes willing the pleasurable feeling away.

"I only ask you give us a chance my sweet Kikyo," he whispered against her ear sending a shiver racing down her back. She looked up at him, his crimson eyes mere inches away from hers.

"I asked to kill her so I can be with Inuyasha. If he isn't willing to leave her, I will make the choice for him. Their connection will be lost once she's gone and he will be free to love me once again," Naraku smiled down at her and stepped away leaving his aura clinging to her.

"If you believe that it will help you get the young half demon back then so be it. Do we have a deal?" his eyes burst into indigo flames as he extended his hand towards her. Only taking another moment to ponder the consequences Kikyo reached out her own hand and grasped his in agreement.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I felt like an absolute lunatic as I buried my face deeper into her pillow. It had been two days since I had last seen Kagome. She had refused to see me since her meeting with Naraku the other day, which I only took as a bad sign. I didn't want to even entertain the idea that she had changed her mind because from the reaction I was getting from her scent filled pillow I was sure there was no going back for me. I inhaled deeper trying to fill my lungs with her scent and calming my demon at the same time.

Sango had let me in to wait for Kagome to return from whatever she was off doing. I had been waiting almost an hour when Sango had announced she had to leave for work but that I could stay to wait. It took me about 15 minutes after she left to find my way into Kagome's room and here I was now practically rolling around in her bed to satisfy my cravings.

I wish I was able to associate my yearning for Kagome with being in love but I knew I wasn't there yet. There was a definite attraction there and a sense to protect her but no love. I enjoyed her company and wanted to get to know her better but that only stretched as far as friendship and lust.

"What are you doing?" I bolted up at the sound of her voice. I turned to face her, my face bright red, but found I didn't have it in me to be embarrassed once I saw her. Her left eye was almost swollen shut accompanied by a cut on her left eyebrow. Her bottom lip was busted open with dried and fresh blood. She leaned against the door holding an arm across her ribs and I had a sense of deja vu.

"What happened to you," I darted across the room to help her over to the bed, effectively avoiding her question.

"I was on a job," she hissed as she tried to sit, "I wanted to wait until Sango left so she didn't see me."

"Do you come home often bloody and bruised?" I asked inspecting her face. I knew she would heal faster then I could ever but I couldn't just sit next to her doing nothing.

"Not most nights but being out of Naraku's favor has really lowered my survival time," she smiled at me. The swelling in her eye was already visibly going down, "so you never answered me, what were you doing when I walked in?"

"Um...I was...smelling your pillow?"

"Excuse me?"

"I...okay look being away from you really screws with my head," I stood and started to pace her room, "since we've accepted each other as mates it's gotten worse. I didn't have to see you for almost a week before I started to feel the effects but now it's two days and I was ready to tear my hair out so I had to find something with your scent on it." she blinked a few times at me before giving me an amused smile.

"So what? You have to smell me so you don't go insane?"

"It's better if I'm around you, if I get to touch you," I blurted out. My mouth was on auto pilot. "If we were mated it would be bearable because I would know you were mine. Well not me, my demon." I knew I said the wrong thing when Kagome's eyes hardened and the amused smile was wiped from her face. She stood and stalked towards me, anger radiating from her. All that remained was bruises and the cut above her eyebrow.

"I am no one's do you understand that?" she had me backed against the wall, "I'm not trying to find a way to free myself from Naraku so you can take his place as ring leader in my life. I am my own person, demon's mate or not."

How horrible was I that while she was taking a stand for her freedom all I was thinking about was ripping her clothes to shreds and tossing her onto her bed? At the very least kiss her senseless. I watched her taking a deep breath before locking eyes with me again and I felt the shift in the atmosphere and I knew she was suddenly on the same page as me. I felt like I was a teenager again finding myself alone at home for the first time with an attractive girl. Only this time this girl was my intended mate and everything about her body called to mine, meant specifically for me.

"I think it's best if you leave," it felt like someone threw a cold bucket of water on my head as she took a few steps away from me, her eyes never leaving mine. The smell of her desire rolled off her in waves making me weak in the knees. "I don't know what will happen if we...mate." she blushed.

"I know," I groaned rubbing my hands over my face. "Did you make any progress on the Naraku situation?"

"A little, nothing fail safe though, direct quote there," she sat down on her bed with a sigh as she gingerly touched her eyebrow, "Kikyo's sister is a friend of mine and she suggested this potion she has but she doesn't know if it will even work, or if I'll survive it."

"Kikyo's sister? I didn't even know she had a sister," I sat next to her as she laid back. Her shirt moved up with the movement exposing the creamy skin of her stomach. I had to resist the urge to run my fingers across it.

"Yes, Kaede, her sister that was cursed by Naraku with an aging spell way before I met her. He destroyed their family in order to keep Kaede under his control," she yawned, "I told her I would think about the potion. Nothing else has presented itself, except for purifying him, but that would effectively end my life as well."

"No, I veto that idea. It won't ever come to that Kagome, we'll find a way without hurting you," I grabbed onto her hand that was resting by my thigh and looked over my shoulder at her. She wore a blank expression but nodded. I could feel her mental barriers come up sheltering her thoughts from me.

"I'm pretty tired Inuyasha," I nodded as she pushed herself back into a sitting position. I stood up and made my way out of her room and into the hallway. Every step that led me away from her seemed to become heavier and harder. I was reaching for the door knob when I heard her behind me. "Here." I turned in time to catch an oversized shirt that she had flung at me.

"What's this for?" I rose an eyebrow questioningly.

"Keep it, I can't have you going all psycho on me because we don't see each other every day," she smiled and turned back around, shutting her bedroom door behind her. I brought the shirt up to my nose and inhaled. I smiled as her scent flooded my senses. I could almost taste her. It was going to be a peaceful night for once.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Geez Kagome!" Sango cried as she blocked another one of her kicks with her Hiraikotsu. Kagome just kept coming at her with various attacks, a look of fierce concentration on her face. She had had a fitful sleep that night after walking into her room to find Inuyasha practically breathing in her pillows. Everywhere her sheets had touched her she thought of his caresses, and any sounds in the house became his soft whispering. Every inch of her wanted to take things to the next level with him but the fact she did not love him stopped her.

She had saved herself for so long. Giving herself to Kouga had always been her plan and when he no longer wanted her, her life had been consumed by Naraku and had no time to think of things such as sex. She had no attraction to Naraku despite his previous advances throughout her time with him and no man dared come near her besides Bankotsu, and well that was self explanatory as to why that never developed into anything intimate. And now here she was expected to throw all that saving away because she was intended to be someones mate? Someone she had no romantic feelings towards. It would have been more bearable had she not wanted to tear the clothes from his body every time he was within sight. Now here she was tearing into her best friend in their backyard.

"Just keep her from boning Inuyasha until the battle against Naraku and we're sure to win," Miroku mumbled from the sidelines then yelped as a dagger wedged itself in the banister next to his head.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself lecher," Kagome snapped blocking a hit from Sango, one of the few she was able to get in today.

Sweat dripped down her face, which was bright red from exertion. But Sango had a silent understanding with her best friend that she was having inner turmoil and this was the only way for her to release some tension. She had found herself on the receiving end of Kagome's lethal training sessions more then once and it always ended up with Kagome confessing sins.

"Ignore him," she panted as she used Hiraikotsu to shove her away, "he's just pouting because he's being ignored."

"Lies!" Miroku yelled as he yanked the dagger out of the painted wood. Kagome stopped and backed away from Sango just as out of breath as she was. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and sighed. They had been going at it for over two hours, it was time to call it quits.

"We'll break for the day," Sango sagged in relief and grabbed a bottle of water that sat by a nearby tree as Kagome mopped her face with a towel. "Thanks for doing this with me."

"No problem," she glared at Miroku until he excused himself and headed inside, "so tell me, what brought this on? And don't say nothing, I didn't just let you wipe the floor with me for nothing." Kagome grimaced and gulped some water before turning to her best friend.

"It's the whole mate thing. I've been working on getting away from Naraku for awhile and now Inuyasha comes into my life expecting me to just give myself over to him? To let someone else I barely know have a part of my soul again." she crushed the bottle and tossed it into the trash can they kept by the back door. "Then there's the whole act of...well you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah I know," she nodded thoughtfully, "I don't think it will be such a bad thing, having him as a mate. He's the only person I've seen you make a connection with since Kouga. I can see you growing to love him."

"But that's it Sango, I don't want to grow to love him, I want to already love him when that happens," Sango gave me a one armed hug before fixing me with a hard stare.

"You don't have to make any decisions now Kagome. I don't want to seem like I'm being negative but you have no idea how long it will take to remove Naraku's hold on you, so by the time you guys actually mate you could be in love with him by then," Sango gave Kagome a small smile. She just nodded in agreement and started to pick at her towel.

She hadn't planned on being connected to Naraku much longer whether it meant being mated to Inuyasha or not. Naraku wasn't about to let her live until she found a way to cleanse herself of him. She fingered the half Shikon Jewel around her neck. He only wanted her for the jewel, she wasn't blind to that fact anymore. At first she had truly believed he had use for her powers, but it became clear quickly that if he had been able to remove the jewel from around her neck she would be dead long ago. Even more so now that he was pursuing Kikyo, who he was obsessed with.

"Kagome," well speak of the devil, or undead. Kagome turned to see Kikyo standing by the side of their house. She was wearing a black sweater dress with purple leggings that matched her hair. Something in her mind screamed something was off but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"I'll be inside," Sango shot Kikyo a quick glare and disappeared through the back door. Kagome turned to face the undead priestess.

"What can I help you with Kikyo?"

"I can help you be with Inuyasha," it felt like her heart had stopped. She had been clueless to the fact that Kikyo knew about their predicament.

"And why would you want to help me? You hate me," a hollow laugh erupted from Kikyo.

"That's true, I do. But I love Inuyasha, I don't wish to see him hurt. I know he will suffer if Naraku kills you,"

"And what do you think you can do to help me?" Kikyo advanced towards her cautiously.

"The Shikon Jewel will grant one wish to any human, you could easily rid yourself of Naraku with no harm done to you," Kagome once again fingered the half of jewel that hung around her neck, "I'm willing to give you my half."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Author Notes:**

**Feels good to be back to writing again! I feel much more satisfied with this chapter then the last, so I hope everyone enjoyed it! **

**Thank you to kittychic0895, frozen water droplet, Peaceful Dragon Rose and Awesumlishus for your reviews! I love getting them in my inbox =) I'll be working hard on the next chapter for you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

"You never call me anymore dear," the soft voice on the other end of the phone scolded Kagome, "I know you're a college women but there is always time to call your mother."

"I know Mom, I'm sorry," Kagome muttered for the umpteenth time in the last half hour. This is why she avoided calling her mother at all. After Kikyo's offer the other day she had been running through all the options she had and felt she owed it to her family to call before she made any rash decisions and didn't have the chance to speak with them again. "Mom I have to go, just tell everyone I love them okay?"

"Okay Kagome, we love you too," she hung up before she could start another conversation and sighed.

The offer for the whole Shikon Jewel had been swirling around her head since Kikyo left her backyard. She knew she wouldn't accept the offer without talking to Inuyasha first, since after all it was Kikyo. Her stomached burned with shame at the thought of tearing them apart and just solidified the fact they weren't ready to mate. Still she couldn't shake the ominous feeling she had gotten when Kikyo had shown up at her house. Something had changed about the priestess and that was another factor that played into why she was waiting to give her an answer. The jewel had way to much power for it's own good. It had enough to attach itself to her for reasons unknown.

She remembered the day her Grandfather had given her the jewel. It was her 10th birthday and he had been sprouting off all his crazy stories about demons to her friends. Most of them had left the party early, calling her and her Grandfather insulting names only 4th graders could sling, leaving Kagome crying in their wake. He had sat her down on their shrine steps, his bony arm holding her close to him in comfort.

"You're special kid, and that's nothing to cry over," he gave her a good nature shake of the shoulders, "here I didn't get to give you your present."

"Grandpa, I don't need or want anymore shrunken heads," she sniffled.

"Now, now you can never have to many of those! But it's your lucky day, because shrunken heads were on back order," he tugged out a small black box from his pants, "here you go. Happy Birthday!" she tentatively took the box from him and opened it. A half round jewel was nestled in it's velvet insides attached to a thin silver chain.

"It's so pretty Grandpa!" she squealed gingerly removing it from it's cozy home.

"Just like my favorite Granddaughter,"

"I'm you're only Granddaughter," she rolled her eyes as she fingered the jewel.

"Another very pretty lady who is dear to your Grandfather's heart has the other half,"

"You mean Grandma?"

"Eh...yes...you're Grandmother," he cleared his throat as colored started creeping up his neck, "anyway now lets try that on." He slipped the necklace around her neck. The jewel had a soft pink glow to it once it was placed around her neck and emanated a comforting warmth. From that day forward she kept it around her neck and it wasn't until her little brother, Souta, had tried to yank it off her did they find out she was the only one who could remove it.

Kagome smiled at that memory. The shock Souta had received had his hair standing straight for days. She sighed and slipped the necklace from her neck and cradled the jewel in both hands.

"You've caused a lot of trouble for me you know?" she whispered to it. Closing her hand around the jewel she glanced over at the clock. It was just after 4 in the afternoon and she still had to make her way to Inuyasha's before sunset.

He had called her the night before asking to speak to her in person, but she had to come before sunset. Kagome had shrugged off his strange request but decided now then ever she needed to discuss the proposal from Kikyo. Sighing once more she pushed herself from the comfort of her bed and headed out the door.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I paced my room growing more agitated as time slowly ticked away. Maybe I hadn't stressed the importance of what time she needed to be here for our chat? Or maybe I was just a complete idiot for asking her to visit tonight of all nights. I should have just gone over to see her this morning but I could already feel the difference in my strength and with Kikyo's disappearance I didn't trust leaving my house.

I had woken up yesterday morning with the intention of talking to Kikyo about the events of last night. When I reached her room I found it empty and the bed untouched, as if she had never came home. A sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach had set in and nothing I did could shake it, so I called Kagome to tell her we needed to talk. Now sunset was nearing and she still wasn't here. I didn't want to have Sesshourmaru or Rin turn her away when she finally did show up but she couldn't know about my one night. This night belonged to me and only me.

"What was so urgent," I tried to cover my jump with a cough and a brush of my shoulder.

I looked over towards the door and couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips. She stood with her long blue black hair in a low ponytail pulled over her shoulder, which contrasted with her white tunic. The electric blue jeans hugged her legs that disappeared into black calf high boots. She rose an eyebrow at me in amusement.

"Kikyo's gone missing," her face went blank and she nodded.

"She came to see me yesterday," I blinked in shock at her statement, "she proposed we combine our jewel halves to use it's power to free me from Naraku."

"She said that?" she nodded and walked over to my window and stood looking thoughtfully out it. Kikyo was furious with him and despised Kagome, why would she offer to help free Kagome from Naraku. The girl who disappeared after our fight wouldn't have changed her mind so fast and be willing to wish us well.

"I don't trust her," Kagome whispered as she rubbed the Shikon Jewel between her fingers, "I don't trust the jewel either."

"What do you mean?"

"This Jewel hasn't been complete for hundreds of years, there has to be a reason for it. My Grandfather knew where the other half was when he gave it to me," she looked over her shoulder at me, "he personally knew the other person, so why give them half and keep half if its power was so great?"

"Maybe he had nothing to wish for?" I questioned as I sunk down onto my bed in thought, "the jewel doesn't hold appeal to everyone. I mean did you ever try to find the other half before Naraku asked you to?"

"No," she turned to me and rested against the windowsill, "would you use the jewels power? Would you wish for us not to be...mates?"

Her question caught me off guard and stole my voice. I had wished more then once that Kagome hadn't been the one, that Kikyo had been my mate. But if I were given one wish would I wish my eternal bond with Kagome to be gone? To never feel the rush that ran through me when she barely brushed against me? Or to never enjoy her intoxicating scent to the point of euphoria?

"No," I whispered not meeting her eyes, "I believe in destiny, and to fight it only brings you trouble."

"Oh," she mumbled. _That's all?_ I heard her question in her head and pretended not to have heard it. What had she wanted my answer to be? That I would wish to have a different mate? Or that no, I wouldn't wish for anyone else but her because I...love her? There was no way this distant and aloof priestess in front of my loved me, so why wouldn't she understand that I didn't, couldn't, love her now? "The sunset is gorgeous from here."

"Sunset?" panic rose up in my chest as my eyes darted to the window. The last rays of the sun danced across the sky in deep purples and magenta, "You have to leave!"

"What the," I yanked her from her perch on my windowsill and threw her out the door, "Inuyasha!" she yelled at me as I slammed and locked the door in her face, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I stumbled to my bathroom leaving her pounding at my bedroom door. I leaned against the sink as I watched my dog ears disappear, my eyes bleeding to indigo. It looked like someone was pouring black ink over my head as my hair changed from it's normal silver to an inky black. The transformation from half-demon to human only took seconds but it felt like hours as I watched my powers be drained from me.

"What's going on out here?" I heard Sesshoumaru boom from the hall, silencing Kagome's cries of anger.

"He just threw me out," she snapped, "I don't know what got into him."

"And you are?"

"Kagome," she snapped and I couldn't help but smile as I inched closer to the door to listen. No one besides me had ever dared talk to Sesshoumaru in such a tone.

"The mate,"

"No, I'm Kagome, not 'the mate'." I actually snickered at the venom that laced her voice, "look I just want to make sure he's ok."

"Fine," _what? No!_ I didn't have enough time to react as I heard Sesshoumaru break the lock and my door swung open.

"Inu-" she stopped mid sentence, eyes wide in disbelief, "you're...you're..."

"Human, weak, worthless," I growled backing away from her.

"Pretty,"

"What?" all the anger drained from me as I started to laugh. I had expected such a judgmental reaction from her. I had thought she would berate me, call me filthy names, but pretty? No that was not the reaction I had planned. The blush that spread across her face added to my near hysterics. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and continued his way down the hall pretending nothing had just transpired here.

"Stop laughing okay?" she snapped as she stepped into the room, kicking the door shut behind her, "is this why you wanted me to come before sunset?"

"Yeah, only Sesshoumaru knows about tonight," I mumbled rubbing the back of my hair. She walked over to my bed and plopped herself down on it, giving me an inquiring look.

"I can't read your thoughts," she finally blurted out, "it's like you're gone, I can't even feel your barriers."

"I guess the abilities that come with us being mates goes away when I'm human," I sat down next to her and frowned. Her scent was still strong, not how it was when I had my demonic sense of smell, but it was still there, and it was still just as intoxicating. "You can't tell anyone about this Kagome."

"Why would I?" she rolled her eyes and brushed her bangs out of her face. I reached out and grabbed her hand, startling her.

"I mean it, if Naraku were to find out, he'd have no problem taking me out when I'm at my weakest," she started into my eyes for what seemed like forever and I realized even if I couldn't read her mind I could still lose myself in her. Her skin was still just as silky under my touch, her eyes still the same hypnotizing espresso. She nodded as her eyes slide down to stare at my lips and I felt my heart start to race. Before I knew what I was doing I had pulled her to me, my lips crushing against hers.

She resisted for a split second before melting against me. Her hands were fisted in my hair as I devoured her mouth. My hands found their way under her shirt, running my fingers down her back causing her to gasp and I took advantage of it to slip my tongue in to dance with hers. I groaned as the taste of her filled my mouth. She was the sweetest of candies that I couldn't get enough of. I pushed her onto her back as I started to trail kisses down her neck.

She whispered my name, barely audible to my human ears as she clutched onto me as I traveled lower. My hands were caressing her sides as they made their way higher. Even the finest of material could not compare the how exquisite her skin felt. I rested my hand on her breast delighting in the feel of it under my palm. I squeezed as I bit her neck lightly, then found myself flung back onto an empty bed.

Kagome was standing and backing away from me panting like she had just run an marathon. Her eyes were glowing purple as she leaned against the door, her hand clenched her chest as if she were in pain.

"I..I have to go," she fled my room and I flopped back on my bed, torn. I felt I should go after her, but she was right to stop what had almost happened. I groaned as I felt my gut clench at the memory of feeling her under me. It had felt better then I had imagined, my dreams of her every night had been nothing in comparison.

"Idiot," I muttered.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Where have you been?" Sango demanded as she slid into the seat next to Kagome, "you've missed almost all this week and are never home anymore."

"I'm sorry, things have just gotten complicated," Kagome responded and held up a blue file, "I have all my assignments done though, so it's not a big deal."

"This year just started," she snapped before taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

"I understand, and thank you, for worrying about me," she reached over and squeezed her best friends hand.

It had been 4 days since the episode with Inuyasha and she had been avoiding school and home since. She felt bad for worrying her best friend but she had come to close to ruining everything, she needed time alone. In reality she wasn't even sure if something had happened between them if it would have been anything binding since he was in human form, but it had proven how weak she was to the pull to him. It reinforced the idea of needing to rid herself of Naraku sooner than later.

"Is everything okay between you and Inuyasha?" her eyes widened a fraction but tried to keep a cool demeanor.

"Why would you ask that? I've barely talked to him,"

"Well Miroku said he had been asking about you a lot, I thought something had happened between you two," both pairs of brown eyes met each other, silently daring the other to give in first. Finally Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"I've just been avoiding him, I needed time alone," Sango nodded, her eyes not completely trusting of what her best friend said. Their psychology teacher called the class to attention abruptly ending all conversation.

Kagome inwardly sighed and started to twirl her pen between her fingers as the teacher read aloud from their textbook. Her thoughts automatically wondered to the silver haired half-demon that had been taking up a permanent residence in her dreams. She felt her lips turn downward in a frown at the memory of their last encounter.

Naraku's powers had risen to the surface the moment his teeth touched her skin. A sudden urge to rip him apart had engulfed her, nearly drowning her desire. Had she not clutched so tightly to her desire she would be negative one mate. Inuyasha hadn't even possessed his powers, what would have happened had he been in his half-demon form? Would she have been able to hold onto her humanity enough to spare him his life?

Kagome jumped at the slight vibration in her pocket. Stealthily slipping her cellphone from her pocket she flipped it open.

_It's lost it's smell, any chance I can get a replacement?_

She smiled despite her warring emotions in her head and exited from the text message to see the time. Less then two hours and she would be out of class, it wouldn't hurt to stop by with another night shirt, would it?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So have you guys...you know," Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me and I whacked him behind the head.

Our last class of the day had been canceled so Miroku had agreed to come with me to look at a new apartment. It was strange doing something so mundane as looking for a new place to live when Kikyo was still missing. I knew I couldn't live with Sesshoumaru forever and I didn't know how long this Naraku mess was going to continue so why put it off anymore?

"You know we haven't," I muttered as I turned the corner a little to fast and Miroku slammed against his door. He glared at me as he fiddled with the radio.

"I wouldn't judge you if you had," he grumbled finally settling on some rock station. I glanced over at him as I pondered telling him about my encounter with Kagome. I felt a stirring in my stomach as images from that night bubbled up from the depths in which I had stored them.

"We...almost,"

"No way!" I glared at him instantly regretting my decision to talk to him about it, "why didn't you guys finish?"

"She freaked," I grimaced at my description, "I don't really know what happened. We were both into it and then she pushed me off and practically ran out the door."

"Geez, bet you felt pretty inadequate,"

"It wasn't like that," I swung blindly at him again as he just continued to laugh at me, "besides the strangest part was her eyes, they were glowing purple."

"Like watch as I harness the powers of Naraku kind of purple?" I nodded and Miroku rubbed his chin in thought, "maybe she doesn't have as much control as we thought she did. I think I'd stay away from her for awhile."

That sounded like good advice expect I practically invited her over tonight, but I would keep that from Miroku, let Sesshoumaru find my body if they got out of hand. I hadn't decided if I wanted to throw caution to the wind and try our fate at mating or if I was going to be the good half demon and wait patiently. The later choice didn't sound like as much fun, and as time passed the tension between us was going to become unbearable.

"Wow, you're really upgrading from your last apartment," Miroku let out a low whistle as we pulled into a parking lot for a 25 story building.

A garden that was over flowing up white,red, pink, orange and yellow roses sat as the courtyard, which I had read in their ad every apartment had a view of. The driveway to the secured entrance looped around the courtyard while parking lots that lead to under ground parking sat on either sides of the building. The building itself looked like it was practically made out of glass due to the floor to ceiling windows. The first three floors were commercial property. The first and second floor were dedicated to shopping while a restaurant took up the whole third floor. The fourth floor was divided into storage for each living quarter.

"I decided to finally dip into my inheritance," I mumbled as we parked in the first open spot I could find, "We're gonna look at one of the penthouses."

"I could get used to you living here," Miroku muttered as we approached the entrance. Double glass doors slid back allowing us into the marble floored lobby. An older gentlemen in a stiff black suit greeted them, his gold plated name tag read Chiyoko Yamaguchi.

"Greetings, are you here to indulge in some retail therapy or enjoy a one of the finest 3 course dinners at The Gardens?"

"I'm actually here about an available penthouse," I replied and fought the growl that was trying to make it's way out as the man gave me a once over, a look of disgust on his face.

"We only allow viewings by appointment," he replied in a haughty tone.

"I did make an appointment, it's under Takahashi," the man's eye bulged and he started to spew apologies all over us, "may I just see the key please?"

"Yes, yes sir! Once again my apologies, and please, feel free to enjoy a complimentary meal at The Gardens for my insolent behavior," I just rolled my eyes and snatched key card to the elevator. Once we were safely inside the elevator Miroku could no longer hold it in.

"Damn, are you like royalty or something?" he blurted out. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Not royalty, but my father did provide the funding for this building," Miroku whooped with laughter as the elevator dinged open to an expansive living area..

"Whoa," I nodded in agreement as we walked in. Our footfalls were muffled by the plush white carpet the covered the floor. The living room sunk in two steps facing the windows that took up the wall. If you didn't step down into the living room and instead turned right the carpet soon gave way to the marble floors of the dining room and kitchen, which was filled with state of the art appliances. If you wished to turn left once stepping off the elevators the plush white carpet continued down the hall to three bedrooms and a guest bathroom.

"This might be a little to big for me," I mumbled, eyes still glued to the view from the window. We were currently on the top floor and could see a good portion of the city, "but that view may be worth rattling around this place by myself."

"Besides once you and Kagome mate I'm sure there will be plenty of little Inus to take up the space- ouch!" Miroku rubbed the spot I had whacked him on.

"I just broke my girlfriends heart and you're talking about me having pups with another women already?" I gave him a look that I hoped conveyed how much I disapproved of his thinking. I had only been contemplating the act of mating Kagome because the urge was starting to eat away at me. Could a demon go crazy in only two months of meeting his mate and not claiming her? Guess we'd be finding out soon.

"So are you going to take it?" Miroku question pulled me out of my thoughts. I sighed and looked around again trying to imagine what to do with the place.

I hadn't had the best relationship with my parents. My mother had died when I was young and my father hadn't handled it well. He treated Sesshoumaru better then I did well into my teenage years. When the old man was on his deathbed he had told me I reminded him so much of my mother he couldn't stand the sight of me, those were the last words he ever spoke to me. So when my inheritance became available I let it sit in the bank and rot.

I had started to work as soon as I was able to and saved every penny while I was under my father's roof, and later Sesshoumaru's. I turned 18 and bought my small condo and only kept a part time job to help pay the other bills and small necessities. When Kikyo started to become a permanent part of my life I spent the majority of my savings taking her out anywhere she wanted to go. So now I was left with a burned down condo and only the few clothes I had been able to buy while living with Sesshoumaru, it was time to suck it up and use my father's money.

"Yeah, I'm going to take it,"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm kind of going with the flow as I write so I'm still trying to figure out what to do with the characters. **

**Thank you to LadyUChiha1994(I did read your one shot, nicely done ^.^) Awesumlishus(Thank you for your faithful reviews! Still working out exactly what the potion is going to do.), kittychic0895(Thank you for your faithful reviews too) and frozen water droplet (I know! I don't know if she will or won't yet! Time will tell ^.^) **

**And thanks to everyone who's put this on their alerts and favorites, makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome stopped short as she felt the unwelcome and familiar aura before she saw her. Kikyo stepped out from behind a tree in front of Inuyasha's house. She couldn't help but be annoyed at her presence. _I thought he said she was missing? Guess he failed to mention she came back,_ she thought tightening her grip on the shirt she had brought for Inuyasha.

Kikyo's hair looked less then it's normal perfection as it hung around her shoulders that were bared by her off the shoulder cocktail dress. _Who would were such a ridiculous outfit as winter is approaching?_ She thought bitterly as she took in the expanse of leg the other priestess was showing. The dress itself was flawless, made of a ruby red raw silk that clung to her like a second skin. Her legs ended in matching ruby pumps. What really got Kagome's blood boiling was the sight of Kikyo's half of the jewel strung around her neck on a silver chain. Was she trying to mock me? She had no doubt anyone could remove the jewel from Kikyo's neck, so why would she so carelessly flaunt it?

"I didn't realize you were back," she said breaking the strained silence. Kikyo smiled and a shiver ran down Kagome's back, there wasn't anything peaceful about that smile.

"Yashi didn't tell you?" _Yashi?_ "I came back last night. I could fell you approaching so I wanted to greet you before you...embarrassed yourself." Her eyes gave Kagome a quick once over and Kagome fought not to fidget under her stare.

Suddenly she felt very under dressed in her black work out pants and zipped up slim ocean blue hoodie. Her hair was pulled hastily into a bun on top of her head and her bangs hung in her eyes in desperate need of a trim. She silently scolded herself as she shuffled her sneakers on the pavement.

"Why would I embarrass myself Kikyo?" she praised herself for not snapping at the priestess. Kikyo gave one of her signature empty laughs and fluttered her hand towards me, as if she 'can't you tell?'.

"He doesn't want you silly girl, he's decided he would rather fight fate to be with me," Kikyo's words sliced through Kagome like the sharpest of blades. Could she be telling the truth? Had Inuyasha changed his mind? Had she stood against Naraku for nothing?

The pain she felt when Kouga had first rejected her, before she knew of Naraku's trickery, threatened to rip her apart again. A slight tremor started in her hands as she fought for control of her own body.

She had known this was a possibility all along, that years of love could trump their...what? What did they have? A fate they had bought fought from the beginning and a few fleeting intimate moments? Hardly worth giving up your first and only love for, she could understand that. Taking a deep breath she met Kikyo's gloating eyes.

"I see," was that really the best she could come up with? She turned on her heel and started to walk back the way she came from, her purple night shirt slipping from her fingers. Her legs couldn't seem to carry her fast enough away from Inuyasha's brothers mansion, but she refused to run from Kikyo. Refused to give her the satisfaction in watching her turn and run with her tail between her legs.

Kikyo stayed where she was smirking while running her fingers over the Shikon Jewel. Purple mist gathered thickly behind her as a dark shape took form. Once it cleared Naraku stood with his hand on her shoulder, both wearing matching triumphant looks on their face.

"I hope you are right about this working," Kikyo whispered still smiling. Naraku chuckled and turned her to face him, his arm snaking around her waist. Kikyo's smile vanished, replaced with a scowl. "Naraku."

"Oh my poppet, my plans always work."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I growled as I was sent straight to her voice mail again. I had to have called Kagome at least 50 times in the last hour and never once got an answer. What had I done to her to make her ignore my calls and texts? Didn't she know I was going crazy without seeing her?

My soul felt like it was being ripped in two as I started to pace the room. I had tried to keep my mind occupied after I had gotten home from buying the penthouse knowing I would get to see her soon, but that time never came. It was now 3 o'clock in the morning and she was still missing in action. I had called Sango and she said she hadn't seen her since they had gotten out of class, and Miroku hadn't seen her at all today.

I gripped my cell phone tight in my right hand, willing it to ring. I was dying to see her name flash across my screen announcing she was calling. I couldn't even hear her voice from her damn voice mail because it was one of those automated ones.

"I swear when I find her I'm going to...going to..." I grumbled as I continued to pace my room. The urge to throw something was about to win out when a soft knock sounded at my door. I rushed to it, throwing it open wide. "Kago- Rin?"

"Well it's so nice to see you too," she brushed past me and sat on my bed, a look of concern marring her usually peaceful face. "You're brother-"

"Half," she glared at my interruption.

"_Sesshoumaru_," she stressed his name, "sent me up here because he is going crazy listening to you walk back and forth. What on earth has you so antsy?"

"Nothing, just tell him to shove his-"

"Inuyasha!"

"Sorry," I muttered with a sigh. I plopped down next to her, trying not to recoil at her touch as she rubbed my back soothingly. I knew she was only trying to help but it really made me feel worse. "Kagome was suppose to come by today."

Did I really just say that like a pouting 7th grader? I growled shaking my head. I was a half-demon, I put up with some of the worst treatment, some of that coming from my own family, I was not about to let a stupid human girl get under my skin like this. I hadn't even resorted to whining when Kikyo would stand me up time and time again.

"Have you tried calling her?" Rin suggested clasping her tiny hands in her lamp.

"Only 50 thousand times," ugh there I went again, "I don't chase after people, especially stupid little girls who...who...geez who am I kidding." Rin grimaced and patted my leg and I couldn't help but jump and yank away. A hurt look flickered through her brown eyes but she pushed through it.

"Your life has been turned upside down Inuyasha, you are allowed to have these...mood swings," I glared at her as she grinned like a fool, "I'm sure she's not ignoring you on purpose. From what I've heard from Sesshoumaru she has a complicated life."

"I'm her mate damn it! I should come first," Rin just kept smiling at me. I growled once more and pushed off my bed. I walked over to my closet and yanked off a sweatshirt, snapping the hanger in the process. "I'm going for a run."

"Be careful dear," she said as she started to pass me. Her hand stilled over my shoulder where she was in the process of patting me but thought better of it and let it fall to her side, "don't forget to lock up when you come back."

I sighed as I watched her disappear down the hall. I hurriedly tied on some sneakers and headed out of the house. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, which was exceptionally fast for a half-demon. I was on my second lap of our neighborhood when I caught the scent. I stopped so fast I nearly tripped over myself. I sniffed a few times before slowly walking away from my house. I finally spotted it, a crumpled up purple shirt on the sidewalk a few yards away. Jogging over to it I knelt down and scooped it. Kagome's scent was unmistakable.

Ignoring the fact that it had debris from the ground covering it, I brought it up to my nose and took a deep breath. Something else clung to it, it was so faint I could barely catch it. It felt familiar but foreign at the same time. Someone had been here with her when she dropped it, that much I knew, but the question was who?

Who could cause Kagome to leave without saying a word to me? Was she in trouble? Had someone been waiting for her and snatched her up? My brain kept coming up with a million scenarios. Finally deciding to find out for myself I started sprinting towards her house. I had to know she was ok, I needed to know she was safe from harm. And most of all I needed to know why she had changed her mind but left the shirt yards from my house.

It didn't take long for me to reach her house. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart. The run over here wasn't hard but the millions of horrible things I kept thinking up were causing my ticker some distress. Finally giving up on the calm approach, I started to pound on the door yelling her name. I only had to pound a few times before a very angry Sango nearly ripped the door of it's hinges.

"What are you doing banging on my door like the police Inuyasha," she hissed and I actually took a step back. I didn't know she could look this scary. Her hair was disheveled, her make up from the night was smudged waywardly over her face and her silk magenta rob was drooping off one shoulder.

"I need to talk to Kagome," I replied calmer.

"What?" her anger was replaced with confusion as she hiked her rob up over her shoulder. Miroku came into view behind her bare chested and still adjusting his pants. _Oh geez, what did I interrupt?_ "She called and said she was with you."

"What are you talking about? I've been trying to get a hold of her all night, she was suppose to come by after class but never showed up. I went to take a run and found this," I shook the purple shirt at them to emphasis my point, "when did you talk to her?"

"About an hour ago," Sango pushed past Miroku into the house and started to fish out her cell phone. Quickly dialing her best friends number she groaned as she was sent to voice mail, "she has to be with Naraku."

"Why would she lie to you about being with me then?" Miroku and Sango both gave me a look like I was special. "Oh."

"We have to find her," Miroku grabbed his shirt that had been carelessly tossed on the living room floor in their haste to the bedroom, "anyone know where he lives?"

"No, but I can smell my way to her."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The darkness suited Kagome's mood perfectly. She sat on the velvet couch wrapped in a silk sheet as Naraku stared at her from the leather chair across from her. A glass coffee table sat between them, a single candle lit casting a soft glow over them. His crimson eyes burned in the dark, never leaving Kagome's.

"Have you learned your lesson my pet?" he finally spoke. They had been sitting across from each other for hours after Kagome had come knocking on his door. He had lead her to the living room, wrapped her in a silver silk sheet and had been staring at her ever since, until now. "Defying me is never in your best interest."

"I'm aware of that now," she whispered breaking eye contact with him. She glanced around as the empty feeling finally all out consumed her.

Was this what her life would always be? Pressed under this half-demon's thumb doing his bidding. Was she not strong enough to lead her own rebellion against Naraku, was she only willing to fight for her freedom when she was backed up by a mate? It felt like a vice had her heart as she thought back to her encounter with Kikyo. The empty feeling has started right about then, especially when she was out of sight and had started to run blindly through the streets of Tokyo. She hadn't decided on a destination until she found herself at Naraku's door hours later.

"Your defiance will not go unpunished or be forgiven so easily," she nodded her understanding even though her mind was else where.

All she could see was golden eyes staring deeply into her, seeing right through her. Mocking her. Letting her believe he was in this with her, letting her feel like she had a partner in fighting against NAraku, letting her fall...in love. She tightened her grip on the sheet she had wrapped around her as she allowed herself to admit part of her had fallen in love with him.

She didn't know when it had happened, maybe the first time she saw him at the Wondering Room or maybe more recently when he let her in on his most private secret. Her fingers drifted up and touched her lips, recalling his heated ones pressed against hers. The warming feeling in her stomach was quickly doused by the image of Kikyo in her glove of a dress.

"He will never love you my pet," Naraku crooned as he moved across the room. He slid into the seat next to her and brushed hair away from her face, "I have always been the one that has been here for you, after Kouga and now after Inuyasha."

"Don't say his name," she meant for it to come out dripping with venom but instead it was lifeless and weak. Naraku pulled her into his chest and ran his hand along her back.

"Together we will get through this my pet," he rested his head atop hers with a satisfied smile on his face, "once your punishment is complete."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I had tracked her all over Tokyo but still couldn't find her. The sun was now breaking through the gloom of the night, but it did nothing to lift the darkness from my heart. Sango and Miroku had given up an hour earlier, trying to get what sleep they could before their days were to begin.

"She'll show up Inuyasha, she always does," Sango had whispered gripping my elbow in a show of support. I hadn't even had the energy to cringe at her touch.

Why would she go back to him? Had I really deluded myself into believing we could work this out. My pride screamed for me to give up and let her go, I hadn't done anything to deserve her abandonment. Then there was the sensible part that told me it was all a misunderstanding, or part of a plan she had failed to fill me in on. But if we were making the best of our situation, wouldn't she have told me everything? We were suppose to be partners in this, and here I was running around Tokyo chasing after her like a fool.

Finally giving into defeat I started to head back home. Exhaustion started to wiggle its way into my head as I realized how far I had traveled tonight. Next time I went chasing after some skirt I'd make sure to take my car, none of this by foot shit again.

The temperature had dropped over night and had me feeling thankful I had grabbed my hoodie before taking off on my run. Winter would be here soon, which meant snow. I loved the snow, it was my last happy memory of my childhood. Even the death of my mother during that rather brutal winter couldn't taint the joy snow brought me. I dug my hands deeper into my pockets as the memory surfaced on it's own accord.

Mother had just come home from an extended stay charity event my father insisted she went on. She had been gone for almost a month, which seemed like forever to a 6-year-old. The charity event had just been a ruse to get my mother away from the house, because our father had decided to surprise her with a new home. We had still been living in a simple 2 story house that I shared a room with Sesshoumaru in. Without Mother there I had been at the mercy of my vindictive brother and his one friend, Jakken. Even though he was more of a follower then friend to Sesshoumaru.

Our Father had been secretly having a mansion built that Sesshoumaru's current one paled in comparison too. Mother was always a humbled soul and insisted we didn't need anything bigger then what we were already in until us boys were to old to share a room, and even then she was just talking about a 3 bedroom house. But once Father was a more established business man he wasted no time at all lavishing his wife and children with everything they could ever want.

She had nearly had a heart attack when she walked into an empty house. Flying into hysterics, going on about foreclosures and nonsense I didn't understand at that tender age. I remember my Father just going along with it as he ushered her into the family car and drove us to our new house. The snow had started to fall days before and now the town was blanketed in a thick layer of white. We rolled to a stop in front of the mansion and I swear Mother's eyes were going to pop right out of her head. I remember seeing the crystalline tears in her eyes as she took in the looming 3 story dwelling, I had never seen her so happy.

We toured the house once before we donned our winter gear and spent the remainder of the day and well into the evening playing in the snow in our new backyard, that was the size of our old house. She tucked both Sesshoumaru and I in after we had our fill of homemade hot chocolate, mini marshmallows and all. It had been the happiest day of my life, because that month without her had been torture. She had saved me when she came home, even if it was only for one night. The next morning we found her cold to the touch, our Father sitting by the window stoic and nearly catatonic.

Later we found out she had died from walking pneumonia and for many years after that I had blamed it on our last day in the snow, but I had learned to let that guilt go and see it for what it was. A wonderful memory of the last day I ever saw my mother alive.

It seemed the snow was destined to always bring me some type of misery. First it took Mother, and now it was taking Kagome from me.

"Inuyasha?" I blinked my way out of my thoughts and found myself facing Kikyo.

"Ki-Kikyo," I stepped closer to her, alarmed at her attire. She dressed only in a ruby red dress that's hem was in tatters. "What happened to you?"

"Naraku," she whispered quietly. I took the last few steps to close the distance between us as she nearly collapsed into my arms. I fought back the urge to shove her away as I held her close to me.

"Lets get you home," I scooped her up and jogged the rest of the way to Sesshoumaru's.

Once inside I carried her to her room, wrapped her in a plush robe and tucked her under her covers. Her eyes were heavy as she gave me a look full of sadness. She reached out and cupped my chin, rubbing her thumb against my cheek.

"I was such a fool to run from you," she whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek, "he came out of no where. I had only left to get some air, and suddenly he was there. He...he took me to his home and chained me up in his basement."

"Stop, you need to rest," I managed out past the lump in my throat. A mixture of sorrow and anger welled up inside of me as her words sank in. This monster had had Kikyo for days and now Kagome was with him? "Did...was Kagome with you?" An indistinguishable looked flitted through her eyes before she nodded her head.

"She was there when he brought me into the basement, she took my part of the jewel and she...she," a sob ripped its way from her throat as she began to cry. I clutched her to my chest as the anger gave way to a boiling rage.

She had played me from the beginning. Kagome had lied to my face, had acted like she had no idea where Kikyo was when I told her she had disappeared. What kinds of torture had Kikyo suffered at my intended mate's hands? There was no visible markings on Kikyo to tell her story of capture, but then again Kagome could heal a gaping hole in her stomach within hours,. Who knew how long Kikyo had stood out in the cold looking for me while I searched the city for Kagome?

"He dressed me up like I was some kind of doll, and he..."

"Stop!" she jumped back from me, her lips trembled as she tried to hold in her tears, "I'm sorry Kikyo. I just...don't tell me anymore. I swear I will kill that bastard, he'll never touch you again Kikyo." She nodded and continued to silently weep as I held her.

_I swear Kagome, you will suffer just as much as that monster, even if it kills me. _

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kagome screamed out in pain as another lash was delivered to her back. Her body quaked uncontrollably, whether from the frigid temperature in Naraku's basement or from the pain, she had no idea. She was resting on her knees with her arms chained out to her sides completely nude, as Bankotsu stood behind her wielding the whip as if it were a lethal extension of his arm. She could feel the blood drip down her back, she could see the pool of blood she was kneeling in. Patches of blood had dried along her legs and down her chest from one exceptionally painful blow that had started from her clavicle and ran almost the entire length of her back.

"Was the mutt worth it Kagome," she jerked away from his hot breath on her ear. She hadn't heard him move from behind her. He laughed as he grabbed her face, forcing her to look up at him, "All you had to do was be an obedient little girl and find that damn jewel, but you had to go and fall in love with a pathetic half breed." His eyes darkened before he back handed her across the jaw. She whimpered but did not respond to him.

After Naraku's short display of sympathy he had called in Bankotsu and Renkotsu to escort her to the basement. When they first arrived Bankotsu was awarded the honor of stripping her down to nothing. He ripped the cloths from her body making sure to 'accidentally' catch her with his nails, or grab her backside when trying to grab a hold of the waistband of her pants.

Renkotsu forced her to her knees in the middle of the room and proceeded to place cuffs on both her hands. As he placed the last one he caught her eye and there was nothing but sympathy in his eyes. He stood and adjusted the chains so her arms were stretched out from her and they both left her like that for an immeasurable amount of time.

Kagome had fought hard to show no emotion through the whole process but now found it harder to hold everything in. Her heart had already been fragile to begin with, why did Inuyasha have to go and bruise it even more? Him being oblivious to her past with Kouga was no excuse to tear another persons heart out. The numbness she felt from his betrayal helped sooth her and fight against the pain, especially when the first blow came without warning.

Now here she hung, her back torn to shreds, her vision splotched with black as Bankotsu slammed his fist into her face over and over again. He backed away breathing hard with a manic smile stretching across his face.

"I've always wanted free reign of your body Kagome, but who knew it would come at this cost," he began to laugh as he neared her again, this time ramming his knee into her stomach. She grunted and cough blood but made no verbal acknowledgment. He grabbed her face again, looking into her eyes. She could no longer recognize the man that stared back at her. His face was splattered with her blood, his eyes were wild like a psychiatric patient's. "I will bring you to the brink of death, only to let you heal and plunge you back into near death." He jerked her face up against his, inhaling deeply. "Your blood is so intoxicating, has anyone ever told you that?

"Go-" she coughed again, blood dripping down the corner of her mouth, "to Hell." He shoved her away with a laugh.

He walked around her, pressing his body against her battered back and took hold of her hair and yanked her head back so he could whisper into her ear.

"Maybe I will take from you what I have always wanted before I continue," he growled pulling her ruined body tighter against him, "I will ruin you for your mutt, he will never know how pleasurable it will be to take you, not like I will know."

"Leave him out of this," Kagome tried to jerk away from him but he held onto her tightly as he began to cackle.

"What will you do Kagome? I dare you to defy Naraku again, he will only give you to me again, and I will ruin you again, and again and again," he licked the side of her face with a groan, "I'll kill you bitch, and when that mutt of yours goes insane from losing you, I'll chain him up and tell him every vivid detail of the things I did to you while I rip him limb from limb." He buried his face into her hair again as he began to cackle once more.

Kagome bucked against him as a rage she never knew roared to life inside of her, burning her from the inside out. Something snapped inside of her, she felt her self control slip and give away to a hatred no one should feel. With two quick jerks of her arms the chains that held her up snapped and she rammed her elbow into Bankotsu's face so hard he went fly back against the wall.

Turning slowly to face him, she began to advance towards him as he pushed himself off the floor. She knew without having to see her eyes were not her own, the power that coursed through her was Naraku's. It seeped into every orifice in her body and gave her strength she shouldn't have possessed. It threatened to control her, and as she replayed Bankotsu's words over in her head she slowly gave in. She flicked her wrist, slamming the chain from her right arm down on the ground by his body.

"I told you to leave him out of this Bankotsu," she continued to advance towards him, "now I will ruin you." He charged at her but she was to fast. She vanished from her spot and reappeared a foot away from him. Bankotsu stumbled and fell to the floor once more, all signs of his previous mania replaced with raw anger. "You will never utter his name again." Her hand wrapped around his throat as a smile of her own spread across her face, "this will teach you to defy me."

His screams bounced off the walls of the basement as she poured the power that had built up inside of her into him, her hand blazing pink. It poured from her, leaving her feeling empty only to fill back up again and let loose another wave that rushed through his twitching body. Slowly he stopped screaming and disintegrated into a pile of ash at her feet. She stepped away and collapsed against the wall, finding all her injuries on her back healed.

She sat there panting as she tried to make sense of what had happened. Her stomach revolted against her and she vomited bile and blood all over the floor next to her. With trembling hands she pushed her bangs out of her face as she looked at the pile of ash that was once Bankotsu. Instead of feeling freed from his power she only felt the overwhelming crush of dread.

The door opened and she quickly stood up, ready to defend herself against Naraku's next nightmare, instead Naraku himself stepped through with a proud smile. He raised a hand towards her, beckoning for her to come to him. She timidly stepped closer to him feeling more and more drained the closer she got. By the time she reached him she had collapsed into his arms.

"You are finally ready my pet,"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So let me get this straight," Sango leaned over the bar to hiss in my ear, "you want me to believe Kagome stood by while Naraku did _things_ to Kikyo, stole her jewel and then tortured the dead girl some more, and is now hiding out with Naraku while they plot their next move?"

"Yes Sango," I snapped glancing back where Kikyo sat huddled in one of the booths at the Wondering Room, "Kikyo told me what happened, and I believe her."

"Well I don't," Sango moved away to pour another glass of beer for the gentlemen across from me at the bar. She turned back to me with a hand on her hip, brown eyes narrowed in defiance. "I've known Kagome a long time, she wouldn't...she's not capable of such things."

"You don't know half of what Kagome does for that bastard," I snapped slamming my hand down on the bar. Sango wasn't phased by my angry outburst and just rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say Kagome was innocent, but she..." she chewed the inside of her cheek in thought, "she was falling for you Inuyasha, there is no way she would do something so horrible to someone you love."

"Falling for me? Ha!" I wouldn't let Sango plant the seed of doubt. For all I knew, Sango knew about everything and had kept it from me. I shook that thought away, I trusted Sango, she was one of the few people I knew I could count on. _Except when it comes to Kagome,_ I thought bitterly. That vixen had everyone fooled. The thing she was today was not the person Sango had known years ago. "Sango I need you to help me find her."

"Why? So you can hurt her? I don't think so Inuyasha, besides I don't even know where she is!" Sango pinched the bridge of her nose to ward off the on coming headache, "why are you so quick to believe what Kikyo says?"

"Because it makes sense Sango, and you know it,"

"I do not know it!" she tossed a rag at me, "Kagome is a good person."

"Just tell me if you've heard from her," I pleaded her, almost giving her the puppy eyes. She took a deep breath before grabbing a few bottles from under the counter to stock the shelves behind her, "Sango?" She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"She came by the house this morning,"

"What!"

"Shhh," she shushed me as a few patrons gave us the evil eye, "she just packed up a huge bag, hugged me and left without a word. I tried questioning her about where she'd been but she was...robotic almost. Lifeless. Much more like a person in trouble then your walking corpse over there."

"Did you at least follow her?" her eyes darted away from me, "Miroku did, didn't he?" I sprung from my seat as she screamed for me to stop, but I was already slamming the doors open and running towards their home.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kikyo watched in masked amusement as Inuyasha quietly argued with Kagome's demon slayer friend. If he only knew how right his little friend was. She had no idea what had transpired over night between Naraku and Kagome, but she had reason to believe his plan was falling into place with pristine perfection. Inuyasha was growing to hate the meddling fake priestess and she was there to pick up the pieces, to push the scrawny parasite out of his mind forever.

Kikyo's eyes watched Inuyasha's quick retreat from the bar, leaving behind a screaming bar tender who was starting to grate on her nerves. Maybe Naraku could work something in his plan for the little demon slayer.

The demon slayer huffed and turned her brown eyes onto Kikyo. They narrowed in anger but continued on with her work. Kikyo stood and walked over to the bar.

"You're right," she whispered trailing her fingers across the counter. The slayer stopped mid wipe of the sink behind the bar and turned furious eyes on her. "Only it doesn't matter, he loves me, and that's how it shall always be."

"You conniving little," before Kikyo could react she felt a sting across her cheek as she slapped her. "I will see to it that he discovers just how twisted you are. I saw through you before I even knew you, and you being dead only makes it so much easier. Your jealousy over Kagome will be your own downfall."

"I shall see that Naraku finds a pretty little spot for you in his basement, a slayer will be a nice addition."

"Get out of here!" Kikyo laughed and sauntered off.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I gripped my steering wheel tightly as I watched the entrance to the ally. I had been able to convince Miroku to give me Kagome's whereabouts under the ruse of just wanting to talk. It was apparent that he didn't believe me but he trusted my judgment more than Sango did.

I mentally beat myself up for storming out and leaving Kikyo behind, but with a quick phone call to Rin I had discovered she had made it home safely. My feelings about the undead priestess were tattered and torn. My heart had always belonged to her, but Kagome is suppose to be my mate and regardless of what my mind and heart felt, my soul still felt loyal to her. I loathed myself for having any kind of ties to her now after what she had done to Kikyo.

I had been sitting in my car in a parking lot that was used for drug deals, kidnappings and muggings. The small convenient store had been forced to close years ago by the city because of the illegal activity on its property. No prospective business owner had been brave enough to attempt to operate out of the building since. The alley Miroku said he had seen Kagome disappear into was in the heart of a run down business district, the last place I would have ever thought to look for her.

_"Its hidden behind an illusion barrier," Miroku explained, "I wasn't able to pass through it so I'm not sure what really lies behind it, but she passed through it and just disappeared."_

I sighed in frustration, I had been waiting outside the alley for hours already and the sun was starting to set. I wasn't even sure if she was still behind the damn barrier or not. She could have left between the time Miroku gave up on his steak out and when I arrived. I rested my aching head down on my steering wheel with another sigh, this time it was one of defeat. Maybe I should just give up.

The longer I waited, the more my anger drained from me. Kagome was not my main target, Naraku was, because really what help would I be to Kikyo when I died from killing my intended mate before that bastard. I didn't know when I had committed myself to the decision to kill Naraku. It could have been when Kagome had 'accepted' us as mates and told Bankotsu and Renkotsu to tell Naraku what they wanted, or when I heard Kikyo's heart wrenching sobs last night, but there was no going back. I wouldn't let that monster haunt us for the rest of our lives, it Kagome got in the way of that it was just an added bonus at this point.

Hadn't she realized this is what it would come down to? I snorted in amusement, the cocky little bitch probably hadn't thought she'd get caught. I'm sure Kikyo escaping hadn't been part of their little 'plan'. I frowned in thought. Kikyo hadn't exactly told me how she had escaped in the first place. I shook that thought from my head, it was just the doubt Sango had planted there.

When exactly had Kagome concoct this little scheme. Was it just perfect timing for them to take advantage of us being mates? Or had this always been their plan and somehow tricked me into believing we were mates, when in reality we weren't? I looked down at my trembling hands and dismissed that thought, nothing could make me feel like this. I was sure my eyes were decorated with dark circles from the exhaustion I was feeling from being away from her, and that only added to my self disgust. Why did my soul crave her so much? Was there a way to convince it of her evil, dark heartedness that was proof enough she shouldn't be the one for me?

A shimmering in the middle of the alley caught my eye and I snapped to attention. It looked like a ripple in water as someone emerged from the alley. Large, empty brown eyes bore into mine as previously mentioned evil one slowly stalked towards me. I darted a glance at her hands and swallowed at the sight of the pink glow that emanated from them. Was she really going to purify me? I mentally smacked myself, wasn't I just contemplating killing her myself, of course she would purify me. She had even threatened to do so on more then one occasion.

Leaving the safety of my car, I flexed my fingers in anticipation for a fight. After plotting my revenge on her for almost 24 hours now that I was face to face with her I couldn't imagine laying a single finger on her. I watched, riddled with indecision, as she stopped in the middle of the road, an unnatural smirk on her face that still left her eyes lifeless.

_"...but she was...robotic almost. Lifeless. Much more like a person in trouble then your walking corpse over there."_

Sango's words rang loud in my head, further implanting the seed of doubt in my mind. There was defiantly something differently about the Kagome standing in front of me. Her aura felt soiled, defiled, and didn't try to reach out to mine. My trembling hands were given no satisfaction by the sight of her, her scent even smelled different. _More like Naraku._ I growled in annoyance. Obviously she had let him entrap her further, she practically dripping with his power.

"Are we going to do this or what?" I snapped taking a step towards her. I could feel it before I saw it.. The fine hairs stood up on my arms and a quiet hum seemed to vibrate through my bones. I jumped back in time to avoid being purified from the lash of power she sent my way. I braved a glance at her hands again and found glowing whips gripped tightly in them. "Now is that really fair Kagome? I have no weapons, but you do?" My chuckle was cut short as she lashed her whip at me again.

I rolled to safety, growling at the smell of burnt clothing. I glared back at her, her face still completely impassive. She turned towards me, her whole body outlined in purple, a fact I had missed at first. Her movements were stiff as she slowly advanced towards me.

Doubt stirred inside of me again as I flashed back to that fateful day in my condo, the day everything I owned had been charred beyond recognition. Kagome had almost been under a spell, she had had no control over what she was doing. Was that the case now? Had Naraku's power taken control over her?

"_She was there when he brought me into the basement, she took my part of the jewel and she...she,"_

I shook away the thoughts of her being a helpless victim in this. She had tortured Kikyo, she lied to me and she deserved this fate. I wiped away the doubts and charged at her. She side stepped me, but I had anticipated her movements and rammed my elbow into her back. She staggered forward but stayed on her feet. I didn't give her time to recover as I landed a right hook to her jaw.

She dropped the whips and blocked my next attack. Latching onto my arm with one hand she flipped me over, sending my flying with her inhuman strength. I landed on the ground with a groan. My whole body ached and I was sure my head was bleeding from somewhere from the crack it received against the pavement.

I moved away in time as she brought her fist down on the spot my head had just recently been occupying. I cringed as the pink glow from her hand dissipated from her hand, I had an intense vision of what would have happened to my head had I not moved. My eyes met her's and for the briefest moment I saw complete and utter horror flash through her eyes.

The emotion was so intense I felt my breath catch in my throat. I had never seen such fear in someone's eyes before. It was the type of fear that chilled your bones and stopped your heart, leaving you feeling bitterly cold.

"K-Kaede," she gurgled before her face went devoid of emotions again. I scrambled to my feet and put as much distance between us as possible. She straightened and looked at me with the same blank eyes as before. I watched in confusion as she titled her head to the side as thick purple smoke came billowing out of the alley.

"Kagome!" I went to reach for her as the smoke seemed to swallow her whole. I began to cough as I inhaled the toxic fumes. Pulling my arm up to my face I tried to block it out by breathing into my shirt as I watched through watering eyes as Kagome's form disappeared. The haze lifted leaving me weak and aching. I looked around and found myself alone on the abandoned street.

Gingerly touching the back of my head, I grimaced. I frowned in thought as I pulled my hand away covered in blood.

I had come here to get answers and now I was leaving more confused then ever.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Author's Notes:**

**Phew! I had to re-write a lot of that, but I finally did it! I'm going to try and make my chapters longer, I saw a 'live preview' of one of my chapters I thought was pretty length and it was barely a blip when actually uploaded, heart breaking really. And Sorry it took so long to update! For some reason I wasn't able to edit my story/upload a chapter until today.**

**Any way!**

**Thank you to Peaceful Dragon Rose, Awesumlishus and frozen water droplet for your reviews on my last chapter! And thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and alerts!**


	12. Chapter 12

The cold darkness that surrounded her caused her body to quake with chills. Her body felt heavy, and every movement she made was like moving through molasses. She felt nothing yet ached all over. Fatigue had washed over her, making it harder to stay alert. Every fiber of her body screamed for her to just give in and collapse, sleep off the grogginess. A small voice in the back of her mind scream for her to wake up, that something was wrong. Don't trust the darkness it frantically yelled.

It was a struggle to pry her eyes open, and as she finally did there was nothing but darkness to greet her. Frowning in puzzlement she looked around, greeted with nothing but darkness. Where was she? A sense of familiarity had washed over her but there was nothing she could see that would trigger such a feeling. Attempting to move seemed to soak up all her energy.

Kagome closed her eyes as she tried to focus on the last thing she could remember. She could feel the darkness licking at her, trying to pull her back under its spell. Fighting it she tried harder to remember. Stunning gold eyes that rivaled the sun flashed through her mind startling her. She attempted to focus on the image of the eyes but could no longer bring them to the surface. Moving on she pushed all thoughts of golden eyes to the back of her mind and tried to recall anything else.

Images of a brown haired girl, continuously clad in magenta clothes, flitted through her mind. A blue eyed wolf demon made an appearance and a sudden ache took hold of her heart. It quickly ebbed away as images continued to flicker through her mind. Most of them blurred together until the image of golden eyes stopped before her. The emotion that they held took her breath away. The rest of this strangers face started to come into view. She watched in amazement as silver hair cascaded down around him. She tried to reach out to touch the image, but found she had no strength to move again.

_Inuyasha,_ she thought as a sudden realization crashed down on her. Memories came flooding back to her in a rush that left her panting. The sting of Bankotsu's lashes brought her to her knees. Finding the strength to lift her hand she was brought up short, for the first time noticing the metal cuffs on her wrists. She was chained again, but where was she? The sense of familiarity was still engulfing her but she couldn't figure out where she was.

A faint light in the distance started to come closer, fighting against the darkness. Images of Bankotsu's death flitted through her mind, the weight of what she had done crushed her. She had lost all control of herself, she had killed him. The light caught her eye as it continued to creep closer until it was blinding. Blinking she found herself starring out at the abandoned street she had grown to familiar with. Across from the alley she stood in, was Inuyasha, sitting in his car with a look of anger marring his beautiful features.

_Go my pet, fight him,_ Naraku's voice echoed in her head and her body started to move on it's accord.

_No! _She screamed in her mind but her body would not obey her as she stepped through the barrier that concealed the entrance to Naraku's. Willing her body to retreat, she growled in anger as she continued to advance on her intended mate. His eyes flickered down to her hands, and she was unable to make herself raise her hand to see what he was seeing. _He looks so angry,_ she thought as she watched him step out of his car, flexing his hands. _Does he...he's going to fight me?_

"Are we gonna do this or what?" he snapped. Kagome tried to step back at the venom in his voice but was chained to her spot. He took a step towards her, and she could feel a pull in the pit of her stomach. Something was pulling her power from her. She screamed in horror as she watched her arm lash out, releasing the pent up energy at him. A sense of relief flooded her as he jumped out of the way, but was quickly washed away with panic as she saw the glowing whips in her hands.

_Inuyasha! _She screamed out but her body never voiced the agony filled word.

"Now is that really fair Kagome? I have no weapons, but you do?" Inuyasha rolled out of the way as she brought the whip down again. They crackled with her power, adding to the growing rage she already felt. How dare Naraku manipulate her this way. This was her power, not his. She strained against the chains holding her but found it useless, she was trapped in her own mind with Naraku controlling her body.

The world in front of her turned as her body followed Inuyasha. He stood staring at her, conflict evident in his eyes. As quickly as it had come it vanished as he charged at her. Her body moved out of the way of his attack but felt pressure on her back. It was just the faintest of feelings, but there was no pain associated with it. There was a sense of stumbling forward before and her vision became askew as his fist came in contact with her face. The whips dropped to the floor as her body blocked his next attack.

_No_! She gasped as she watched him sail through the air and land painfully on the concrete. _This has to stop,_ she willed her body to hesitate. Trying to rain in her powers, to cut off her power supply from Naraku's control.

She couldn't let him kill Inuyasha, especially using her body to do so. No amount of anger she felt towards Inuyasha would make her hurt him. As much as she tried to deny it, she had fallen in love with the half demon. Fighting against the hurt her heart felt she tried to push through Naraku's power. She was stronger then this, she had to believe in that to save him.

_Move!_ She screamed as her fist came flying down towards him. The concrete cracked from the impact, mimicking the break in Naraku's power. Their eyes met for a brief second and a million things flew through her mind.

What could she do? She could already feel Naraku's power closing in, sealing up the small crack she had made. There had to be a way to purge herself. Naraku's control wasn't impenetrable, something had to trump him. _Someone._ The memory of the potion Kaede had offered her flashed through her head.

"K-Kaede," she gurgled out right as Naraku's power choked her voice off. The small amount of control she had had over herself was snuffed out. She watched in defeat as Inuyasha scrambled away from her. The familiar purple smoke billowed out from the alley leading to Naraku's, engulfing her. Only this time it didn't strangle the breath from her, she could breathe it without repercussions. That thought only added to her despair. The last thing she heard before the abandoned street twisted out of her view was a faint 'Kagome'.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I stood leaning against the door frame, my golden eyes trained on her sleeping form. Doubt riddled thoughts swirled through my head, which then generated a suffocating guilt. I had been watching Kikyo sleep for over a hour now. Exhaustion was seeping into every muscle I had and I few I didn't know existed, and yet I was no closer to making a decision.

Did I trust her? That was one of the never ending questions that bounced around in my head. She had been the love of my life for years now, the first and only person I had completely given myself to.

_Had I really given myself to her though?_ I grimaced at the thought of things that I had kept hidden from her. Only Kagome knew of my weak night, the night I dreaded with every fiber of my being, but I had always kept it from Kikyo. Granted Sesshoumaru was at fault for Kagome finding out, but if I really had wanted to keep it from her I would never have invited her over that day. I would have kept as much distance between us as possible just as I did with Kikyo.

A buzzing in my pocket drew my attention from the sleeping priestess. I slipped my cellphone out of my pocket and sighed for the hundredth time today. Sango had been calling me since I left the Wandering Room earlier that day and I had yet to answer or listen to one of the sixty five messages she had left me.

I needed time to figure things out, I need peace and quiet, but how could I leave Kikyo like that? How heart broken would she be if she woke up and I had left her after what she had just been through. Could I be that cold hearted?

_What if she hasn't been through anything?_ I roughly pushed that thought away. If I'm going to be able to help her I had to trust her 100 percent. I needed to believe in her, that she was still the same pure at heart girl I met years ago. The girl I had fallen in love with. _Who could very possibly be vengeful over the fact you don't love her anymore and your heart belongs to someone you barely know. _I growled, trying to silence the nagging voice in my brain.

Kikyo didn't possess a hateful bone in her body. She had been upset when she found out about Kagome being my mate, but that was understandable. If our roles had been reversed I would have reacted a million times worse then her, no matter how much I loved her. Kikyo truly loved me and I had hurt her. My deceit had driven her into Naraku's trap and I had the nerve to sit here and question her intentions?

A soft rustling from the bed drew my attention again as Kikyo rolled over, blinking away the sleep from her deep brown eyes. They focused on me and it felt like part of my died. I no longer felt drawn to her, the love I had for her had been completely eclipsed by what I felt for Kagome and no matter how evil Kagome turned out to be, that would never change. I hated myself for it.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo questioned pushing herself further up in bed. Her long black hair had been pulled back in a braid, but strands were falling out to frame her face. There was no urge to push the hair away from her face, no desired to caress her smooth white skin. "Did you just get in?"

"No," my voice cracked, "I've been watching you for awhile." she smiled and patted her bed, a clear signal to come join her but I couldn't bring myself to cross the room. The smile slipped from her face to be replaced with a frown.

"What's wrong?" she made no movement to leave the bed, but I didn't miss the anger that flashed through her eyes.

How did I tell her I wanted to save Kagome? That no matter what, I would always love the dark priestess more then I would ever love her. The tremble in my hands had started to worsen since my run in with Kagome. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew my demon would not be satisfied with that brainwashed version of my mate. He needed the undiluted scent and taste of her if I were to receive any relief.

I believed Kikyo had been at the receiving end of Kagome's torment, but I did not believe Kagome had been in her right mind. Seeing the change in her eyes for the split second help solidify that thought. The image of her horror filled eyes had haunted me the rest of the night.

"Inuyasha," this time there was impatience laced in her voice. I sighed and looked towards her window, the sliver of moon barely casting any light.

"She's been brainwashed Kikyo," I whispered before looking back at her. Her face remained void of emotion. The resemblance of the Kagome from earlier was so strong I had to look away again.

"You've got to be kidding me Inuyasha," simmering rage was creeping up into her voice, "you disappear all day then come to me in the middle of the night to tell me you believe her over me?"

"I saw it for myself Kikyo,"

"No, you are just in denial Inuyasha. You don't want to believe she would choose such a monster over you, but she had. And she's tortured me for him, she's just as much a monster as he is!" I shook my head, refusing to let her words sink in.

"I'm moving out tomorrow, you're welcome to stay here," I turned to leave. She screamed and I had a fraction of a second to move before the lash of spiritual power smashed into the wall where my head once was.

"You can't do this!" she shrieked jumping from her bed. She stalked towards me, gripping my arm tightly she turned me to look her in the eye. Purple tinged the chocolate color I used to obsess over. "When will you give up this fantasy of her? She's not who you thought she was Inuyasha. This is real, what we have is real, not that...she doesn't deserve you."

"Kikyo," I pushed her hand off my arm, "I'm sorry."

"Naraku will make sure she kills you, how can you willingly run back to her?" Kikyo whispered. I stopped, emotions conflicted. I didn't want to be a cold hearted bastard and leave her, but I knew it would be harder for her to watch me try to save Kagome.

"She's sick, I have to help her. She is my mate Kikyo," I turned and continued to walk away.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Sango's been calling you like, every five minutes," Miroku huffed as he plopped another box of my belongings onto my new living room floor, "I was starting to think you guys were doing things behind my back."

"Tell her I'm sorry for not meeting her at our secret love nest last night," I joked as I headed back to the elevator that held more of my boxes. Miroku rolled his eyes as he grabbed another one to haul back into my new penthouse. "Do you know what she wants?"

"I think you should talk to her about it," Miroku replied as he unloaded the last of the boxes that had my life in them.

In the short time I had been living with Sesshoumaru I had managed to accumulate enough belongings to fit into nine boxes. Not even a double digit number. Not only that but I had managed to completely and utterly fall out of love with the only person I had ever gotten close to, hurt said person and fall for another who turned out to be some what of an enemy to me. Maybe I could blame all the disastrous events on Sesshoumaru, maybe he was just plain bad luck.

_Right._

"How's Kikyo taking you moving out without her?" Miroku interrupted my thoughts as he turned to stare out the floor to ceiling windows.

"I'm not really sure. Rin will barely talk to me though, so I'm guessing it's not good," I grimaced at the memory of Rin's angry eyes this morning.

She had just sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen with judgmental eyes as I trekked back and forth with my boxes. She hadn't even uttered a single word when I returned the house key. I hadn't realized until then just how much she had come to care for Kikyo. But her feelings towards the dead priestess didn't matter, only mine did, or lack there of.

"Have you seen anymore of Kagome?" I sighed as I plopped down on one of the steps leading down to the living room.

"Not since last night," I mumbled, absently picking at a tear in my jeans. "Has Sango heard from her?"

"Nothing," Miroku shrugged, "her cellphone is disconnected. Even I'm starting to get a little worried."

I cringed as the events of last nights encounter replayed in my head. I was angry with myself for not questioning Kikyo's version of the story. Instead I believed her and made myself hate my intended mate. It took her best friend planting a seed of doubt and seeing the horror in Kagome's eyes to realize what a fool I had been. How could I have believed the worst in her? She was destined to be my mate, there should have been a level of trust that transcended time but instead I had tossed her aside like yesterdays paper.

There had to be a way for me to help her. She needed to be cleansed of Naraku's power once and for all. The urge to save her soul stemmed from my desires to save her, regardless if we were able to mate in the end or not. I would be content to smell her night shirts every day if it meant she was safe from that monster.

The ding of the elevator drew our attention and I instantly regretted not having an actual front door. A seething mad Sango came stalking in, her peacoat flapping around her to accentuate each purposeful step she took.

"Takahashi!" she snarled and I fought the urge to scramble away from her. Big bad half demons were not afraid of petite brunettes that weighed next to nothing. "I have been trying to reach you since you went storming out of my bar yesterday! And you!" she rounded on Miroku, who sadly did shrink away from her, "how dare you side with this cowardly dog!"

"Hey now," I started but the glint of murder I saw in her eyes made my protest fall flat on my tongue.

"That little she devil of yours set this all up," Sango hissed, "she told me so when you left. She did something to our Kagome and you would have known this if you ever answered your phone."

"What do you mean?" I questioned skeptically. I didn't doubt something had happened to Kagome, I had seen in with my own eyes, but I was sure Sango was jumping to conclusions. Her best friend was missing, and what better person to blame it on then the dead priestess she hated since day one?

Sango took a deep breath, smoothing her hands over her hair. A fake sense of calm took over her features as she tried to hold in her anger.

"She came up to me after you left and told me I was right. That you loved her so much that you would never see through her plans, and that she would have Naraku find me a pretty little spot in his basement," my body went cold as her words seeped in, "she knew all along about what Naraku was going to do with Kagome."

"No, Kikyo wouldn't lie to me like that," I half heartedly defended her, "besides I would have been able to tell she was lying to me."

"Would you step out of delusional land and join us in reality?" Sango snapped, "she's dead Inuyasha, she blamed Kagome. She never liked Kagome. To put icing on her cake of disappointment she finds out, from Naraku of all people, that Kagome is your mate. Anyone would jump at the chance for revenge."

"Not Kikyo,"

"Just shut up!" my ears flattened against my skull at her screech, "just stop defending that stupid hollow _thing_! What is it going to take for you to wake up and see the truth?"

"I think we should leave babe," Miroku broke in, placing himself in front of his girlfriend. Sango glared at him before turning her angry eyes back onto me.

"You fix this Inuyasha, or I will show that _thing_ what it really means to be tortured,"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Your plan didn't work," Kikyo hissed as she pushed her way into Naraku's living room. She had barely taken time to change once Inuyasha had left with his things. Her blue black hair was a tangled mess and there was a large coffee stain on her shirt. The only piece of her ensemble that looked acceptable was her black stretch pants.

"How so?" Naraku replied coolly as he pushed his front door shut behind her. She spun around to face him, rage dancing in her eyes.

"He left me! He's convinced Kagome is 'sick' and he can 'save' her. What the hell did you do to her anyway?" she demanded, pushing her bangs away from her face. He sighed and took a hold of her arm, guiding her down the long hall towards his private quarters of his house.

They stopped at the last door, and with a flick of his hand the door swung open to reveal a set of stairs leading up to the attic. He went ahead of her, trusting the curious priestess to follow him. She wrinkled her nose at the musty scent and water stained ceilings. The floor creaked as they reached the last of the stairs. Kikyo nearly growled at the sight of Kagome's limp form draped across a cot. The blood encrusted cuffs that dangled from her wrists kept her chained to the cot.

"She's completely under my control now," Naraku answered Kikyo's unspoken question.

"Then what are the cuffs for?" Kikyo stepped closer, holding a hand out, "and the barrier?" Naraku chuckled.

"I let her out a little to soon and she regained some control, that issue has been dealt with though," the barriers dropped as he stepped closer. He knelt next to Kagome's body, brushing a lock of wet hair from her face. A jealousy Kikyo had never known boiled up from the pit of her stomach at Naraku's affectionate touch.

"What is it about this tramp that has every man falling at her feet?" Kikyo ground out as she tried to keep her anger in control.

"I fall at no one's feet," Naraku replied calmly as he fingered the jewel hanging from Kagome's neck. A quick flicker of power caused him to withdraw his hand, "it seems despite having control over her body, we are still unable to remove the jewel."

"So just make her take it off herself," Naraku laughed, a hollow sound that bounced off the walls until they became a painful echo.

"Do you truly think I haven't already tried? The jewel is powerful, it can sense my presence controlling her body," he trailed his fingers down her cheek and jaw, his features softening as he gazed down at her. "It never cared that I was laced into her soul."

"Do you care about her?" the question poured from Kikyo's mouth on it's own accord. Naraku stood from his spot next to Kagome and turned his full attention to the undead priestess.

"Do you wish for me not to care for her?" Kikyo took a step back at his question, unable to answer.

Did she care if he had feelings for the fake priestess? Instinctively she wanted to respond with a 'no', but deep down she knew that would be a lie. Some dark part of her did care. She cared that not only had Inuyasha replaced her but now it seemed like Naraku's obsession with her had transferred to the immobile girl before them.

"The idea does not sit well with me," she finally replied. Naraku smirked and stepped closer to her, bringing them inches apart. He reached out and cupped her cheek, eyes igniting with his purple flame.

Kikyo trembled from his touch and suddenly the jealousy was replaced with a roaring desire. Her knees buckled and she found herself gripping his shirt to keep herself upright. He bent his head, his lips brushing against hers for a brief moment before crushing them against hers. She moaned as he encircled her waist with his arms, pulling her flush against him.

His dark power licked against her body, coaxing the power that lay beneath her surface to life. It burned her veins, stealing her breath as his lips traveled down her jaw to her neck. The burn consumed her, bringing licks of pleasure across her body. The sensation was one she had never felt before, and she couldn't stop herself from craving more.

She laid her hand flat against his chest, feeling his heart beat frantically. Her lips drew down in a frown as he continued to suckle her neck.

_My heart does not beat like that because..._

"You," she shoved him away with a strength that surprised herself, "you killed me. I won't let you defile me. You don't deserve to even touch me! I'm only working with you to kill that stupid bitch and make Inuyasha realize his mistake in letting me go."

Naraku just smirked as he watched Kikyo storm out of the attic. He stood looking down at Kagome as he listened for his door slamming. With a wave of his hand he erected the barriers once more.

"You are proving to be more useful then I intended."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I stood leaning against the window in my living room. The cool glass helped chill my skin but could not take my mind off the events of today. I had received a text from Sesshoumaru informing me Kikyo had accepted Rin's invitation to stay with them while I dealt with the Kagome situation. I frowned as I watched the city lights slowly wink out as businesses all over closed down for the night.

I needed a game plan, but I had failed to think of anything past 'save Kagome'. We hadn't even been able to find a way to cleanse Naraku's power from her soul when we were just looking for a way to be together, and now she was completely consumed by his evil. How was I suppose to fight against that type of power?

Naraku and I may both be half demons but he possessed powers I never wanted to touch. Yes, I had inhuman strength and speed, but he had a form of magic on his side. How did I fight magic?

_ "Kikyo's sister is a friend of mine and she suggested this potion she has but she doesn't know if it will even work, or if I'll survive it."_

Kagome's words echoed through my head. What had Kagome said her name was? I frowned in concentration, trying to recall the rest of our conversation. It had only happened days ago, but it felt like it could have been a lifetime ago.

"Kaede," I whispered as the pieces fell together. That's what Kagome had said to him, she wanted him to get the potion for her.

Was she positive the potion would release Naraku's hold on her? She had said she didn't know if she would survive and I wasn't sure I would be willing to take that chance. Was a dead Kagome better then a possessed one? An image of her blank stare flashed into my minds eye and I winced.

This was what she wanted, otherwise she wouldn't have uttered her name. She wouldn't have expected me to remember the old lady's potion on my own, she gave me the push I needed. But was I ready to send her to her death in the form of a witches brew?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the wait, and to give you guys a short chapter no less! The writing bug bit me, but with ideas for a different story, hence Sky of Diamonds. But I'm getting back on track with Fallen and have ideas brewing for the next chapter already. And I apologize for the scene between Kikyo and Naraku, I nearly gagged myself writing it. **

**Thank you to my reviewers, Peaceful Dragon Rose and Awesumlishus! And to everyone who favorited or alerted this story =)**


	13. Chapter 13

"So you've come to your senses?" Sango asked bitterly as I slid onto the bar stool in front of her. I glared at her but kept myself in check. I had come to ask for her help, I wasn't about to offend her into not assisting me to locate Kaede.

"The subject of Kikyo is closed for discussion, but I know a way to help Kagome," I replied. She rose an eyebrow, fist on her hip as she stood sizing me up. I had never had Sango's anger directed at me, and it was not an experience I would like to repeat. Her fury rolled off her in waves, but they were slowly starting to subside the longer I met her gaze.

"I'm listening," she finally replied. I nodded my thanks as she plunked a glass of water in front of me.

"When we were trying to find a way to free her from Naraku before, she had mentioned Kikyo's sister, Kaede, had a potion that might have helped her," Sango nodded as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, "when Kagome was attacking me, there was a split second when she was in control and she said her name."

"Kagome?"

"No, Kaede," I rolled my eyes at her, "I think she wants me to get that potion."

"Well why are you here and not at Kaede's?" Sango snapped with a huff.

"I don't know where she lives, I was hoping you knew..." my sentence trailed off as she began to shake her head.

"Kagome kept me out of everything Naraku. What you've been present for is the sum of my interaction with that idiot," she grumbled. A second later she brightened up, a hopeful gleam in her eye, "Renkotsu would know."

"I'm not asking that low life for any help," I snarled. Sango sighed as she pulled her cellphone out, "why do you even have his number?"

"Kagome gave it to me, in case of an emergency," she waved a hand at me in a universal signal to 'shush'. "Ren, it's Sango."

I turned around, tuning out the conversation. I didn't want to deal with more of Naraku's minions, especially one who was related to that sleaze bag Bankotsu. I ground my teeth in frustration at the thought of my Kagome at the mercy of him. Had he touched her? He was going to die I find out he laid even a finger on her. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. There was enough to worry about without me adding tearing out some dead guys throat to my to do list.

"Inuyasha," I turned back around to find a pale Sango gripping her cellphone.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, rethinking my rash decision to strike killing the band of seven from my list.

"I got Kaede's address...it's just..." she gulped and steadied herself on the counter, "Inuyasha, Kagome killed Bankotsu."

"What...how..." I asked in shock. I knew Kagome had roughed up a few people, or demons, in her time, but the image of her killing someone was just to much. The very thought of blood on her hands had my blood boiling. _Naraku did this._

"Renkotsu said he saw it with his own eyes, they...she was in the basement at Naraku's receiving her punishment,"

"What punishment?" I snarled, but it had no affect on the partial traumatized Sango.

"He said he had never seen her like that before. She tore down the chains and...she purified him," she wiped away a stray tear, "this is bad Inuyasha. Kagome isn't a murder."

"I know Sango, I know," I clenched my fists in anger. The only thing that kept me from driving out to that bastard's place and breaking down the barriers myself was the fact that Sango had gotten the old hag's address for us. I had to take comfort in that small piece of information, other wise I was going to go insane.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kagome screamed out as the shackles bit into her skin, she tried to use the blood coating her hands as lubricant to slip her hands free but it was no use. The cot beneath her groaned in protest as she thrashed about trying to fight off Naraku's power that threatened to suffocate her again. She had to keep his possession at bay, she needed to escape.

She had found herself chained down to the cot after her fight with Inuyasha. It had taken her an hour to break through his hold on her body, but she had done it and was now frantically fighting to keep possession of her own body.

"Fighting is futile, you're efforts are wasted my pet," Naraku crooned from the doorway of the attic.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" she screamed at him, "I swear if you hurt a hair on his head, I'll purify you even if it takes me with it." venom dripped from every word. Naraku threw his head back and let out a cackle. He was suddenly in front of her, hand clasped around her throat pinning her back on the bed.

"You are in no position to threaten me, and you will find yourself with no control shortly," a slow grin spread across his face as he watched her fight for air, "besides you will be killing your mate, not I."

The world blinked out of existence as he tightened his grip on her throat. He shoved away from her with a huff. Digging into his coat pocket he pulled out a small round gel capsule and threw it at her. It instantly grew in size as it came in contact with her, quickly enclosing her in its purple goo.

"Rest now my pet, everything will be fine once you awaken,"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Renkotsu stood in the shadows, eyes trained on Kagome's suspended figure. He had waited patiently, suppressing his anger as he watched her fight against Naraku's hold. As a reflex he had originally wanted to rip Kagome's heart out for killing his brother, but as he watched Naraku dominate her body the reality of the situation dawned on him.

Naraku was behind everything. He was the reason he and his brothers even walked the earth instead of resting in peace. If Naraku had not resurrected them, he would not have had to watch his brother be purified into a heap of ash. The half-demon had used his powers to pollute young Kagome's soul, making her body more susceptible to possession. Naraku had finally reached a point he could successfully possess Kagome and he had used Bankotsu as a test of his hold on her.

But Kagome was a fighter, a fact Naraku had over looked. Her disgust for his brother had fueled the flame of Naraku's possession but her connection to the mutt had been to strong, she had broken through his control.

"And now here you lay," he whispered stepping out of the door way and closer to Kagome's enclosed form. He slipped a crescent shaped dagger from its hidden holster. Waving a hand he disabled the barrier that Naraku had put into place to keep her inside the attic.

His eyes closed before he sliced through the purple cocoon Kagome slept in. A rush of jelly like substance soaked through the cot and spilled onto the floor. She gasped for air, frantically trying to wipe away the goop from her eyes.

"Stop, stop, you can't reach," he shoved her hands away and wiped at her eye for her. She blinked a few times to clear her vision before glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, jerking at the chains that held her down.

"I'm trying to help you," his eyes flickered back to the door, straining to hear if Naraku had returned, "I can't free you, you're still under his control and he'd only come after you again." Kagome stayed silent as her eyes roamed his face. A look of regret washed away her anger.

"Bankotsu-"

"Is dead, I know. I don't blame you. You can make it up to me by trusting me and making my disobedience worth it," she nodded and allowed him to continue, "the chamber he had you in was meant to infuse his raw power into you, it would have ruptured once it's job was done. You must stop fighting him."

"What?" Kagome yelped, once again yanking at the chains.

"Listen to me Kagome!" he yelled, "If you allow him to control your body it will be easier to eradicate his essence from your soul. If he suspects that someone interrupted the infusion he will only perform it again to force his will onto you, and your mate will have no chance against you."

Kagome's eyes searched his, questioning him. Why was he helping her? She hoped if she chose to trust him that it wouldn't prove to be a fatal mistake. _But what other options do I have?_ She mused before nodding her agreement.

"I need you to let go," he whispered, gently pushing against her shoulder. She relaxed against the bed, taking a few deep breaths. "You have to give in, ignore your own feelings, only allow Naraku's power to consume you."

"I can't," she whispered as she tensed up, "it feels...horrible. Like I'm being coated in oil."

"You have to Kagome," Renkotsu squeezed her hand, "just take a few deep breaths." She nodded and focused on breathing.

She could feel Naraku's power pushing against her will, bits of it slipped through. She could taste it on the back of her tongue. It reminded her of the foul and bitter medicine her grandpa used to force on her when she would get sick. The only way she would ever get the medicine down was to gulp it down as quickly as possible and pray it didn't make a second appearance. Using the same method she used then, she tipped her will, allowing his power to pour over the edge and fill her mouth. Taking a mental swallow she felt her senses go fuzzy. They continued the path to becoming numb with each gulp she took until she was finally confined to her mental prison once again.

She could only feel herself floating in the empty abyss of her mind. Her frustration rose at the inability to open her eyes, she was blind until Naraku awoke her body again. There was no way to see if Renkotsu was still by her side or if he had left her to her own accord. After an immeasurable amount of time she heard foot falls leading away from her bed.

_I guess he finally left._ She thought as she closed her eyes, trying to hear what little she could in her damp little attic.

She had to admit, she appreciated being kept up here instead of the basement. To many memories haunted that basement, one too many people injured or killed down there. Her attempts at pushing away the memories of her last moments with Bankotsu had failed.

They rushed her, crashing upon her like a tidal wave. The feel of his breath on her neck, the pain that seared across her back as he roughly pulled her against his body. She felt a dizziness over come her, she imagined that was her minds version of nausea. She could feel his skin against her mind's hands, the glowing warmth that enveloped them as her spiritual power was pulled from her body by Naraku to end Bankotsu's life.

"She's completely under my control now," Kagome wanted to snarl at the sound of Naraku's voice. Anxiety took over at the thought of Renkotsu's plan failing. Would he realize the infusion of his power hadn't taken? Could he feel the difference of having her completely under his control or not?

"Then what are the cuffs for? And the barrier?" she frowned at the second persons voice. It was familiar but she couldn't exactly place it.

"I let her out a little to soon and she regained some control, that issue has been dealt with though," she could sense Naraku was closer to her now. The dizziness returned full force, she would have fallen to her knees if she had been in control of her body and standing.

"What is it about this tramp that has every man falling at her feet?" _Kikyo,_ she hissed. How had she not recognized her voice before? The anger that had been simmering in her blossomed into rage, drowning out the rest of their conversation. Kikyo had set this up, she had a hand in helping Naraku, but why?

Was this all because of her being Inuyasha's mate? Was Kikyo so jealous she would rather see Inuyasha dead then be with someone else? How could the higher powers that be grant her spiritual powers when she was so obviously tainted. Kagome mentally cringed at that last thought.

_Aren't I just as tainted?_ She asked herself, though not willing to answer her own question.

"Do you care about her?" Kikyo's question penetrated her cocoon of anger.

"Do you wish for me not to care for her?" _Yuck, I would love it if you didn't care,_ she thought with disgust. How had she ever let such a vile creature into her life? Memories of flames and blood flashed through her mind but she shoved them into the deepest, unreachable recesses of her mind. She knew exactly how she had let him in.

"The idea does not sit well with me," Kikyo's answer caught her attention like a slap in the face. _Does she have feelings for him?_ Had she done all of this because of Inuyasha's rejection, only to run into Naraku's arms?

The silence that followed her question had Kagome's imagination reeling with images of the two embracing one another, causing shudders of disgust to ripple through her. How could someone willingly touch him in such a way?

"You, you killed me. I won't let you defile me. You don't deserve to even touch me! I'm only working with you to kill that stupid bitch and make Inuyasha realize his mistake in letting me go."

So she had been right about their embrace, but wrong about who Kikyo had planned on killing. Was Naraku using Kikyo, just as much as he had used her? _She has to know he is going to have me kill Inuyasha,_ she thought in confusion as she heard Kikyo retreat from the attic. A rush of power brushed against her, the familiar hum of a barrier being erected .

"You are proving to be more useful then I intended."_Bastard,_ she wanted to spit at him.

They would see just how useful she was once she was given the opportunity to regain control over her own body. She would protect Inuyasha at all costs, even if it meant destroying herself to destroy Naraku.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Are you planning to return to school?" Rin questioned me as she unloaded a bag of groceries onto my counter. I imagined that was her way of apologizing and letting me know things were fine between us now. I hadn't had any desire to eat since moving out, so my cupboards had remained bare. Only a few bottles of water and untouched six pack of beer were in my fridge, which Rin clucked in disapproval over.

"Yes, it just seems wrong to go about normal life when Kagome is who knows where being brainwashed," I replied, absently picking at the tear in my jeans again. _I really should buy some different jeans_, I thought.

"Have you at least been keeping up on school work? I'm sure you have at least one friend in each class that gave give you the assignments," she scolded as she went around putting the groceries away.

"Rin, I think it's time you had kids," I smiled at the blush that burst to life across her cheeks. She turned around to give me a half hearted glare.

"I'm not trying to mother you Inuyasha, it's just that school is important," I nodded my understanding but couldn't bring myself to care. I could always take this semester off completely and re-enroll in my classes for next semester, what was a 6month delay?

"How's life going for you?" I asked to change the subject. She hummed a bit as she plunked down a half gallon of milk into my fridge.

"Fine, Sesshoumaru has been busy with work and Kikyo has been keeping to herself as of late," she shot me a meaningful glance but said nothing else on that subject, "Work has been slow so I've had a lot of time on my hands."

"Like I said, time for kids," she threw an empty paper bag at my head and I just laughed it off, "would you like to come with me today? I'm going to see Kikyo's sister, Kaede."

"Why don't you ask Kikyo to go with you," she replied but then pursed her lips, "it has to do with what's happening with Kagome doesn't it?"

"Yes and I don't think Kikyo would enjoy coming along for that," I shrugged, "besides I'm not good with old people, you could be really helpful."

"Old people?" she arched an eyebrow in question.

"Kagome told me she is under an aging spell, she's really Kikyo's younger sister," I answered as I stood up to collect the empty grocery bags. I had intended to go alone to Kaede's, but Rin seemed so sad now that she was rattling around that big mansion practically by herself. The company wouldn't be unwelcome though, I always enjoyed spending time with her.

"I guess I could come along," Rin shrugged as she took the bags from my hands and stashed them below the sink. I grabbed my keys from the counter and waited for her at the elevator. She turned to me with a serious expression on her face as the doors slid closed. "What are you going to do with all that space? It will get so lonely here by yourself."

"Right now it's exactly what I need," I replied after a brief moment of silence, "if I survive this thing with Naraku, I suppose Kagome..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

Was that what I had been thinking when I agreed to take such a big place? That Kagome would move in with me and eventually we would have pups that would make the stoic penthouse into a home? I didn't want to think about what would happen if Kagome did not survive this...this what? Battle? Fight? War? All those things sounded so monumental, so much more grand that what was going on. But calling it a situation was not giving it enough merit.

"I never really picture you as the family guy," Rin nudged me with her shoulder, which only reached my elbow. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth, but the thought that I may never get the chance to have a family kept it from becoming a full blown smile.

"Honestly, I didn't either," I replied, "but I had to grow up some time right?" We exited the elevator and headed for the underground parking where I kept my car parked.

I had already memorized Kaede's address. I had spent all day staring at it once Sango handed it over to me. It would only take twenty minutes to get there from my house, but I knew it would seem like eternity instead.

_The old hag has to help us,_ I thought as worry wiggled it's way into my brain. She was under a spell that Naraku placed on her and I hoped that her fear of him wouldn't prohibit her from handing over the potion she once offered Kagome.

Every time I thought of the potion I couldn't keep the idea of everything backfiring from coming to mind. Kagome hadn't trusted the potion enough to take it before, but she was desperate now. Hell, I was desperate. Not only did my demon need her back, but so did I. Sango had given me a few shirts that Kagome had left behind, but the scent was fading fast. I needed the real deal. I needed her safe.

"Why are we going to Kikyo's sister?" Rin interrupted my thoughts as we emerged from the parking garage.

"Kagome had spoken with her before. There is a potion she has that we think will help her," I didn't want to go into details about why I thought the potion would help. I knew the subject of Kikyo was still a sore one, and I didn't want to explain how I knew about Kagome's possession.

"What does it do?" I glanced sideways at Rin, debating if I should answer that question or not. _She's going to find out anyway,_ I thought.

"Cleanses the soul," I saw her turn to me with questioning eyes, "Naraku has brainwashed, or possessed Kagome. Kaede had suggested the potion once before when we were trying to figure out a safe way to become mates."

"You know, I keep forgetting she's your mate," Rin replied quietly, "I think that's why I get so upset when you push Kikyo away. I know you guys can't be together, but sometimes I just forget how powerful the pull of a mate can be." I nodded, not sure how to reply to that.

Shouldn't she always be aware of how strong a mates connection is? She is mated to Sesshoumaru after all.

"We're here," I said as we pulled up to a run down looking ranch style home. The paint had begun to peel off the walls, the siding looking worn and in need of replacing. Rin stepped out of the car before me, giving me an odd look.

"Are you sure?" she eyed the sagging porch with skepticism. I nodded and headed up towards the door. I knocked and stepped back to wait. Butterflies had taken up residence in my stomach as time stretched. Finally I heard the locks click open and the door creaked as an old women came into view.

"I don't want any," she began to shut the door but my hand shot out and kept it from closing.

"Are you Kaede?" she looked at me with her one good eye, sizing me up.

"Who's asking?" she finally replied as she opened the door a little more.

"My name is Rin, this is my brother in-law Inuyasha," Rin replied sweetly. A look of recognition flitted across her face before she nodded and stepped aside to let them in.

We entered the living room and I couldn't help but sneeze. The scent of herbs was overwhelming as we were led deeper into the house. She took us back into what I suppose was once a kitchen, but made up into a work room now. Jars of herbs sat along the counters, pendents hung from the ceilings and wards piled high on the table.

"So he's finally done it," Kaede said without looking back at them. She began rummaging through some drawers.

"Done what?" Rin questioned giving me wide eyes.

"That Naraku has possessed Kagome," she turned towards us, regret bleeding into her eye.

"How do you know that?" I growled. Had this hag known what Naraku was doing all along and hadn't warned Kagome?

"It has been his plan all along, to get her jewel," she turned back to rummage through drawers again, "I tried to help her before it was to late, but she didn't listen."

"The potion you mean?" I questioned her. I was beginning to second guess trusting the old hag. She wasn't making much sense to me.

"No, well yes. That's what you'll need now, that's why you came isn't it? She was able to ask for it? That Kagome was always a strong one, but no I told her mating you would fix her problem,"

"What?" I couldn't keep the disbelief out of my voice. Kagome knew all she had to do was mate me and that would release Naraku's hold on her?

"Well I didn't tell her in so many words," she pulled out a rusted tube as she turned back to us, "I just told her 'This finding a mate is a good thing my dear...I cannot explain much more then that but believe me, embrace this, it could save you,' but I guess she's not as bright as I thought she was, she didn't figure it out in time."

"I wouldn't even be able to figure that out! You told her nothing!" I shouted as my patience snapped, "listen you crazy witch, just give us that damn potion so I can save her!" She clucked at me, sounding very much like Rin had earlier.

"It would have been a direct violation of Naraku's authority had I told her straight out all she had to do was physically become your mate, I was literally unable to say it," she replied as she uncapped the tube and poured out a small blue gel capsule, "this is the potion I was speaking of. I took the liberty of putting it into pill form when she didn't come back. Have her take this, then once she's cleansed claim her immediately."

"Excuse me?" I blanched at her instructions. I didn't think I would be able to find a nice cozy spot to confront a possessed Kagome and claim her.

"Not in the sexual act, pervert," she muttered, "bite her. Your bond as mates will be to great for Naraku to penetrate, she'll be safe from his possession then, but not from Naraku himself."

"What does that mean?" Rin asked quietly. Kaede gave us a sad look as she dropped the gel capsule back into the tube.

"Naraku will kill her once he realizes his power no longer taints her soul."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FALLEN/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Author's Notes: **

** Another chapter done! I enjoyed writing this one =) Sorry if the time line got a little confusing during the Kagome chained up scene. **

** Once again thank you to my reviewers from the last chapter! Peaceful Dragon Rose and Awesumlishus! I do enjoy reading your reviews, gives me the warm fuzzies. **

** Until next time =)**


End file.
